Like Brothers
by kissfromaliss
Summary: Sirius has been kidnapped, and Harry must find a way to rescue him. With strange events happening at Hogwarts, he finds himself losing faith in old friends and gaining new trust with old enemies.
1. Attack on Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, derp.. This is my story though! I am not making any money off of it!

**Spoilers:**May contain spoilers from books 1-6.

**Warnings:**Rated T for the first bit, and M later on. (Language, scenes of sexual nature, not recommended for readers under 16) This is not going to be some hard core sexy Drarry yum yums like we all know everyone loves. I don't feel comfortable writing stuff like that, but I do have a few chapters with a bit of it so I'll put up warnings for those when they come around :P

I know, I'm a bad person. I promised I'd upload the first chapter TWO weeks ago, but I was working hard on future chapters, and I wanted to make sure I added extra details to the first one so you guys wouldn't be confused on anything. Please don't hate me! Because I love you all!

_Please keep in mind this is a Drarry (Harry/Draco Slash) fanfic. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not continue reading. :)_  
><em>Also nothing happens right away, but at least they do interact a lot before anything yummy happens! Also contains VERY brief SiriusRemus. (Don't hate!)_

_Alsoalso, this chapter is farely short compared to the other ones. I do promise, they get longer :) I expect this to be one hell of a long story with lots of chapters. So, chapters may come slowly but I hope to get at least one up every couple of days. I don't like keeping you guys waiting for an entire month for a new chapter! *sadface*_

_Alsoalsoalso, reviews are dearly loved and appreciated :D_

-x-x*x-x-

"It's not much, but it's home." Those were the words ringing through Harry Potters mind right now, walking into the familiar burrow.

To Harry, the summer should have felt longer with his sixth year approaching and all. He should be feeling glad to be finally rid of his Aunt and Uncle and his Cousin, who all still hated him terribly. He should be relieved that the days of hiding behind barred windows waiting for his snowy owl, Hedwig, to return with more news was over.

Instead, Harry spent his summer days at number Twelve, Grimmauld place with his Godfather Sirius. Finally, after everything that had happened only weeks ago, the charges against Sirius were dropped. He was proven innocent, with more witnesses coming forward by the day. Harry was more than glad his Godfather was finally set free, after months of only being able to visit him in secrecy. The Black House felt homier the second he stepped into it with Sirius, and it would be the place Harry would spend the rest of the next few years until he left on his own.

The home he had just stepped into however, was the place he'd spent most of his summer endings. The Weasley burrow smelled of fresh cooking, and baked cookies every time he walked in the door, which was exactly how it was now.

Sirius was already in the kitchen, kissing Molly on the cheek before she walked over to Harry and squeezed him tightly. Harry gave her a hug back, of course. It was wonderful seeing her again. She had always been like the mother he lived without.

Ron was next, he pounced on Harry like it had been years since they've seen each other. "Harry! How are you? It's great to see you again! Mum's been going mad all day fussing about cleaning the place when you know none of us bothered..." The ginger stopped as his two twin brothers came up behind him rubbing Harrys head. Harry waved a quick hello to Tonks, who passed by with Ginny who was going to show her their garden.

Harry greeted the Weasleys warmly, all except Percy and Charlie (who weren't there for their own solid excuses) and Lupin who had also strangely been at the burrow before him as well. They were there for a good reason, apparently there was some sort of news that everyone from the order needed to hear, and Molly insisted meeting at the burrow because it felt more _welcoming_.

It didn't take long for Kingsley to arrive, then shortly after Hermione showed up on the doorstep. Harry noticed she had come in when Ron was already throwing his arms awkwardly around her, before stepping back slightly pink. Harry took his turn and hugged Hermione. "Harry! Oh my god, I've got loads to tell you! How's living with Sirius now? Did you get here safely? Do you know why we're here?" Her questions were cut short once Mad-Eye stomped through the door way, demanding they '_get the show on the road before Christmas'_.

No one knew why they were here. All anyone knew was that something terrible happened at Hogwarts, it was plastered all over the Daily Prophet only yesterday, which was why Remus Lupin decided to call up a meeting. The werewolf looked more dead these days; his eyes were red and his skin paler than usual. It didn't compare to the dark circles Harry wore under his eyes since the encounter with Voldemort at the Ministry.

"Professor Snape is joining us shortly I assure you Mad-Eye." Lupin said, accepting Mollys tea before taking a seat on a patched up couch.

"Yes well the bloody Baron better get his arse down here quickly before I shove this walking stick in his eye socket-" Mad-Eye scowled, then suddenly everyones attention cut short as Arthur Weasley appeared with the black and white man himself. Professor Snape was of course wearing his usual attire, dressed in long black robes that matched his seemingly black eyes.

"Not necessary I assure you, Mad-eye." Snape hissed, standing in front of the entire gang in the small living space. Everyone could tell Snape was not in a pleasant mood. Not that he normally was, only today his voice was grumpier than normal. "Dumbledore has asked me to make you all aware of the serious damage Hogwarts has gone through yesterday."

Harry stared at Snape. He felt a wave of awkward tension as he made eye contact with his potions Professor, remembering what he had seen in his mind during their Occlumency lessons.

"Well, Severus?" Arthur said, his eyes hoping for good news when obviously none was coming.

"It's as simple as this. Hogwarts was attacked, and one particular item that belonged to us was taken and destroyed that will now cause some certain students," Snapes gaze lingered towards Harry for a brief moment. "…to become more vulnerable. Hogwarts was nearly destroyed, fortunately most of us teachers were there to help defend our castle and-"

"Hang on, that's impossible." Hermione barged in, interrupting Snape. "Death Eaters couldn't have nearly _destroyed_ the castle, aren't there a numerous amount of wards and charms keeping Hogwarts safe?"

"Obviously Miss Granger, you have forgotten that the Dark Lord himself controls the Death Eaters, you cannot deny he is not powerful enough to break through some simple barriers-"

"What was the destroyed item?" Fred asked.

Ron stepped up this time. "Are you saying Hogwarts isn't safe anymore?"

"More vulnerable to what?" Molly asked, worry slapping her face.

Harry sat, and watched as the room broke out into many panicked questions directed to Snape. Some of them talking amongst themselves, asking their own questions. Harry glanced up at Snape who seemed dreadfully annoyed at the impatience of everyone. "Guys, please, can we just listen?" Harry felt his voice silence the room. Snape gave Harry a quick nod of appreciation before he continued.

"If I may continue then. We believe the Dark Lord has ordered the Death Eaters to break in- which I assure you took them a most promising amount of effort, and find something of great importance to him. We are not exactly sure on what he was after, but the item that was taken was the Sorting Hat. And it was destroyed."

"Why would they take the Sorting Hat?" Harry asked, confused as ever.

"We have a theory, that relates to yours and Miss Weasleys adventure in your second year." Ginny looked away when Snape glared at her, embarrassed slightly and not wanting to relive those days. "When the sword presented itself to you, Mr. Potter, it came from the hat, correct?"

Harry nodded swiftly. "And we believe the sword was what he was originally after, but no conclusions have been drawn yet."

"Then why did he destroy it if he wanted to use it to get the sword? Surely he knows only the sword presents itself to a worthy Gryffindor!" Hermione insisted.

Snape nodded. "The hat can talk, remember. It may have explained itself to the Dark Lord on how it works. Perhaps if the hat told the secret of the sword, then he may have found no use anymore for it and simply destroyed it."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, professor." Harry stated, narrowing his eyes. He didn't trust Snape, there were too many things that he had against him to start suddenly putting his trust into him.

"Harry, what are you suggesting?" Sirius gawked, seeming shocked.

Snape smirked. "Yes, Potter, what _are_ you saying?"

"Just that it only happened yesterday and there still should be plenty of questions instead of all of your answers." Harry said.

There was a brief silence, before Snape retorted. "Don't be so quick to be so foolish. We have all discussed this today, several opinions are still floating about this was just the one that seemed more probable."

Harry glared back. It was just like Snape to always seem so innocent when he was so blatantly lying. But he let it go for now, it wasn't worth starting trouble. Especially at a time like this.

"Dumbledore would not reveal on how he knew the hat was destroyed. Before I move on to my last statement," Snape mumbled, awaiting the roar of questions. "Are there any-"

"Is Hogwarts safe? I mean, suppose the Death Eaters really did get passed the barriers, who's to say they won't do it again?" Hermione asked.

"More powerful ones will be put up, and we will now be acquiring the protection of Aurors in the castle who will be living there during the school year. Those who have agreed to it are going to work with Spell and Charm inventors to come up with new ones for even more protection. Professor Dumbledore is doing all he can to keep Hogwarts safe, as long as he is there I can assure you all will be safe from harm."

For once, Harry noticed Snape sounded sincere in what he was saying. He was relieved to see Tonks and Mad-eye exchange winks when Snape had mentioned the Aurors staying there. Harry would be most glad to have them around.

"I'd like to have a word with_ just_ the order now, if you don't mind." Molly took the hint and quickly huffed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins upstairs. As much as they resisted, they finally gave in and got comfortable in Rons bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I suppose all the students will be in danger now then." George mentioned, shoving two stale pumpkin pasties in his mouth.<p>

"Like it really matters to you," Ginny started, slapping Freds hand as he attempted to copy his twin. "You guys aren't even returning to finish your seventh year."

George rolled his eyes. "You're still our sister Ginny, and the rest of you are _like_ family too!" Ron elbowed his brother, even though he knew he was joking. "We still care about ya!"

"We'll be safe with Dumbledore around anyway." Harry mumbled, he had been staring out the window not paying too much attention.

"Oh, yes," Ron snorted sarcastically. "Because he did_ so_ well defending the castle yesterday!"

"Ronald don't be silly, it's still summer time and obviously some of the protection goes down where there's no one there." Hermione blurted.

"They shouldn't take any protection down no matter when it is!"

"It doesn't matter." Ginny said. "We're going back anyway, and we'll all be there to protect Harry and our castle with our lives."

"Protect me?" Harry asked. That got his attention. "I don't need protection, I don't want anyone risking their lives for me-"

"Don't be stupid mate. We'd risk our lives _any_ day for you." Ron said.

"All of us!" George and Fred spoke at the same time.

"Just like you'd do for us, we know you would." Hermione placed a hand on Harrys shoulder.

"You know I would. Thanks guys." Harry smiled, relaxing a little bit, but still wanting to change the topic of conversation. "I wonder what's going to happen without the sorting hat. I mean, who's going to know which house the new first years belong to?"

"Who knows!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll get to choose on their own this time? We all had a pretty good idea of which house we were going to be in at first anyway right?" Ginny said.

Harry frowned. "I didn't. When I first came I barely knew what a Gryffindor was, or that Hufflepuff wasn't some type of pastry."

They all laughed. This year was surely going to be interesting, and none of them were prepared to what was about to happen on their very first day.


	2. A Change in History

A/N~ I know I promised longer chapters. Though this is the shortest chapter out of all of them! So, yeah. No worries! Sorry!  
>Disclaimer on first chapter.<p>

-xx-x*x-xx-

Harry became bored rather quickly while sitting in the train compartment. Ginny, Neville and Luna were there with him, but no one was talking. Luna had tried to start a few conversations, but gave up when everyone simply replied with a nod or a shrug. With the silence, Neville had an especially hard time sitting still. He tried to read his book, but Harry could tell he was nervous sitting beside Luna. He could tell Ginny felt the same way as Neville, it was obvious how Ginny had started to like Harry over the summer. For the rest of the month during his stay at the burrow, she was frantically trying to seek out any alone time for the two of them. He tried to avoid them as best as he could, as he found himself not liking the constant chattering of how the school was in danger or how she begged him to keep on with the DA lessons.

Harry had eventually agreed to continue the DA lessons, even though they would go back to having a normal Defense Against the Dark Arts class thanks to Umbridge finally being gone with. He ran his fingers over the scar on his hand as he remembered last year's torture. It was painful, and the scar was a simple reminder of how much he hated the horrid woman.

The uncomfortable silence was broken when he saw a familiar annoying blonde boy walk past with his two followers, and two other people he recognized as Pansy and Blaise. Malfoy turned and stared at Harry, but quickly turned away obviously heading down to where the other new prefects were. Hermione and Ron were there as well, he was impressed and relieved when he found out the both of them were chosen. It would give him more time to be alone to his own thoughts. And _that_ didn't get to happen very often.

He wouldn't normally care for seeing Malfoy, but the quick look he had giving Harry was strange. The years before, Malfoy had always been at least slightly upbeat and sarcastic with his remarks. He would grin evilly on occasion, and always try to get a reaction from him. But this time, his face was running pale and his eyes were colder than ever. It's like he _knew_ something, but didn't dare to act on it. Still, the uncaring side of Harry took over and he turned his focus back to the passing lush green scenery outside.

After a couple more hours, everyone was warned to put on their robes as they would be arriving soon. Ron and Hermione had long returned, and the crowded room of six became even more crowded when they were all standing attempting to re-dress themselves.

The train stopped, and they all piled outside into the cold night air. Harry spotted Hagrid who waved towards them before calling out for first years. Hermione smiled, and dragged Ron and Harry with her up to the thestral pulled carriages. The six of them climbed up, Harry felt warm being in between his two best friends. He couldn't help but feel happy that he had spent the whole day with his newly found gang friends as well. Luna was apparently thinking the same thing.

"I hope the six of us get to spend a lot more time together this year." She said, her voice calm.

"Me too. Even though you're in Ravenclaw, we could find times to hang out, like perhaps start a study group?" Ginny insisted.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry forced himself too as well. It's not like they'd get to see each other enough _every single day_ including DA meetings. Oh well, he knew if he had of sad no they would have dragged him along anyway.

And that's when it happened.

No one else was paying attention. They could hardly see in the dark, but the second they had gone through the gates up towards the castle, Harry noticed it instantly. He could hear murmurs from other carriages ahead and behind them, but no one on his noticed.

Ron caught sight of Harrys staring at his chest. "Er, Harry?"

"Er.. Ron, guys, everyone look!" Harry pointed at Rons robes. The red and gold colors had simply turned to white, and the Gryffindor patch had magically changed to the crest of Hogwarts. Everyone elses did as well.

"What's wrong with our robes!" Hermione scowled. "You don't think..."

"Cause of the hat? That's what I was thinking." Harry stated.

Luna shrugged. "Maybe since the sorting hat is gone, we will all be forced into one giant house together. We'll just be Hogwarts students, instead of four houses!"

"That's absurd. They couldn't do that, Hogwarts has _always_ been four houses. Since the _four_ founders. They would never change it, it'd be a change of history!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, something must just be wrong with the robes. It's probably just some kind of prank."

Luna just smiled to herself as she watched the Castle come into view.

* * *

><p>The robes never changed. Infact, everyones robes were black with their house colors changed to white.<p>

What was even _more_ shocking was the Great Hall. Instead of the houses personal flags that hung down above the tables, they were again only Hogwarts flags. Something was definitely strange. Perhaps Luna was right?

Dumbledores voice boomed over the students once everyone was settled in. Professor McGonagall stood still infront of a group of confused first years. Surely they weren't waiting to be sorted?

"Good evening, students. I'd like to welcome each and every one of you back to Hogwarts!" Instead of loud cheers and excitement like every other year was filled with, everyone clapped a little bit, staring pleadingly at the Headmaster as if expecting to hear nothing but the bad news. "I understand how all of you must be feeling right now. It is of great sadness that I inform you of the death of our Sorting Hat."

Death? He was speaking as if it were alive. Then again, it did seem like it had a life of its own considering the conversations and opinions the damned hat had.

"Over the summer, Hogwarts was indeed attacked by Death Eaters." The tables broke out into quiet whispers. "That being said, the Professors and I have discussed new means of protection. I'd like to welcome Auror Tonks, Auror Kingsley, Auror Moody, and Auror Dawlish."

Harry blinked at that name. He recognized him immediately. "Hermione, that's-"

"The Auror who was supposed to arrest Hagrid, I know." She said, keeping a firm gaze on Dumbledore. "He must know that Dawlish was actually on Umbridges side!"

"I guess he doesn't. We'll have to keep an eye on him this year." Neville spoke up from across Harry.

"I'd also like to welcome our new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn."

"Potions teacher?" Hermione said coolly. "So that means..."

"And to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape."

Complete Silence. Harry gawked, mouth hanging open as if he had just seen the sun explode.

"Moving on," Dumbledore nodded to Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Dawlish before they took their stand behind the teachers table. "They will be here for the entire year, serving to protect our castle. Now," Dumbledore stepped around his podium to clearly face everyone. "As you may have noticed, your robes and the castle have changed quite drastically. It was a sort of magic that happened the second after the hat was destroyed. It's quite possible we may never get the houses back to normal again, as we have tried countless times over the summer."

Snape. Snape was his new Defense teacher. Out of all the other eligible teachers, Dumbledore had to pick Snape. The nerve! It was his favorite class, and now he feared he wouldn't be able to look forward to it anymore thanks to the greasy git being the new teacher. The shock of it still hit him hard, and he didn't really pay much attention to what Dumbledore had just said about the robes. At least he'd have Tonks and Mad-eye here all year. That was the only pleasant news so far. Harry looked up from his table. Someone was staring at him, he could feel it, but couldn't see who it was.

"We have decided, on an entire new plan of actions. There will no longer be any houses, until at least next term when we have figured out how to fix everything."

Once again the tables broke out into numerous whispers and murmurs. "Please, if you'd all stay quiet I will finish explaining how we will now work." The hall silenced, and Dumbledore continued. "Now, instead of dividing you each into houses we have decided to take a more easy route."

"Easy route? Since when does Dumbledore do anything the easy way." Seamus exclaimed, hearing a few snickers from their classmates afterwards.

"You will be separated alphabetically into groups, to avoid confusion of who is in what floor. This is only for sleeping arrangements, not competitive teams like normal."

Ron swallowed. "On no. This means some of us are going to get separated!"

Hermione cast a wide, fearful look to everyone.

"We will continue to use three of the four common rooms and dormitories. Some of you will be revisiting your newly changed house room, and some will not. But please, enjoy a feast before we get to any of that." And with that, Dumbledore nodded his head as piles and plates of food erupted on the four tables. Harry was relieved, at least for the time being they could enjoy each other's company together before they were split up.

"I can't believe this." Ron said, face in his hands. "My last name started with a W, I will for sure not be living with any of you this year!"

Ginny rested her head on her brothers shoulders. "It's okay Ron, don't forget we'll be spending all day together. Just.. Not sleeping in the same rooms."

"Ginnys right!" Dean said, joining in the conversation. "I mean, it's always been Me, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry in one room, but we still kept being best friends with other people. Like you three," Dean said, nodding to Hermione. "You kept best friends even though she slept in a different dorm."

"True, but we had to be in the common rooms by seven." Harry pointed out. "We spent all our time there practically."

"Maybe Dumbledore will take pity on us and change the curfews." Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged, she pushed her food around on her plate and Harry felt a sting of pity for her. Harry got a wave of the staring feeling again, but ignored it and continued to nibble on the tiny amount of food on his plate. He had noticed barely anyone being hungry after this, except for Dean and a few others who didn't seem to mind any of the news.

"Three... Dumbledore said three out of the four common rooms." Neville pondered out loud. Hermione looked up.

"Huh... you're right, he did! Perhaps we'll only be sorted into three rooms? I wonder why. That could mean..." Hermione glanced at Harry. "That you might be in the same place as Malfoy. M and P are both sort of in the middle."

Harry moaned in annoyance. "Perfect. That's lovely actually, I wouldn't mind trying to have a spot of tea in our new room together. It's almost as fancy as having Snape being our new Defense teacher." He was joking, of course.

Ron almost spat out his pumpkin juice. "That's bloody likely! Could you imagine!" He smiled, and Hermione and a few others joined in at the joke. Harry grinned as well, but still repulsed by the fact of that even being a possibility.

"Imagine if you two had to share dorms." Ginny said, then regretting it instantly after receiving the death glare from Harry.

"I would have to switch schools." Harry wasn't joking that time. Dinner went pretty fast. After everyone seemed to have finished eating, which still left heaps of food on the table, it all disappeared when Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium. Harry swallowed, mentally preparing himself to imagine the year without Hermione and Ron if he was forced too.

"Now, I will explain the new sleeping arrangements. Students with the last names A through F will be taking their things to their new, or old, dormitories where Gryffindors normally would be." Harry let out a sigh of relief. He saw a look of disappointment on Seamus's face. His last name was Finnigan and he'd have to be without most of his Gryffindor friends who weren't from A to F.

"Students from G to P," Harry smiled, Hermione returned it when she was relieved to find that she'd have plenty of friends around. All except Ron.

"Will be taking their things to the old Hufflepuff dorms." Dumbledore continues. That's when Harry met the eyes of the person staring at him. It was Dawlish, the familiar Auror. It wasn't a cold or evil stare, it was actually quite normal as if the Auror had been trying to study him. _Great_.

"Which leaves Q to Z to take the old quarters of Ravenclaw. Before you all head off, I'd like you all to stay and mingle while I have a quick word with the new prefects please, if you'd all gather outside to the entrance hall."

Hermione and Ron sat up. Harry stood up as well, but only to give Ron a hug. "I'm sorry mate. I promise, we'll triple the effort to hangout. All three of us," Ron hugged back, obviously hurt by having to leave his best friends. "And try and get Dumbledore to change curfew."


	3. Knocking on Barrel Doors

**A/N: Nothing really thrilling happens, but it's just leading up to something big! Don't worry! Also I didn't have my lovely beta for this chapter as she's away camping, so bear with me! :D I tried as best I could to edit everything. lalala:)  
><strong>  
>-xx-x*x-xx-<p>

Harry watched his friends and the other prefects leave the great hall. His stomach turned, acting as if it wasn't accepting any of the three spoonfuls of food he just had. Ignoring it, Harry took a seat back down beside Ginny once a familiar face presented itself at the table beside Neville.

"Hello everyone!" Luna said, smiling brightly.

"Luna, hey." Harry responded.

"We'll be in the same common room this year, won't it be fun? It'll be all of us- except for you and Ron, Ginny." Luna's large smile quickly faded. "I'm terribly sad at the news. But I'm sure you'll enjoy the Ravenclaw dormitories, the painting asks you funny riddles before you enter. It's quite comfortable in there. There's stars on the ceiling, you know. Sometimes they fly around too."

Harry noticed Ginny wasn't paying attention. She just nodded and smiled. Dean also took notice in this as well, and placed a hand on top of Ginnys. "We'll be in the same common rooms though at least, yeah?"

Harry was surprised when he saw Ginnys face light up. Ron would probably have more of a fit, but he wasn't here. It wasn't long until he was, though. After about five minutes of pointless chatter about the Ravenclaw dorms, the doors re-opened and the prefects strolled out towards the tables. They all returned to their seats, but before anyone had a chance to start asking questions Dumbledore was already speaking.

"Thank you all. Now, if you could all follow your new prefects to your rooms please."

Hermione stood up. "Oh god. This is going to be painful. Harry, the prefects for us is going to be me, and the unfortunate..." Hermione stopped as the other two former Slytherins were standing at the door already waiting for the others. "Come on everyone from G to P, follow me." She let everyone go towards Malfoy and Pansy, before she gave a long sad hug to Ron.

An annoyed groan escaped Harry. Why does _Malfoy_ have to be one of the prefects? Harry guessed the blonde would have a lot of fun deducting house points and appointing detentions at him all year. Joy. Harry stood with Neville and Luna amongst the crowd and waved a goodbye to Ron, holding back on how upset he was to see his best friend slumped like that.

Harry followed everyone across towards the kitchens. He had never known where the Hufflepuff common rooms were, and it was strange when they stopped in front of a large stack of barrels inside the walls in the corridors by the kitchens. Hermione stepped up in front of Pansy who looked as though she was about to speak.

"Alright, so.. for those of you who weren't in Hufflepuff before," Hermione started, ignoring the rude huff from Pansy. "Here's how you enter. This Barrel here," She pointing to one that was large enough to be a door. "Is where you enter. You have to knock on it five times a certain way or it won't open. Knock twice, then three times as if you're knocking to the syllables in Helga Hufflepuff. Like so." Hermione knocked on the barrel whilst saying "Hel-ga Huff-le-puff".

The barrel swung open like a door. "You've got to be careful. If you knock on the wrong one, or the wrong way, you'll be drenched in vinegar." Pansy said, stepping in. Hermione looked impressed with herself, silent praising that she got it right the very first time. Some of the other previous Hufflepuffs made their way easily in and settled down without thought. Harry couldn't help but feel glad that this common room was cozy, and not at all like the chilling Slytherin common room in the dungeons. It was a large white carpeted room, with a fireplace surrounded by multiple brown armchairs and soft looking couches. A few tables and chairs were opposite to a wall with doors leading up to dormitories. The walls were made up of bookshelves stuffed with all sorts of books. Harry noticed Hermione gaze in awe at all the books. It was like a dream room come true for her.

"So who sleeps where?" Neville pointed out, opening one of the dorm doors. "They're like tunnels!" Everyone peered inside, noticing other side doors down a short tunnel. The walls again lined with more books.

"Oh, right." Pansy said, slipping out a roll of parchment from her robes. "Dumbledore gave me the list here. Alright, down hall one we have..." Harry stood beside Neville and Luna while he waited to hear any familiar names. So far it was mostly the earlier years, until Pansy reached the sixth year names.

"For the girls, in one room we have Hermione Granger, Pansy Park- Oh, me, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Parvati Patil." Eventually, she carried onto the boys. She listed the first group, then at last Harry heard his name in the second. "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy."

_DAMNIT_! Harry glared at Draco who had snapped his head to angrily stare back. Everyone sort of went silent, and Hermione caught the tension between the two rivals. "Er, okay. Let's just finish shall we?" They finished calling the names, but Harry had already turned away to go sit with Neville and Luna on one of the couches. He couldn't help but feel miserable. His first day back at Hogwarts had proved to be nothing but awful news.

"Oh well, I'm just glad I'm not left alone with those three. I actually don't mind Anthony, he's a pretty nice guy really it's just the other two." Neville said nervously, as Harry nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to try and avoid.. you know, them."

Harry followed Neville's nod towards the two former Slytherins. "I've been doing that since first year, it won't be too much of a problem. I hope." Harry stated, trying to reassure Neville. Everyone looked back up at Hermione who was standing in the center of the room, calling for everyones attention. "Also, thanks to Ronald Weasley," She glanced over towards her friends before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to extend our curfew hours to nine o'clock on weekdays, and midnight on weekends. Also for those of fifth years and up, our curfew from out of school grounds is set to eight o'clock on weekdays, and eleven on weekends." She had to raise her voice for the last parts over the excitement that exploded in the common rooms. _Thank goodness_. Harry said to himself.

"So the Weasel actually did something of importance for once. Shocking, considering nothing he ever does is considered useful. Including living." Malfoy sneered to Goyle, who was trying to be quiet but Harry heard anyway. He was already half way there, fist curled, when Neville grabbed Harrys arm.

"Don't bother Harry!" He insisted, attempting to hold him back. Harry's fists tightened,_ how dare Malfoy say something like that about Ron_! Malfoy took notice quickly and glared.

"Offended are you, Potter?" Malfoy spat angrily.

"Whatever." Harry breathed, turning back towards Neville. He thought he heard Malfoy mumble something else, but didn't bother listening. Neville was right, it wasn't worth starting an argument in front of everyone. Not that it would be a new thing, just his day needed to find a bit of peace before it ended horribly.

"Say Harry," Luna said, with Hermione beside her. "Why don't we go for a walk around the castle? Maybe we could find Ron and Ginny. I know the way to Ravenclaw, perhaps they will want to join us?"

Harry nodded. It was almost seven thirty and they still had a bit of time left before curfew. He walked past the stupid blonde, until he tripped over someone's foot trying to walk. He caught himself before he fell through, and glared at Goyle who had his foot stuck out in front of him. He was laughing with another former Slytherin, he expected Malfoy to be as well but he only had a bitter look on his face.

"Are you dying to find amusement now that you've only got one of your constantly-hungry followers left?" Hermione growled, taking Harrys arm.

Malfoy stood up from the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "Shut up, Granger." He said, turning around. Harry blinked in confusion; normally Malfoy would have said something else to provoke them even further. Sighing with relief, he followed his friends back out the door towards the moving staircases. They climbed them up to one of the towers, and started up a long spiral staircase.

"Something's different about Malfoy. Do you think he's suffering now that Lucius is in Azkaban?" Hermione asked. Harry raised an eyebrow, he didn't know Lucius was in Azkaban.

"When did that happen? Serves him right anyway."

Neville was the one to answer. "Right after the battle we had with them."

"Ah..." Harry avoided trying to remember that day. He had never felt so strange, the way Voldemort got into his mind lying on the floor. The horrible feeling as if his mind had been stripped of all life.

"We're here!" Luna walked up to a large painting. A few people were lingering outside. Luna walked up to her former house-mate Renee Yins and asked her to go and grab Ron and Ginny. She did so, waving a short hello to everyone else. It didn't take long before Ron and Ginny stepped out of the door, and ran to join their friends.

"Harry!" Ginny said, attempting to hug Harry but quickly decided not to.

"Hi guys." Ron mumbled, still seeming depressed. Harry walked beside his best friend as they all made their way down back down the stairs.

"What's the old Hufflepuff room like?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Not much different than Gryffindor, except-"

"_HUNDREDS_ and_ hundreds_ of books all along every single wall! It's brilliant!" Hermione interrupted, Ron managing a smile.

"Sounds great. Ravenclaws alright and everything. And we have Dean, that I'm glad about."

"Me too!" Ginny said in the back. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you know Neville and Harry are now stuck with Draco Malfoy in their shared dorm?" Luna said.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone else stopped as well, wondering what was wrong. "I am_ so sorry_ to hear that mate."

"I suppose you'll be switching schools now then, hey?" Ginny said, giggling.

Harry laughed slightly. "Probably. It really sucks, but I'm sure Neville and I will survive."

Neville nodded. "We'll try to anyway."

The gang made their way through the castle, still laughing and joking around together. Harry was glad to finally have a few smiles before the day ended. Having his friends around was definitely a plus, but he couldn't shake the feeling that these moments wouldn't last much longer. They reached the doors, and Ginny looked awkwardly at the trio before turning to Neville and Luna.

"Let's the three of us go to the library, shall we?" Ron thanked Ginny as they left. Harry opened the doors, the three of them didn't even need to tell each other what they were thinking. They all knew they were going to stop and see Hagrid before heading back to the dorms. The night was warm enough as they trailed down the hill towards the familiar cottage. If this day would get better, seeing Hagrid would be the reason. They didn't need to knock, as Hagrid was walking through his pumpkin patch towards them with a large bucket of vegetables.

"Ah! Hello Harry! Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid exclaimed, setting his bucket down by the stairs. "It's 'bout time you three showed up! I was startin to worry yeh weren't gonna come down ter say hello." He opened his large doors, stepping inside to let them all in.

"Hagrid it's great to see you again!" Harry wrapped his arms around his old friend who hugged him back accordingly.

"Always my pleasure Harry. Tea anyone?" They all agreed and sat themselves down at Hagrids large table as Hagrid made them a quick cup of tea. A smell of something burning filled Harrys nose, but took notice of an old burnt piece of toast in the trash can. Hagrid slapped a raw steak on the floor towards Fang, who took it and gnawed on it afterwards.

"So how was the three of yehs' first day back at school?" Hagrid asked.

Harry sighed. "Awful."

"Ah come on now Harry, it couldn' have been that bad?" Hagrid asked while slipping the kettle onto the stove, and sat down to join the three of them while he waited for the water to boil.

Harry finally felt comfortable enough to rant about his day, being around his best friends. "It has. The train ride was boring," Hermione and Ron shifted, embarrassed as Harry turned to them for a second. "Dawlish gets accepted to be a protector, Snape is the teacher of my favorite class, I got stared at for the entire dinner by some professor I haven't even met yet, I get separated from my best friend, and not only did I get put into the same common room as Malfoy but the same dorm." He breathed once he had finished. Both Hermione and Ron were turned to look at Hagrid, eagerly waiting for a response.

"Alrigh'. Seems like you really did have a bad day. Ah, I'm sure you'll get used to it though, and at least yer back at Hogwarts!"

Harry nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>Harry was glad to see Malfoy wasn't in the common room when he and Hermione returned. He figured he'd spend a little more time with Hermione in front of the fire before they went off to bed. They chatted for a while, about classes and how Ron seemed so sad.<p>

"I can't get the taste of stale tea out of my mouth."

Harry smiled, nodding in agreement. "Maybe we'll get Hagrid some new tea for Christmas."

"Thinking about Christmas already?" Hermione asked, avoiding a yawn.

"No, just a thought…"

"What's bothering you Harry?" Hermione blurted. Harry would have been surprised at the question, but he had been down all day and Hermione was bound to figure it out at some point. Though he had pretty much made his points clear at Hagrids, there really was something else sticking to the back of his mind.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Everything I suppose, how everything is suddenly different and it all happened in a day. There's just… I have a feeling this year is going to be different. Like something even more big is going to happen."

"Well of course something is. Harry, if you haven't noticed, every year gets more difficult for us and bigger, more dangerous events occur. But don't bother your mind with it, for now let's just try and make the best of a new year okay?"

Hermiones words were comforting. It never occurred to Harry that every year was worse, but perhaps Hermione was right. Maybe it would be better to just let things go until they happened. What's the point of fretting over stuff that hasn't even happened yet? _Who knows_, Harry thought._ Maybe this year will prove to be normal for once_.

Hermione insisted it was time for bed after an hour of happier conversation, but Harry stayed. He wanted to write Sirius a letter first.

'_Dear Sirius,_

_You won't believe what's different at Hogwarts. The four houses are gone, because of the hat getting destroyed. For some reason. We're actually in three groups now, we were placed in alphabetical order and thankfully Hermione was in my group. Ron wasn't, he seems awfully depressed about leaving us. I feel terrible about it, I wish there was something I could do. And I got Malfoy in my dorm. It's terrible. Neville and I are still together but it's going to be weird sharing a dorm with my second biggest enemy._

_Snape is also our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know he's in the order now, but I still don't trust him. I have a bad feeling about this year so far. We have a new professor too, Professor Slughorn as our potions teacher. He kept staring at me like I was on fire or something. Also, how come no one told me Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban? I suppose it doesn't matter, just curious._

_What's new over there? How is the order? I hope everyone is alright. I suppose I'll have Tonks and Mad-eye to keep up with too, but I miss you loads already. I can't wait for Christmas._

_Harry_'

Harry folded up the parchment paper and slipped it in his pocket. He'd wait until tomorrow, since it was well past curfew already. He could use his invisibility cloak, but a yawn swept over him and he began to feel tired. Harry sat up, and made his way into his dorm. He hadn't actually seen it yet, but didn't feel too surprised when he noticed there wasn't much of a difference to how his old dorm looked. Five beds, with curtains to match, and a window with a bench underneath. He crept over to his own bed, noticing everyone else was already asleep. Except one other empty bed which was right beside his. Malfoy was still nowhere in sight, but Harry was too tired to care. He changed his clothes quickly, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	4. Forced Insults

**A/N: Sorry for long wait. :* I can assure you Draco will not turn into a soft love-begging baboon!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter characters or the world they live in. Just this story.**

**EDIT: I am so sorry, I had to re-edit this chapter due to name mix ups. Sorry! It doesn't change the story though, just a silly mistake!(:**

**-xx-XX-xx-**

Harry woke up from a dreamless slumber when he felt a hand shaking him against the shoulder.

"Harry, are you coming for breakfast?" Neville asked, pleased that he finally woke him up.

Harry yawned and reached for his glasses. "Yeah, thanks for waking me. I'll be right down." Harry said quickly. Neville nodded and left, and Harry got up and stretched. He peered over at the still empty bed next to his own wondering if Malfoy had even bothered to return at all, either that or Malfoy had slept and gone already. A tight grumble erupted from Harry's stomach, begging to be fed. Food didn't exactly cross his mind at this point, he'd go for breakfast but he felt so uneasy from stress that he'd rather pass on a whole meal. Quickly changing into his robes and grabbing his wand, he made his way back to the common room to find Hermione waiting for him. She smacked her book shut that her face was previously buried in, and stood up in an instant when she spotted her best friend coming out of the dorms.

"You didn't need to wait for me." Harry said smiling.

Hermione shook her head, slipping her book into her side bag. "I always wait for you! Ready then?"

Harry nodded, taking in one more yawn before the both of them left the barrel door.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Surprisingly."

"Me too. I went up to the room and everyone else was sitting in their beds talking to each other. Pansy is actually kind of an alright person, considering she's a Slytherin and all. Did you know she's secretly interested in Muggle Studies?"

"No, but I guess it's not so secret anymore." Harry joked.

Hermione clasped a hand on her mouth. "Oh, please don't tell her I told you!"

"I promise. I highly doubt I'd bring that up in conversation anyway."

"True enough." Hermione relaxed a little bit. "Did you write to Sirius?"

Harry nodded, taking the parchment paper from his pocket. "I'll take it up to Hedwig after first class. Speaking of which, what do we have first? We have almost the same schedule this year right?"

Hermione unfolded a paper she was carrying. "We have Potions first," _Bloody Brilliant_. Harry thought to himself. "Then I've got History of Magic while you and Ron have Divination, then it's double Defense Against the Dark arts, and finally Charms. Today anyway."

Harry sighed. At least he'd be ending with Charms, he didn't much care to be excited for any of the other ones. Potions was always his least favorite, then again it was mostly because of Snape constantly finding ways to humiliate him and deduct points. Perhaps with a new teacher it might be different. Divination was always just a big joke, though it could be fun sometimes when him and Ron were messing with Professor Trelawney's head. He would have been excited for his favorite class, except his least favorite teacher was now taking over for a change. An unfortunate change that is.

They quickly reached the doors to the great hall. He noticed the old Gryffindor table was no longer just Gryffindors. People from every house were sitting at different tables. It would be more of finding a spot than sitting with your previous house-mates. He peered over to where the Slytherins always sat, noticing that they were the only ones that kept to their old seating arrangements.

Harry spotted Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and a bunch of his other old friends sitting at the old Ravenclaw table. Hermione and Harry happily joined them, and he took his own seat next Ron who was staring triumphantly at his now empty plate.

"Morning sleepy head!" Seamus said to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mornin." He stifled another yawn, before putting a spoonful of eggs and half a slice of toast on his plate.

"Geez mate," Ron said. "Don't over eat now."

Harry laughed sarcastically. He wasn't hungry anyway, he'd probably eat more at lunch but for now he'd settle for less.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron sat down together at one table in the Potions classroom, with Hermione and Seamus behind them. Professor Slughorn wasn't there yet, but they were all a bit early anyway. It took about five minutes for the rest of the class to eventually stroll in, one by one. With one more empty table beside them, Harry sighed in annoyance as Malfoy and Pansy were forced to sit there, as they were the last to arrive. He could tell Malfoy wasn't all too pleased with it either, considering he almost had to fight Pansy for the seat furthest away from Harry. He probably would have felt insulted, but instead felt the need to thank the Parkinson girl for giving up and blocking Harrys view of Malfoy. He didn't actually care though, his attention was now placed on the stubby man coming through the door.<p>

"Good morning class!" He sounded rather pleasant, a buzz of hope ringing through Harry. "I'm Professor Slughorn, your new potions teacher."

The new teacher exchanged quick a glance with Harry.

"Excuse me, sir," Pansy said, raising her hand. "But why did Professor Snape leave as Potions Teacher?"

Harry listened intently. This could be interesting. "Well, erm, Miss Parkinson?" He paused until Pansy nodded. "Yes, well apparently he had wanted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts for quite some time and Professor Dumbledore finally agreed to it."

"And he chose _you_ why?" Harry was surprised to see some former Hufflepuff talk so rudely.

"I'll have you know I taught potions at Hogwarts many years ago for quite some time. Now, if we could begin," They watched as Professor Slughorn took out a large vial of a clear liquid with small blue air-like swirls swarming around in it. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Harry wasn't surprised when Hermiones hand shot up, but more shocked when Malfoys did. He almost never spoke in class. If he did, it was either to shot some sly remark about being such a proud git, or a rude joke about Harry and his friends.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn said, oblivious to Hermiones frown.

"It's Yewbreath. It's highly illegal for one thing," Malfoy pointed out smoothly. "But it is designed to allow the one who brews it take complete mind control over the one who drinks it, for one day. If it's made incorrectly, the potion will wipe out the drinkers memory completely and cause the brewer to go insane for the rest of his life."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn noted. "He is very much correct when he says this potion is illegal due to it's similarities between itself and the Imperius curse. However, today we will be brewing only a minor legal version of which allows the drinker to be controlled for ten seconds. Each of you will make this with your partner, and before I forget," He took out his wand and flicked it towards a pile of books on the floor. "Your textbooks for the year."

Harry watched as his landed in front of him. He flipped through the clean fresh pages, until he hit Yewbreath - Legal Version. A few people had risen from their seats to start the potion making. Harry found it strange how they were learning about a brand new potion so quickly, where as the first few classes of Snapes old class would be spent taking notes, and deducting house points from Gryffindor. "I'll get the ingredients." Harry heard Ron say, leaving him for a few minutes before returning with a handful of strange bottles and items.

"Add two drops of yarrow juice." Ron said to Harry. Harry quickly added the drops, and continued to crush, strain, chop, and stir. Nearly ten minutes later, after they were finished, they noticed their air-like swirls were a neon green instead of blue. "Oh well, at least we tried. Could you grab a vial?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, and walked up to Professor Slughorns table where a variety of empty vials and bottles were. He picked up a long skinny one, only to jump in surprise when he heard a loud _whoosh_ from behind him. He turned, only to see Ron standing away with a white face. He must have knocked over their cauldron, because their potion was spilt all over the table. The only thing besides left over ingredients that got ruined was Harrys new book.

"It's alright, no worries no worries." Slughorn stated, making sure everyone calmed down after the commotion. He cleaned it up quickly with a simple spell. "I believe there are a few extra books just in that bookshelf over there Mr. Potter." Slughorn pointed over to a bookshelf where Harry stepped over to. There was only one, and he picked it up curiously. It was older than the others, but still the same book. It was beaten and battered, and from Harrys opinion it couldn't have been less ridiculous looking. He flipped through the pages, and found himself annoyed when he noticed someone else had previously written and doodled over all the pages.

At the end of class, Harry and Ron gathered their things and stood by the door frame waiting for Hermione.

"First class and already in trouble. Better watch out, Potter." Malfoy said irritably as he passed by.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron said, turning his back to the prat. "Ready for Divinations?"

* * *

><p>Divinations came and left pretty quickly. It was the same old boring prediction stuff they always did. Their break had gone by just as quickly, and it was finally time for their first DADA class of their sixth year. Harry walked in feeling extremely unconfident. His stomach turned, for once he <em>didn't<em> want to come to his favorite class. He took a seat next to Ron near the back. He figured if he sat far enough away, he would be able to focus at least a little bit on the learning instead of having Snape constantly at his throat.

Hermione turned around in her chair after sitting with Neville in front of the boys. "If Snape is as awful as he was substituting for Lupin in third year, then I might have to transfer."

"Don't you dare!" Ron whispered mockingly, as Snape himself strode in with his robes dragging behind. The teacher looked angry as he always did, and he showed it without a care.

"You have two classes with me today. We will be learning about non-verbal spells in a few minutes..." He stopped at the front and turned to face the silenced class. "The Headmaster has asked me to start with something a little different than teaching."

Harry winced. Non-verbal spells was a topic he had wanted to learn about for a long time. A few times he had accomplished them on his own, simply being minor ones such as fluffing his pillow or tying his shoe. However, it was not a topic Harry was very good at. Both of those times he not only accomplished to fluff the pillow or tie the shoe, but also to explode the pillow into thousands of feathers and tie the shoelace into one giant undo-able knot.

"Seeing as how houses are no longer a part of Hogwarts, that means there is no competition either or forced rivalries. He has asked each of us teachers to use this specific class time to make sure the students understand this."

"What's he gonna have us do, _bond_ with eachother?" Ron whispered. Harry turned his head away from Snape to avoid getting caught by the laugh he felt coming.

"I will be putting you all into pairs. You will be partners until the end of my term this year. However, you will not like these pairs. Please go around and find someone you've never conserved with, or someone you find absolutely revolting."

Harry moaned with the rest of the class. How unfair! This class was proving itself to be just as awful as he thought it would be. Before Harry could stand, Pansy Parkinson grabbed his shoulder. "I want Potter to be my partner." She said, glaring at Ron as Blaise Zabini closed in on the ginger.

Snape snorted. "Sorry Miss Parkinson. I think you'll do better with someone more like Granger."

Hermione sighed and slid her chair over to let the huffed Pansy sit beside her.

"Potter will be with Malfoy."

Harry stared up at Snape. That wasn't even_ fair_. He refused to move, and noticed form across the room that Malfoy looked just as displeased with Snape as he did. That's one thing in common anyway.

"Now, Malfoy." Snape said, glaring at the blonde.

"But sir-"

"No buts." Before Malfoy could argue further, Snape had turned around to stop a bicker that had erupted between Ron and Goyle, who Snape then also forced to be term-long partners.

"Well Potter, I can honestly say I am not looking forward to this class anymore thanks to you." Malfoy said, slamming his bag of books with a _clink_ on the table he now had to share with Harry.

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry noticed a small vial of a familiar clear liquid roll out of Malfoys bag. Before he could pinpoint on what it was, Malfoy had grabbed it and stuffed it away.

"Now that everyone is settled," Snape said, continuing on. "We will begin with nonverbal spells. All of you, out of your desks."

Everyone stood up and stayed beside their desks. Snape lifted his wand and slightly pushed it forward, and to everyones awe the desks began to pile themselves up at the sides of the class leaving a large open area.

"I want you to stand in front of your partners in a lineup."

Harry reluctantly stood a few feet in front of Malfoy. He was thankfully in between Hermione and Ron, who were in front of Pansy and Goyle.

"Now then, to cast a nonverbal spell your mind must be completely blank. Prepare yourself. Breath in deep, raise your wand, and cast a simple levitation spell _without_ saying it out loud."

Harry raised his wand to Malfoy. Clear his mind? Was Snape insane? He obviously had to be if he expected Harrys mind to be cleaned out. His mind was _never_ clear. His focused on Malfoy, who mocked him with a fist clenching smirk.

"Come on now Potter, we don't have all day." Malfoy barked.

Harry noticed Hermione already had Pansy a foot off the ground. Ron had issues, he couldn't even get Goyle to budge. "He's too bloody big to lift with my mind anyway!" He had mumbled.

_Levicorpus_. Harry thought lazily, trying to imagine Malfoy being lifted. He didn't, however Malfoys eyes shot to his feet as if he felt something. It was a start anyway. Hermione was still the only one on the first partner to could get off the ground, and as usual Snape seemed to ignore it.

_Levicorpus_! Harry narrowed his eyes, focusing harder. He was beginning to get frustrated when nothing happened.

"Come on Potter, you're barely lifting my shoelace!" Malfoy scowled. "Do it like this."

Harry lowered his wand when Malfoy raised his. After two seconds, Harry suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. It felt as if he was trying to balance himself as the space between his feet and the floor grew. "Alright, I get it. Put me down now."

Malfoy smirked and shrugged. "If you wish." Malfoy lowered his wand and Harry was unprepared for when he fell face first into the floor. "You bloody git!" Harry scowled loudly as everyone had stopped to stare. Pansy and Goyle snickered. Harry got up angrily, and raised his wand to Malfoy.

"You can't do it. You already tried, god you're absolutely worthless."

"I can, I just need to practice." Harry returned bitterly.

"Great, you can practice on your Weasel when he's not busy being useless."

Harrys grip on his wand tightened. Ron turned to Malfoy before giving up on Goyle. "Hey!"

"No need to insult Ron, Malfoy."

"Don't I always?" Malfoy grinned.

"Could we just focus on the lesson?" Harry grunted, not wanting to be pushed any further.

"Not with you as my partner. Than again it's much better than having a weasel, thank god Snape wasn't_ that_brainless. He can barely lift Goyle off the ground!" Goyle gave a disgruntled laugh and Malfoys words.

"That's enough Malfoy!" Harry boomed.

"Harry stop!" Hermione whispered, begging for him not to grab Snapes attention who was reading parchment on his desk.

"Listen to your muggle loving girlfriend Potter before you get yourself hurt." Malfoy said.

Harry was about to snap on him for calling Hermione a mudblood again, but noticed that word never left Malfoys mouth._ Muggle loving? _

"Or sorry, is that the nothing to live fors' girlfriend?" Malfoy blinked at Ron. Harry shuddered, something wasn't quite right. Normally Malfoy would be keen to jump on every opportunity to bash at him and his friends, but for some reason all of his insults felt somehow _forced. _No matter, it wasn't stopping the bubbling anger swelling up inside of Harry at the moment.

"You take that back! Ron's got a lot more to live for than _you_ do. I'd rather practice on a ferret anyway."

"I can assure you Potter, my life has a lot more purpose than someone who's bound to live in secondhand clothing all of his life." Malfoy stepped closer, his own hands tightening around his wand.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry ]could barely hold himself back before doing something stupid.

"You could do so much better than-" Malfoy stopped when Harrys hand gave a quick flick with his wand and he was thrown roughly against the stone wall. A painting above him came crashing to the ground and shattering into a hundred pieces. Snape roared from his desk.

"WHAT is going on Potter?" He scowled, racing to where everyone was staring at.

"I-I'm sorry professor, I just got mad, I didn't even say anything or _think_ anything it just happened!" Harry yelled, dropping his wand. He really _had_ said nothing.

"Malfoy was provoking him Professor. He was saying rude things about Ron-"

"I don't care who started it, Mr. Longbottom, because I'm about to end it. Malfoy, Potter, my office. Now. The rest of you," Snape turned to the dumbfounded class. "Continue with Levicorpus only!" He hesitated, before stomping up the stairs into his office. Harrys feet moved like stone beside Malfoy.

"I'm actually impressed, Potter." Was all Malfoy said as the door closed behind them in the office. _Impressed_? _What was he playing at_?

"What is wrong with the both of you? You can't put aside childish games for _one class_? I ask you to do ONE THING and you almost blow each other up!" Snape was yelling now, his face red and angry.

"I'd hardly call them childish games." Harry mumbled.

"Well if you can't solve your problems by the end of this month then I can assure you _neither_ of you will be attending it for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Harry and Malfoy nodded. Harry didn't exactly want to try and solve things with Malfoy because he knew it was physically impossible. They were too different, and Malfoy was too much of a git to even try.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes, and exchanging annoyed glances with Malfoy. It went quickly, and Harry was thankful when Charms ended just as fast as well. Harry had made a mental note to run up to the owlrey before he met up with his friends for dinner. Ginny insisted on going with him, but luckily Dean asked her to go for a walk and she chose that path instead. It wasn't that he hated being around Ginny, just that she was so persistent when it came to trying to get Harry to like her back. He used to, and perhaps still sort of did, but he didn't want to pursue it. Dean was definitely a better fit for her than him.

Harry tied the small note for Sirius onto Hedwigs leg. He brushed his fingers on her head lightly before she flew off. Harry had always admired the way Hedwig spread her wings and flew off without a care in the world, it's exactly how he felt when he was flying. When the wind hits your face and you have total control on where you go and _how_ you get there, the exhilarating rush when you push off the ground... His thoughts made him miss Quidditch at that moment. He wondered how Quidditch was going to continue without rival houses. He wondered if it would continue _at all_ for that matter. If it did, it would be the one thing to keep Harry alive this year. Because so far, nothing was going right.


	5. Mind of an Enemy

**A/N: A very awesome person noticed two mistakes I made in the last chapter. If you read it previous when it was first submitted, you can go back and re-read it but honestly it doesn't change the story at _all _so it's no biggy. Just changed where instead of Luna being there it was Neville (Typo), and instead of Penelope Clearwater making a brief appearance (who I forgot was way older!) I changed it to Blaise. So yeah, just a heads up. :)  
><strong>_That's what I get for posting without my Beta!_

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Harry Potter Characters nor the world they dwell in. Though I sure wish I did!**  
><strong>Thanks to my beta Mojo for helping me edit (:

_Read & Review? :) I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story!_

-xx-XX-xx-

The next 14 days of Defense Against the Dark Arts were continued on learning nonverbal spells. Eventually Harry gave up trying to be better than Malfoy, who seemed to only want to compete with Hermione due to the fact that they were the only two who actually didn't _need_ to make any progress. It was beginning to become a bother for Harry when dangling in the air with Pansy, waiting to see if Hermione or Malfoy would fail first. The competition between the two of them grew every day, and Harry wondered if it would ever cease.

"Try again." Malfoy said, yawning as if seeming bored.

"I can't. I don't _want_ to try again." Harry said, standing in the same lineups as they had for the past two weeks now. "I'm hopeless."

Malfoy shook his head. "You say that every time. Even though it's true, it's utterly obnoxious."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Tough. The only thing I've managed to accomplish is exploding. And I don't even do it intentionally." Harry was referring to the previous five times he has managed to send Malfoy backwards into the wall, each more uncontrolled than the other. And each earning him scowls from Snape.

"Harry," Hermione said, barging in. "You've done spells without your wand even. You can cast a full patronus enough to send away a large group of dementors. You fought of the Imperius curse completely in fourth year, and avoided the killing curse more than once. I'm sure you can lift Malfoy off the ground, just, concentrate!"

Harry had never thought of it that way. But most of those times were pure luck, and he couldn't even comprehend how he managed any of those. "It's different when I'm actually trying."

"Then don't try, just do it!" Malfoy spat, becoming frustrated.

"Perhaps you need to practice nonverbal spells on your own time, Mr. Potter." Snape hissed, coming up towards them. "You and Malfoy could practice one on one tonight, after class?"

"Er, as much as I'd absolutely love to," Harry's voice was stuffed with obvious sarcasm. He didn't even want to consider the possibility of alone time with Malfoy. A quick image flashed Harry's mind of them being forced apart by teachers after viciously dueling with each other. "I uhm.. am busy tonight."

After days of his friends begging, he gave in and decided to start up DA classes again. They'd be starting tonight, and Harry most definitely didn't want Snape and Malfoy to be the reason he had to cancel it.

"What is so important that you can't put off, Potter?" Snape asked dryly.

"Well, we have our own study group getting together and-"

"Draco and I could join you guys! It could be fun!" Pansy perked up, grabbing Malfoys arm. Hermione and Pansy had actually become new friends since they were forced to be partners. Hermione found that Pansy enjoyed reading and learning just as much as she did. Over arguing about who was to read a certain book in the common room first, the bickering eventually turned into casual conversation about old rune symbols and the advancements on St. Mungos new health care systems.

"No, you can't." Hermione said, not trying to sound rude. "Er, I mean.. It's, uhm..."

"It's the Phoenix Study Group." Harry spoke up, sending a look towards Snape hoping he would pick up the hint. Although he was lying, he hoped Snape would believe it had something to do with the Order.

"Fine." Snape said at last, suspiciously studying Harry for a brief moment. "But if you haven't mastered Levicorpus by our last class for this week, then you will have detention."

"But Professor, last class of the week is tomorrow!" Harry frowned, finding Snape to be a little harsh.

"Pity." Was all Snape mumbled, turning himself back towards his own desk. Hermione clasped a hand on Harrys shoulder. Everyone begun to pack up their own things, as class was dismissed. Ron stumbled over to Neville, who anxious for their next class to just end.

"Nice save mate with the Phoenix Group thing," Ron said.

"Thanks, I didn't know what else to say."

* * *

><p>Harry had no idea that this potions class would turn out to be the beginning of a new very different life.<p>

Ron and Harry were busy making some sort of hair cleansing potion, when Pansy had started a rather loud argument with Malfoy. Professor Slughorn was nowhere in sight, and had been gone for almost ten minutes to leave the class to themselves.

"You bat brain!" Pansy stepped backwards away from Malfoy. "Honestly, this isn't good."

"Could you keep it down Pansy!" Malfoy sneered, attempting to grab something she was holding.

"Slughorn's not even here, and besides this is extremely illegal!"

"I know that obviously!" Malfoys face was burning red once he noticed the entire class watching them.

"Then why do you have it?"

"I can't tell you, just trust me! Give it here!"

Pansy scoffed as she threw back her hand out of Malfoys reach, accidently letting the object slip through her fingers. It was the glass vial Harry had noticed in Malfoys bag two weeks ago. With an intoxicating loud crash, the bottle exploded into shards and smoke in front of Harry on his desk. The steam of the potion filled his lungs as he attempted to get away from the odd metallic smell, that sent strange sensations in and around his spine and through his blood. It felt like breathing under water, as if his lungs were suddenly drenched in the liquid when really there was none. His head went light and quickly threw his arm around his face to stop any more of the steam like smoke coming at him. Ron was lucky enough to step away before any of the vapors got at him.

"Pansy you _idiot_!" Malfoy pushed passed her and went to Harry. He dug his hand into Harrys arm and pulled him away from the now soaked table. Harry heard a sharp rasp at his ear. "Don't breathe it in!"

"I tried-" Harry stopped, snatching back his arm. Slughorn came back into the room, hearing the shattering glass. Before Harry could hear what Slughorn had to say, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"He's waking up!"<p>

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Guys give him some space!"

"Alright everyone move out of the way, out of the way!" Harry heard Madam Pomfrey fidgeting around where he was. Where exactly was he anyway? Harry opened his eyes, seeing a number of blurred out people infront of him. He reached for his glasses, when everything came into clear. The hospital wing, of course. Where else would he be when some strange thing happens to him?

"Two weeks! Two weeks and you're already back in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said, dabbing a cold wet cloth on his forehead.

"It wasn't his fault this time!" iThis time,/i Harry agreed silently to Hermione. "It was just an accident."

"Yes well, be that as it may, I'm still not fully aware of the affects the potion will have on him so it's best to let him rest for a while." Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Harry alone with his friends.

"How are you feeling Harry?" He felt Ginnys hand rest on his. Weird.

"Fine, actually. I just feel like I've woken up from a nap."

Hermione smiled. "What a relief. You've only been out for a few hours."

"Blimey Harry, you scared us to pieces!" Ron claimed.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked, still unsure of how he even got there.

"Well…" Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. "What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling like I was about to drown, then Malfoy grabbed my robes and then I guess that's where everything went black."

There was an abrupt silence for a moment until Hermione carried on.

"Harry, y-you… After you fainted, you sort of.. Well…."

"What Hermione? What happened?"

"Mate, you stared up at the ceiling and started going on about some plan that had to be done by the end of the year or they'd all die." Ron blurted. Harry stared at his friend, he must be joking right?

"I don't remember saying any of that. What exactly did I say?"

It was Neville who spoke. Harry hadn't even noticed he was there, hiding behind Ron. "You said, 'He's coming, he's here, he's got my family. I have to get the plan done before this year is up, or they will all die. He'll kill me, and everyone I care about.' Over and over again. It was more like a whisper though, we could hardly understand you at first."

"I said that? That doesn't make any sense." He sat himself up against the backboard on the hospital wing bed.

"I know Harry." Hermione moved to be beside Ginny. Her voice sounded desperate. "You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face. He looked absolutely terrified of what was going on!"

"Kind of a funny site actually."

Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder. "It's not funny Ronald! This is serious, that potion was a strong illegal version of Yewbreath. Everyone thinks he stole it from Slughorn, but Snape came in after hearing the news and insisted Malfoy had it for a good purpose. It was all very strange."

"Wait…" Harry said. "Yewbreath?"

"Yes, that's the other thing Harry. You see, Slughorn thinks that if-"

"Thank you Miss Granger, but I can take over from here now." Snape called from over Rons shoulder. No one noticed him come in.

"Professor we were just-"

"Leaving? Hopefully you were just about to head back to your dormitories. It's almost curfew." Snape hissed. Everyone said a quick goodbye to Harry before leaving him alone with the curious teacher.

"What's going to happen to me Professor Snape? I didn't ingest it, so it's not like my mind is going to be taken over now is it?"

"Of course not Potter." Snape said, narrowing his eyes towards a bouquet of flowers beside Harrys table that said, 'With much love, Ginny. Feel better soon!'

"However, I have not yet come across someone who had merely inhaled the exploding potion itself. I dare say that something is probably going to happen, some effects may take place but no one can be certain until they do."

"How will we know when they do?"

"Only you can tell us that, Potter. Do you feel, any… different?" He was staring at Harry with curious eyes now. Harry swallowed.

"Not at all." He wasn't about to be turned into some lab rat, not during the first month of his year. There was no way.

"Alright." Snape said, turning around. "Do come straight to me though if anything does happen, yes?"

"Shouldn't I go to Slughorn about that? He is our potions teacher after all." Harry sneered.

"Do what you wish then. I'm simply curious as to know what happens, if anything does that is."

Harry didn't bother to reply. He was too tired to really care; he didn't feel any different so why should he think anything was going to happen?

"And don't think this little incident excuses you from having perfected Levicorpus on Malfoy tomorrow. No excuses." And with that, Snape strut back out the large doors leaving Harry alone to ponder the day's events.

* * *

><p>The Defense Against the Dark Arts room wasn't so welcoming when Harry entered it the next afternoon. During the day he had received multiple stares as if people had thought he was some sort of freak. He knew the feeling, it wasn't exactly new. Back in his second year he had the same sort of thing happen to him when he spoke Parseltongue and everyone thought he told the snake to attack a student; which of course wasn't what he really said.<p>

This time was a little bit different though. People weren't watching him like he had tried to kill someone, they were watching him like he had gone completely mental. He didn't blame them of course, it felt like he really was insane after hearing what he had said after fainting.

Harry took his seat beside Malfoy in the middle of the classroom. He could feel the silver eyes on him, and let himself glance over. He was surprised to see Malfoy writing away on some parchment, completely oblivious to Harry even sitting down. He _swear_ he felt Malfoy staring at him.

Ron nudged his shoulder playfully as he walked past to sit with Goyle. Harry smiled, glad to see his friend in a good mood for once.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry turned his focus to Pansy, who was sitting down beside Hermione in front of them.

"I'm fine?" He asked, wondering why she would even care to ask.

"Are you sure?" Hermione was the one who asked this time.

Harry could only nod. He turned over to where the girls were looking, and Malfoy was still deeply involved in whatever he was writing. Pansy rested a hand on top of the busy blondes.

"Draco? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Malfoy snapped, stopping and looking nervously up at Pansy as she snapped her hand away. "Oh, wow sorry Pansy." He mumbled, breathing in deeply before glaring at Hermione who looked like she'd been slapped.

"Good afternoon class." Snape stepped down the steps, notifying everyone to move and their desks piled again against the walls.

"Today is our last day of using minor spells for nonverbal use. Most of you are starting to get the hang of Levicorpus and Alohomora," He sent a warning glance to Harry who just groaned annoyingly. "So we will use this class to practice some more complicated spells."

Harry shuffled back into the lineup. The two lines of partners facing eachother was beginning to be a habit now, everyone knew their place.

"Think you can handle levicorpus yet Potter?" Malfoy sneered, crossing his arms.

"Honestly? No."

"Whatever. Just try it again and let's get your failing done and over with."

Harry frowned. Snape came up behind him, and watched intently. "Clear your mind and _focus_ Potter."

Harry nodded. He raised his wand towards Malfoy, and took one deep breath in. He could see from the corner of his eyes that some of his friends were watching him, as if expecting some sort of miracle. Which was kind of what happened, when Harry gave a quick flip of his wand and Malfoy bolted up into the air.

"Oy!" Malfoy yelled, losing his balance and tumbling sideways into the air. "Bloody hell scarhead, put me down!"

Harry's eyes shot open as he had time to realize what just happened. He barely even thought the spell in his mind when Malfoy lifted off the ground! He lowered his wand, and Malfoy hovered before falling maliciously onto the floor. Harry figured he'd apologize, but instead of saying it he sort of _laughed_ it out and was joined by a few other snickers in the classroom.

"Potter, Malfoy, Office. Now." Snape hissed, before retreating up the steps. Harry ignored the scrutiny of everyone, and followed behind Malfoy into the office. He had been in here almost every year, and Snapes decorations were by far Harrys favorite. It was almost like when Lupin was here, but instead of strange posters on the wall Snape had nothing. His desk was clean, and the shelves were filled with a few books, potions, and gadgets that Harry had seen previous times. It was clean, and simple. Far better than the ugly hundred cat plates that Umbridge had hanging on the wall last year.

"Close the door." Snape said, as Harry shut it behind him. _Already been to the hospital wing, sent off a long letter to someone who hasn't bothered to reply yet, got detention threats, and now I'm in trouble for the third time. Great year, seriously_. Harry thought to himself.

"It's not my fault the git didn't study professor, he's a maniac!" Malfoy bickered instantly once he sat himself.

"Excuse me? At least I'm not the one carrying around _illegal_ potions!" Harry spat back.

Malfoy flared. "Watch yourself, Potter-"

"Enough!" Snape hissed, clutching his hands to his desk. "The reason I called you both in here is to discuss that potion he spilled all over you."

"I didn't spill it," Malfoy barked. "And it didn't go all over him, he _breathed it in_. There's a big difference."

"I'd almost have to call you a cheater, Mr Potter, if I hadn't of known about the Yewbreath incident. I believe that is what caused you to react to focusing on Malfoy so quickly with the nonverbal spell."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yewbreath is designed for the drinker to be under the brewers complete control. Yet it is said that if one who breathes in evaporated Yewbreath, the _breather_ becomes attached to the brewers mind as if they were one."

"You're joking, right?" Malfoy asked.

"No, Malfoy, I am hardly about to kid at a time like this." He stood up, hands clutching behind his back. "However, since this potion was not quite evaporated into air, Potter breathed in the extra burnt smoke the explosion caused. It would not be a problem for most potions but since this is a highly toxic potion in the first place-"

"Toxic..?" Harry breathed.

"Not toxic enough to do any serious physical damage. Only mental-"

"What do you mean attached to their mind?" Harry blurted accidentally, with even more questions buzzing inside of Harrys mind.

"Fabulous, I've always wanted an ignorant arse to be clinging onto my mind like a lost puppy." Malfoy retorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Malfoys remark, Snape continued to explain. "They would simply know each others thoughts, see their memories, know what they know, do what they do, copy absolutely everything. And obviously, this is not the case."

"Thank god for that." Malfoy muttered quietly.

"As I was saying, Potter simply inhaled the toxic burnt smoke, which caused you to feel as if you were drowning, yes?"

Harry gave a quick nod.

"Precisely. And you say you feel no different? Nothing at all?"

"No, other than being able to cast on Malfoy so quickly, nothing." He kept quiet about how he thought he knew that Malfoy was staring at him earlier, even though he wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

This time he knew Malfoy was staring at him. Both of them were. It was if Snape and Malfoy expected to hear him say something, but he only nodded.

"Then I will like to press this a bit further. I'd like to know exactly how you were able to lift Malfoy up so quickly."

Harry shrugged. "I, well I didn't even know what I was going to do, I just pictured Malfoy dangling from the ceiling, and suddenly he was screaming and five feet off the ground. I didn't even know I had done it." He ignored the _pff_ from Malfoy.

Snape nodded slowly, turning his back to them and faced the window. Harry began to feel slightly uneasy of being in there, it was as if Snape knew something he didn't. When was that new? Before anyone else could speak, there was a knock on the door and Seamus's head popped in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but one of them aurors came to tell us that Harry and you are wanted in Dumbledores office."

"Did he say what for?" Snape asked, turning around.

"No sir."

"Alright Potter, follow me. Come Malfoy." He said, waving his hand towards the door. He shut it slowly, then addressed the entire class that class was dismissed. Harry did not want to go anywhere right now, he felt like crawling into his bed to pretend none of this was happening. Could he not have one normal year at Hogwarts?

-xx-XX-xx-

A/N: Mahaha, me and my authors notes. Hopefully I'll be updating more often now, I wanted to get ahead so I could add minor details and points and clues in these beginning chapters before I posted them. Also, I changed the fact of "Brief Sirius/Lupin" to a bigger part of the story... If you're not into that slash, fair warning. 


	6. Sirius is Missing

"_I.. You've got to tell me how to help you. Oh god, you're dying. Please, please tell me."_

_"Hold me."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Blood was everywhere. There had been a fight, and a dusty haired man with scars on his face was in complete shock when he found the old rickety house in total disaster. Emotional pain lapped at his chest, and burned like a mad fire frenzy of hate when he saw the man he loved lying battered, broken, and almost dead on the floor before him. Shreds of glass were scattered around him, with blood seeping from multiple wounds on the bruised mans chest._

_"I'm here, I'm here." He cradled the man in his arms, attempting to calm him down by petting at his forehead. He let his fingers brush through silky burgundy-stained hair._

_"Don't let them take me… You've got to save yourself…. They're coming." Tears flew down the sides of the black haired mans face._

_"Who? Who's coming?"_

_"Protect him…"_

_"Protect who? Please, oh please don't do this to me!" He let his head fall onto his old friend, rocking back and forth. His tongue was burning and he could taste blood, he was clenching his teeth so hard trying to force himself not to scream._

_"Protect… Harry."_

* * *

><p>Harry followed beside Snape towards Dumbledore's office. He had caught the odd glance from Dawlish, the Auror who was escorting them, whenever he seemed to have a chance. The looks were icy, and Harry was unable to tell whether he was just glancing or making sure he was still safe. Normally this wouldn't bother Harry, he was used to having people stare at him on pity, jealously, awe… but the way Dawlish looked at him sent shivers down his spine.<p>

The halls were darker than usual, even though it was still early afternoon and last class happened to still be still in session. Harry couldn't help shake the feeling something had gone terribly wrong, he couldn't think of a time where being called into Dumbledore's office ended in good news. There was once in second year after he had defeated the basilisk, when Professor Dumbledore had scared him and Ron into thinking they'd be expelled but instead gave him an award for serving the school. He had also gotten to free Dobby that day, who had become a close friend of his throughout his years here. Harry then remembered the sword he held in the office, which the sorting hat had presented him that night in the chamber. He swallowed hard, as a tang of grief stabbed at him for the hat.

The doors opened as Snape muttered the password. He noticed Dawlish frown once the black robed Dark Arts teacher stepped in front of him, motioning for him to stand guard outside the headmasters office. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the disappointed Auror.

Dumbledore was seated in his chair, listening intently to Lupin who was speaking rather furiously with his hands clutched against the edge of the desk. He stopped and faced Harry quickly when he noticed Dumbledores gaze travel behind him. Harry looked at Tonks, who was standing with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall who all gave Harry a look of worry. Arthur Weasley and Mad-eye were there as well, standing across from them on the other side of Dumbledores desk.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Afternoon, Harry." Lupin said, backing off from the desk beside Arthur. Harry couldn't reply, the look on Lupins face was far worse than he had ever seen the man look before. His eyes were red, bloodshot from what looked like countless amount of hours spent crying. His eyebrows were perched, as if a look of sadness was the only expression he could hold.

"Excuse me Headmaster," Snape addressed, stepping forward slightly without addressing the obvious horror state of Lupin. "What is so important that couldn't wait? I had to dismiss my class to come and I-"

"And you'll be back with them on Monday, I assure you professor." Dumbledore said. "Something has happened."

"Yes?" Snape hissed.

Harry glanced back at the Headmaster. Snape was clearly annoyed at his own inconvenience of having to leave his class. Instead of Dumbledore responding, he nodded once towards Lupin who cleared his throat nervously.

"Sirius is gone."

Everyone snapped their focus to Harry when Lupin spoke. It was as if they expected him to raise a fury, which he would have done if he hadn't of expected it. It had been two weeks, and Sirius hadn't replied to his owl. Normally it would've taken his godfather merely three or four days to return a note with Hedwig. His gut had told him this sudden meeting was about Sirius. Panic was definitely there, rising slowly in his mind but he attempted to keep calm for the sake of not seeming like a crazy teenager as he had done plenty of times before. This felt different, as if something had gone terribly wrong. It would explain the state of Lupin, and perhaps the mysterious lack of returned owls. Harry raised an eyebrow in response. "And where has he gone?"

"Well, that's the thing. We don't know." Tonks spoke.

"He didn't leave a note?" Harry asked, wondering why everyone was so worried about it. Not that he wasn't obviously, but if Sirius was off doing something he probably had good reason for it.

Lupin sighed. "Er… not exactly."

"How long has he been gone for?"

"About two weeks." Lupin said, already guessing that Harry knew that. And, he had. "Harry, Sirius isn't just gone. He's… Well Harry, Sirius is _missing_."

Harry stared at Lupin. _He's joking, right?_ Their eyes held, and a flash of fear swept across the brutalized face of the werewolf. "How do you know he's missing? He could just, be out somewhere-"

Mad-eye interrupted him quickly. "We found blood. And the place was a complete disaster when the order showed up."

"B-blood?" Harry stuttered.

"We believe he's been taken by someone." Lupin said cautiously, dropping eye contact. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Snape was the one who joined into the conversation next. "Who?"

Kingsley noticed. "We've been doing our best to find him, we've got a couple leads as to where he could be but none are solid."

"Any clues? Any traces of Dark Magic?" Snape asked.

Arthur shook his head. "None."

"And what about the house elf, Kreacher yes?"

"Severus, the elf has gone missing as well. No one knows his whereabouts, but he has only been missing for about six days now." Lupin said.

"But not to worry," Dumbledore said, standing up. "We've done quite a bit of work already and-"

"Well you're not doing enough then!" Harry had tried to fight back the urge to burst at first, but it was too late now. Everyone went silent, turning to Harry. "_Two weeks,_ and you haven't even got a bloody idea as to who took him!"

"Harry I can promise you we will find him!" Tonks said, rushing over to put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Why are you all here discussing it? Shouldn't you be out looking for him?"

Mad-eye grumbled. "That's what I said."

"Potter has a point." Snape muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You shouldn't be wasting any time when trying to find him, he could be dead by now."

"He's not dead!" Lupin roared angrily, stunning everyone in the room for a split second.

"For all we know, he could be. You've no proof whatsoever as to his current status, or whereabouts. Or is there something you'd like to add?" Snape retorted.

Lupin narrowed his eyes. "We've been _trying_! We've put every ounce of effort we have into finding him!"

"That still proves nothing. Sirius can be reckless, he could have attempted to fight back and they could have killed him on the spot."

"He is _not_ reckless!" Lupins face was burning in a light of anger. Harry hadn't ever recalled a time in which a great amount of darkness roamed in Lupins voice.

"Sirius is an absolutely imbecile in that way, and you should know that out of all people!"

Harry watched, eyes wide with fear as Lupin furiously grabbed Snape by the collar of his robes. "_How dare you speak of Sirius like that in front of me!_"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore roared from behind them. Lupin let go and stepped back, still glaring at Snape as if he was ready to kill him. "We must not fight now, Severus is right. We have little time to spare, but we need time to discuss to work out a plan."

"Right," Kingsley said. "As I mentioned earlier we have a few ideas as to who could have taken him."

"Hang on I'm not finished yet!" Harry blurted. He was furious at how everyone was acting. There were loads of questions flying through Harrys mind, and he needed them all answered now. "Why would anyone kidnap Sirius? He's had his named cleared, and he has no enemies really as far as I know."

"There's a number of different reasons Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "But for now we will work on who took him, and ask why later."

"How did they get into Grimmauld place? I thought there were a number of charms and protective spells on that place. No one but the order knows about it, right?"

"Not exactly Harry," Tonks said. "I used to hear stories of how when my mother was a child, her and her sisters used to go visit the Blacks when they were children in that house."

"So you think Narcissa or Bellatrix could be responsible?" Harry asked, praying that he was wrong. Kidnapped by Death Eaters was definitely the worst possible outcome.

"Precisely."

_Damn._

"But.. they're his family!" Harry protested.

Dumbledore sighed, standing up. "Related only by blood, but they'd never dare to call each other family. We think it's possible that Sirius is currently being held captive in the Malfoy Manor."

Harry paused. If he was at the Manor, then perhaps Draco Malfoy would know. Harry made a mental note to beat up Malfoy to get the answer out of him later.

"Maybe it's time you head back to your dorm Harry. Severus, would you please escort young Mr. Potter back to the dormitories?"

Harry shook his head, he had more questions to fill. "But I-"

"We can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Wait-" Harry felt Snapes firm grip on his shoudlers, tugging him towards the door. "Hang on, I-"

Harry was pushed forward again. Lupin stepped beside him, and clutched a tight grip on Harrys forearm. "I'd give my life to protect Sirius. We will find him, Harry I promise you that. You have my word."

"We'll be able to answer all your questions in the morning Harry." Dumbledore assured, as Snape forced him out, closing the doors behind him before giving Lupin one last look of fear and anger. Harry retrieved his arm back, and stomped away from Snape making his own way down the spiral staircase.

"Potter! Slow down this instant!"

"Why? Leave me alone professor." Harry spun around, to face his teacher angrily.

Snape glared. "I expect you to head back to your common room immediately."

"No, Snape," Harry snapped. "I'm GOING to go find Sirius!"

"You are NOT, Potter!" Snape hissed, grabbing Harrys arm before he could flee. "I don't think your pathetic little brain understands what is really happening-"

"YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand, Professor!" Harry pulled his arm off of Snapes grip. "He's the _only_ family I've got left!"

"Don't run off trying to be the bloody hero you aren't!"

"If no one else is going to save him, then why shouldn't I try?"

Snape's eyes were filled with anger. "Don't be so blind Potter! If you haven't been able to tell, this is a trap! The Dark Lord obviously has had his Death Eaters capture the one person closest to you, attempting to use him as bait to lure you straight into their hands!"

Harry stepped back, lowering his voice. His hand twitched by his side, ready to grab his wand if he needed it. "How would you know?"

"Because I'm not young and foolish like you are-"

"You always seem to know the answers when it comes to involving Death Eaters and such, and you always call him the Dark Lord… Yo-you're one of them! You're working with them aren't you! You're-"

Snape stepped forward, thrusting his wand to Harrys throat. "Watch your words carefully, Potter. You don't know what you're talking about."

Harry slapped Snape's wand away from his throat. He wasn't afraid; he knew his professor would never intentionally attack a student even if he did pretend he was going to. "Then tell me why you seem to know absolutely everything when no one else does!"

"That is none of your business. And I expect it to stay that way. However, I can assure you that I am and always will be on the Headmasters side."

Harry stayed quiet. He could not trust Snape, especially after hearing what he had just said, but it was possibly the only choice he had. Snape did seem to have more knowledge on most things than anyone else did when it came to dealing with the dark side, and he figured he could possibly use this to his own advantage if he were careful about it. He needed to find Sirius, and he intended to do so by any means possible. But his mind trailed over to how Lupin seemed so desperate when talking about Sirius. Why was he acting so aggressive and protective? He knew how close they were, but surely he had taken it a bit to far? He figured the full moon was closing in, and that would probably be the best explanation for the appearance and intensifying emotions.

Snape had obviously noticed Harry wasn't going to say anything. "I'm here to help, Potter. I'm not going to be forced to be your rival over some childish argument. You don't trust me, that is obvious. And I don't expect you ever will, but that doesn't mean you can't act like you do. As much as I detest it, I am going to help you find your godfather."

Harry stared up at the man. "Why?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, his brain was already jumbled up from everything.

"Not for you, I can assure. For my own reasons, which will stick with me and no one else. Understand?"

Harry slowly nodded. He didn't want to trust Snape, but he did believe the words he was saying right now. And that was a start, at least.

"Back to your common room. I'd like you in my office tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp. Putting aside your godfather for a day will do you no harm. I would still like to investigate this Yewbreath incident a little further."

"But sir, it's Saturday tomorrow!" Harry protested. He did _not_ want to wake up early on his own time just for Snapes own bloody convenience.

"One minute past seven and you should find yourself in three months detention." Snape hissed, finally turning his back and starting towards the dungeons before Harry could retort.

"Oh and Potter," Snape said, glancing back one more time. "Don't do anything stupid tonight."

Harry watched his Defense teacher leave around the corner. Do something stupid? What made Snape think he would go off doing something stupid tonight?

Oh, because he planned to go and rescue Sirius, that's why.

Now that Snape had finally left, Harry had his own time alone to think of a way to escape the castle and head for Malfoy Manor. He let his thoughts and feet carry him towards the kitchens, and into the common room. Heaving out a long sigh, he heard loud footsteps and murmurs outside the doors. The other classes had obviously finally been dismissed, and soon enough the door opened and a few of his new dorm mates stumbled in with weekend homework and relaxed smiles on their faces. Harry waited in the comfort of a soft chair by the fire. Every time the sound of the barrel doors opening made, he glanced over his shoulder to check to see if it were Hermione or Neville or someone he could talk to.

Or Ron.

Harrys chest gave a thumping sound. He missed Ron so much, even though they spent nearly the entire day together. It was a weekend night, so he'd be able to spend more time with his old friend tonight. He figured he may as well go seek out his friends before they settled on leaving somewhere without him. He sat up, and felt a quick dizzy spell hit him. It shook off after only two seconds, and he glanced around to see just a few others settling themselves around. Harry opened one of the tunnel doors, and made his way to his own empty dorm room that he shared with four others.

His bed creaked slightly as he sat down. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he clenched his teeth and forced himself to think of happier thoughts for the time being. No one else was in here, but he still felt as if crying would only make himself more vulnerable to anyone who could walk in. He used his fist to rub his burning eyes, only to make them the more red. Harry checked a small hand mirror laying on his bedside table, to see for himself. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his cheeks looked as if they had been burning. He probably looked like that the entire time with Snape. How embarrassing. Then again he wasn't the only one tonight with bloodshot eyes…

He slipped the mirror carefully back down, and stole away the map that was sticking out from the drawer. He whispered the password to the parchment, and opened it and began his search for any of his friends. He spotted Neville and Luna hanging outside the Defense class with Seamus and Dean. The dot that was Dean had a very close dot named Ginny beside him. A little too close, if you were to ask.

He flipped another page, and studied as he finally spotted Hermione and Ron walking towards the Hufflepuff dorm rooms. A spark of hope came; he had figured they were probably on their way to fetch him to pummel him with questions about why he had been called out to visit Dumbledore's office. Which of course, he'd tell them right away. And that's what he needed to do, now.

Harry heard the dorm door begin to open. Thinking it was Neville back rather quickly from Defense, he slipped the parchment map into his pocket and stood up hoping his red eyes had disappeared. Though, they didn't. If anyone were to see him they'd probably guess he'd been crying for hours, or hadn't slept in days. Harry was highly disappointed when instead of seeing his friend at the door, he was staring blankly at empty silver eyes.

Malfoy didn't move. He stood at the door, by himself, and kept his own stare fixed on Harry.

Harry panicked. He didn't exactly know what to do at that point, Malfoy was blocking any quick exiting plan he came up with by simply standing at the door. Harry was suddenly angry. Very, very angry.

"You knew." Harry whispered, slowly reaching for his wand in his back pocket.

"What are you talking about now, Potter?" Malfoy said, seeming to relax a little bit after the awkward tension. Harry forced himself to grin half-heartedly. He didn't really mean to say that out loud, but he had.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Harrys voice was chilling, and sour. "Out of my way, Malfoy."

Malfoy crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Snape wants us both at his office-"

"Seven tomorrow morning. I'm aware." Harry interrupted, stepping forward. Malfoy didn't budge.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy snapped, finally moving and pushing passed Harry, nudging his shoulder angrily before sitting on his own bed.

"You and your family are nothing but scum. That's what's wrong." Harry muttered, hardly loud enough for Malfoy to even hear. And with that, he walked out the door before giving Malfoy a chance to react.

-xx-XX-xx  
>AN: WOAH! Two chapters in one day?  
>I promise things will start to get more interesting between Harry and Draco soon enough in the next chapter. (:<p> 


	7. New Found Powers

**A/N: Please bear with me again as I did not have a beta. And I'm also looking for a new one! Unfortunately my friend Mojo had gone off to university again and she won't have time to fix up my chapters anymore. So, if you'd like to beta please let me know! :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

-xx-XX-xx-

"Don't you think it might be a wise decision to keep the boy under more appropriate surveillance?"

Snape was hovering over Dumbledore's desk with his nails digging into the edge of the wood. His anger was building up; he had no other ideas on how to get through to the Headmaster at this point. No one agreed with him, even Lupin was demanding that Snape stay out of it.

"We're already looking after him as much as we can. Harry doesn't need to be babysat like a child. He's been through more than any of us really have-"

"Stuff it Remus," Mad-eye snapped, clunking his staff hard on the floor. Snape flipped around to see. "The boy is obviously grown, but no matter what he's still a _boy!_ We all know he's bound to do something reckless, even if we keep an extra eye on him."

"It's not that I don't agree with you Severus," Dumbledore said, hoping to avoid the obvious growing tension. "But I have faith in the boy. If he chooses to act like a hero and attempt to save his godfather, then we let him."

"You can't possibly let him go about this alone, can you?" Lupin asked with an unearthly tone.

"No, actually I'm quite certain Harry will have his friends to accompany him on his quest."

"Quest?" Lupin snapped back. "I'll go with him if I have to, but I refuse to let him go alone, even with the company of Ron and Hermione! That is if he goes at all."

"If you haven't all forgotten, Potter is still needed at the castle for further inspection. He is more vulnerable to the Dark Lord at this time. His mind could be wide open to the entire world as far as we know. We have no idea of the effects the Yewbreath smoke had on him, and it would be smart to _make sure he doesn't leave_!" Snape was becoming more furious by the second. If Dumbledore chose to ignore the situation, Snape figured Potter would be dead in a matter of seconds if he left given the amount of Death Eaters after him at the moment.

"He wouldn't actually leave though," Tonks said, stepping into the conversation. Snape had almost forgotten she was even there at all. "We did tell him that the Manor was only an assumption of where Sirius actually is."

"But that is where he is." Mad-eye said. "Just because we lied to him doesn't mean he won't eventually figure it out. If Remus said that's who he saw there that night, then so be it but we can't just let the idiot numbskulls figure it out for themselves. We all know they will if we don't try and stop them."

As much as he hated doing so, Snape agreed with Mad-eye for once. If Harry could figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was, then he'd easily figure out where Sirius could be. Especially with the presumption already plastered in his mind.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we shall try and persuade him to stay. We're all jumping to conclusions here," Snape hated the way Dumbledore talked to them as if they were all mindless idiots. "And we must not argue over something that hasn't even happened yet. I do believe Severus is meeting with him and Draco tomorrow morning, correct?"

Snape nodded briefly.

"Then perhaps afterwards you can try and-"

"Try and persuade him? I already have." Snape interjected, forcing himself not to become angry again. He was beginning to settle down. "The boy doesn't trust me, I'm almost sure we could agree that he hates me."

Snape snapped his head towards Lupin who muttered something that soundly suspiciously like 'He wouldn't be the only one.'

Dumbledore sighed. "Then perhaps it's time you prove yourself trustworthy to him."

* * *

><p>Harry had sat down for almost two hours explaining the situation in full detail to Hermione and Ron. The three of them were huddled on the grass, just outside in the main entrance doors. He explained how Sirius was kidnapped, and everyone figured the persons responsible were the Malfoys, or Bellatrix. Harry had purposely left out the fact that he'd be leaving to attempt to rescue Sirius tonight, but obviously wasn't very good at hiding things as Hermione saw right through him.<p>

"Well what should we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "It's always _we_ isn't it? I have to do this by myself. I'd be risking too much if you both were to come-"

"Like I said before Harry," Ron muttered. "We'd risk our lives any day for you."

"Exactly. Don't think you're going without us. You are going, aren't you?"

Harry finally gave in. "I was planning on going tonight, actually."

"Then it's settled!" Hermione said, standing up. Harry had always respected Hermione for that. She was never one to give up easily, unless she really knew that their lives could be in serious danger. Even though this was one example of future disaster that was bound to happen.

"Great, we should leave at nightfall." Ron copied Hermione and stood up beside her.

"We'll have to sneak out of castle grounds without being seen."

"Hermione, we have Harrys cloak for that."

"Or right, I almost forgot."

"Then what?"

"We'll have to find a way there… None of us know how to apparate yet…"

Harry watched his two best friends continue the conversation. Given the amount of time it's been since he even learned about Sirius's sudden disappearance, he hadn't had much time to give any thought to a plan. So far, all he had figured out was that he'd just walk in, maybe fight someone, and leave. Now, all of that seemed silly since the bubbling anger had died down over the past couple hours. And once his mind was beginning to calm, he realized they really did need some sort of solid plan.

"Oh Ronald that's stupid, you can't just ask them that!"

"Er, I know that…"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione kept going. He rolled his eyes, admiring the fact that they already had their heart set on helping.

He tried again. "Guys, I think-"

"Taking the obvious front doors would be a mistake."

"Then we'll use the windows!" Bellowed Hermione.

Harry stood up. "Yes, but maybe-"

"Ssh. So, perhaps we'll try a back entrance…"

Did she just bloody shh me! Harry bit his tongue in frustration. "Or perhaps we'll just knock on the door and hope they invite us in for a cup of hot cider over intriguing conversation about my godfather!"

Both Ron and Hermione stopped instantly, turning their attention on Harry.

"Right, sorry Harry. Guess we got a bit carried away." Hermione clutched her hands behind her back.

"Hermione," Harry started, changing the subject for a moment. "You realize if you do come with me, we could be gone for a few days? Possibly even weeks?"

"Why would we be gone weeks? I mean, over the weekend is understandable but it shouldn't really take that long do you think?" Ron asked, seeming shocked.

Hermione set a hand on Rons shoulder. "Ron, Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire. Back in England. We'd have to slow travel there to even get there, let alone the time it could take to rescue Sirius."

"Slow.. travel?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, releasing her grip on Ron's shoulder. "Yes, how else do you expect to get there? We'd have to take trains and maybe a few busses, subways and taxis… Possibly an aeroplane…?"

"Busses and taxis and subways? What in Merlins name are you talking about? What is an air train?"

"Oh, Ron doesn't know about normal muggle transportation." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione slapped her palm against her own cheek, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry! It slips my mind sometimes… And it's not air train, it's aeroplane Ron. But I doubt we'd be able to do that, so it's slow travel, or muggle travel, for us then. And you should know, considering how your father is so interested in anything muggle-like."

"You know, there is the Knight bus…" Harry paused once he noticed Ron's face was bundled up as if he had just turned angry, and had his eyes fixed on something. Or rather, someone.

"Hermione, Harry.. We've got company."

Harry snapped his head towards two people walking towards them from the bridge. They all frowned, and Harry felt Hermiones hand squeeze his arm as if to hold him back. He understood why quickly as soon as he saw Malfoy himself coming closer, followed by Pansy who was skipping alongside carrying a bundle of shopping bags. Malfoys face was anything but pleased when he saw the trio blocking the entrance.

"Hello everyone! Pleasant evening, is it not?" Pansy said, her eyes mainly on Hermione. She slipped her arm out form around Draco when she noticed he wouldn't budge. "Draco darling, what's wrong?"

No one had time to react when Harry whipped out his wand and was already aiming it at Malfoy, except Hermione who was still barely holding him back.

"I know what your family did! And if you were involved I swear you'll pay for it!" Harry barked angrily, wondering why Malfoy was just standing there not even flinching.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "Honestly Potter, people will think you've gone mental with the way you've been acting lately. Stop acting like such a child and lower your wand."

"Harry don't, please." Hermione begged, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Hermione, he might have been the one who took him!" Harry whispered back.

"Took who?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Ron was the one who spoke this time.

Pansy stepped backwards, and took back hold of Dracos arm. "Er…."

Malfoy sneered. "Stuff it Weasley, no one asked you. Bloody hell scarhead you're such an attention seeker."

Harry gapped. He heard the last few words, but didn't see Malfoys mouth moving to them. He chose to not react on it, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Are you going to tell me what you're going on about, or are you just going to keep that stupid wand of yours pointed at me for no reason?"

At this point, Harry was lost for words. He actually could feel the honesty in Malfoys voice, like a bubble underneath his tongue that told his mind to believe him. He hesitated, debating if he really was going crazy or his mind was just playing tricks. "You're family has Sirius, don't deny it because I already know the truth."

Everyone went silent for a moment. Malfoy smirked, and simply shook his head. "I'm sure I would know if I had a filthy blood-traitor like Black lounging around in my family's dungeons."

"Do NOT insult him in front of me!" Harry stepped forward, shaking Hermione off. He was pleased to find Malfoy stepping backwards. "I know damn well he's there, and so does the order-"

He stopped once he felt Hermione slap her hand across Harrys mouth. "He means to say the teachers, they've told him Sirius has gone missing and he's believed to be kidnapped by someone and being held in your manor."

Harry lowered his wand, trying to find some sort of reason as to why Malfoy was completely baffled by the sudden news. Could it be he really didn't know?

"Thank you Hermione, for explaining the situation." Everyone turned towards the doors and froze. Snape was standing there, with Lupin and Dawlish standing not too far behind at the wide open doors.

"Professor! We, Harry just.. It's only.. Er…." Ron stammered, unable to find any excuse.

Harrys heart sank. Why was it that Snape always seemed to show up wherever he was this year? First at the burrow, then he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then at the infirmary….

"All of you are to go back to your dormitories. All of you except Potter and Malfoy."

Hermione squeezed Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, I'm so sorry about Sirius. I promise you, we will find him no matter what. We're all in this together." She pulled back, and left with Ron and Pansy back inside the castle.

"This is rubbish. You're always the one to get me in some sort of trouble." Malfoy sneered, seeming unimpressed with the situation. "I leave for two hours, and come back to this? Fan-bloody-tastic."

_I hate you._

Harry glared. This time, he knew he didn't see Malfoy say those three words though he heard it clearly.

"Relax, Draco." Lupin said, stepping down the steps to stand beside Snape. "Harry, there's something you need to know-"

Snape cut him off before he could finish. "Malfoy here knows nothing of the matter involving Sirius, I can assure you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. A sudden chill rippled at his skin, and he looked up at the sky to see the stars beginning to form and darkness sweep above the castle. The sun was almost set, leaving a light trail of dull orange and pink colors. It shouldn't be cold, though goose bumps formed on his skin. Only a matter of ten seconds ago Harry felt warm as could be, this was strange. Why did it get so cold? Harry looked at his skin once more, only to feel a sudden _burning_ at the tips of his arm hairs. The feeling spread like fire through his body, making every part of him beg for the need to be scratched. He was itchy, _everywhere_!

"Because it happened when all of you were on the train to Hogwarts…. Are you alright Harry?" Lupin finished, with a puzzled look on his face.

Harry tried harder to ignore this sudden burst of needing to scratch, and attempted to quickly rub at his neck which started to burn even more. It felt as if someone was touching his skin with sandpaper now.

_Feel that, do you?_

Harry glanced over at Malfoy who was glaring at him, with a devilish look on his face.

_You can hear me, can't you? Because I can hear you._

Harry couldn't help it anymore. He furiously clawed at his arms and shoulders, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling. Pain came fast at that point, and Harry felt like screaming but he was too busy scratching himself.

Lupin stepped forward, as if wanting to try and help but didn't want to touch him. "What on earth has gotten into you Harry!"

"I-I don't know!" Harry blurted through clenched teeth, but quickly took the chance to relax once the pain disappeared, and only the feeling of his previous scratching frenzy remained. He stopped, and turned to Malfoy and said nothing.

"Lupin, would you and Dawlish excuse us for a moment?" Snapes eyes never left the two boys, as Lupin and Dawlish respectively re-entered the castle and closed the large doors behind them.

"I don't know how, but he made my skin itch everywhere! I know it was him!" Harry exclaimed, folding his fingers into a fist. In a split second, he saw Malfoy blink and the burning feeling instantly returned a little less painful than the last time.

"Ahhg! Stop it!" Harry scowled, ravishing his arms and neck with his nails. "Professor!"

Snape didn't say anything for a few seconds as he watched. "Malfoy, stop."

The itching ceased as Malfoy snapped his focus to Snape.

"Sorry Professor."

Harry breathed in, rubbing at his sore now red-blotchy neck. "So you did do that! How?"

"No idea actually. But it's quite entertaining." Malfoy said, holding back a laugh.

"That's quite enough, Malfoy." Snape snapped. "How did you manage to do that?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Well I got kind of annoyed when I noticed Potter stare at me like some lost puppy every time I had a thought in my head. I know he can hear them."

"I don't just hear them." Harry replied. "I can feel them too."

He saw both pair of silver and black eyes on him now. Curiously, he stepped back slightly.

"What do you mean feel them?" Malfoy asked.

Harry shrugged, just as confused as the both of them. "I.. I don't know, I mean the first time it happened was… Actually it was three hours ago, at the beginning of class. It's hard to explain.."

Malfoy stared at Harry now, his eyes narrowing.

"I sort of sat down beside him, and I felt like I could feel him staring at me even though h-he wasn't?"

Snape nodded slowly. Harry felt as if the professor knew something he didn't, but avoided asking anyway to be safe.

"I will see the both of you tomorrow morning, as expected." Snape turned around, and made his way back to the castle. Harry stood there, bewildered that he hadn't bothered to press the situation further.

_I guess I better be careful about what I say around you now._

Harry blinked at Malfoy, who smirked as he passed Harry up the stairs. He wondered if Malfoy could hear his thoughts too, but decided not to test the theory.

_Yes, I can. But I don't feel them like you feel mine._

Ah. Question answered. "When did you know you could hear my thoughts?" Harry asked out loud.

"Same time as you did." Malfoy stopped as they entered the castle, and stood in front of Harry. "Try it."

Harry frowned. "Try what?"

"Anything. I wanted to annoy you so I thought about you scratching yourself until you bled. Try it on me."

"I don't like the idea of you thinking about me, it creeps me out a little." Harry rolled his eyes, pushing past Malfoy. He didn't want to stay and do anything that involved Malfoy. He stopped, feeling as if there was a wall blocking his way. He attempted to step forward, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"Damnit Malfoy!" Harry said, looking behind him.

Malfoy came up in front of him again. "Let's not be rude here. I don't want you invading my personal thoughts whenever you feel like it, and I'd like to know if there is a chance that you can control me whenever you like as well. You're not moving until you at least try."

Harry wanted to think up an insult, but quieted himself so Malfoy couldn't hear him. "Alright."

Harry watched as Malfoy took a step back and crossed his arms as if impatiently waiting for something to happen. Harry took a second to figure out what he wanted to try, until he suddenly remembered what had happened earlier in DADA. He stared at Malfoy, and thought of him flying backwards into the wall. It wasn't a half a second later when Malfoy was sent flying backwards onto the floor, sliding a far ways away since there was no wall. He felt his feet lighten, and instinctively dashed to Malfoys side.

"Sorry about that." Harry said.

"No you're not." Malfoy retorted, sitting up. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed a hand against his head. "Bloody hell that hurt."

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure of what to say. He wasn't really sorry, it was kind of funny to watch that happen but he still felt bad. Malfoy stood up, and brushed his shirt back into place.

"At least we know it works for you as well."

A thought crossed to Harrys mind, but spoke up before he actually thought it to himself. "You can feel it too."

"Huh?" Malfoy stuttered, confused.

"I never thought that I wasn't sorry. I said it, knowing that I wasn't in the first place. But you knew that I really could care less."

"Hmm. You're right. Say something that isn't true." Malfoy said.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "You're really super friendly."

Malfoy frowned. "Don't be stupid, say something that isn't so obviously not true."

"Alright alright." Harry looked around, wondering what he could say that Malfoy wouldn't know. "Okay, I love my aunt and uncle very much."

"You hate them, with a passion." Malfoy said, grinning. "Am I right?"

"Spot on, actually." Harry said, not returning the grin. "Alright, so we have some sort of control over each other physically, and we can read and feel each others thoughts. Anything else I should be aware of?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't feel them, but I can tell the difference between honesty and lying. Who knows, Potter. All I know is I can't wait for Snape to figure it out. This whole thing is completely repulsive if you ask me."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away. Malfoy had noted that he couldn't feel the thoughts like Harry could. When hearing Malfoys thoughts, the emotions he wore with them carried over to Harry and he felt them as well. It was strange, not annoying but _strange_. He picked up his wand which had fallen out, and turned to see Pansy coming towards them.

"Oh no. You guys aren't fighting again are you?" She said, looking at Harrys wand with a close eye.

"No, actually we were-"

"Just leaving." Malfoy said, glaring. Harry shrugged and ignored it, he could tell Malfoy didn't want to tell his best friend about their situation. He didn't know why, but could care less. For now he'd worry more about finding his _own_ best friends, and telling them absolutely everything that just happened between the two rivals.

Harry had kept his own pace following behind Pansy and Malfoy. He stayed clear far enough way, but they were all headed in the same direction making it hard not to follow them. Not only that, but Harry wanted to stay a ways away so Malfoy couldn't listen in on any of his thoughts. It was an odd feeling, knowing someone could hear you while you think. At least he wouldn't be able to dig into his mind and read his other thoughts, only the ones he said to himself he could hear. That was a plus, but then again all of it was still one big sham.

He remembered back in first year when Malfoy had ratted on him and his friends for being out late at Hagrids, and he himself had gotten punished as well. Then in second year, when Malfoy had outed him of being a parselmouth. Third year was the constant teasing of being afraid of Dementors. Fourth year when he passed out all of the 'Potter Stinks' badges he made. And last year, when he made several desperate attempts to bring him and all of his DA members down… eventually succeeding.

Trailing over the thoughts of all the times Malfoy had upset him, it upset him even more knowing the new transpiring events that were happening. He didn't want his second biggest rival to be able to dig into his mind and control his movements. He already had one enemy who could do that, and he sure as hell didn't want another. Harry wondered why Malfoy had that stupid Yewbreath potion in the first place. It _is_ an illegal potion, and for good reason. It's practically the Imperius curse, just in a liquid form. Possibly not as bad, as the drinker knew what was happening, but just as sinful to use.

He then remembered that Snape had said Malfoy had permission to have it. But what sort of reason? And if he didn't, why would Snape be standing up for him? Then again, it was Snape and he was always up to no good. It was fishy, how Snape knew everything and was always there when something happened. Harry didn't like the fact of having Snape be the one to help him and Malfoy out with their.. problem. But he would have to try, if he was going to get rid of the potions affects, and save Sirius.

Harrys gave a heave when he thought of Sirius. The only true family he has left, was no in the hands of a Malfoy. Or worse- Voldemort himself. Perhaps this really was some sort of trap to lure Harry to them. But he couldn't risk it, Sirius was too important and Harry knew he needed to save him. Even if his life was on the line.

"Could you keep it down? You'll wake the entire planet with all those thoughts running aimlessly around."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy sitting alone in the common room. He obviously had been to deep in thought to notice he was already back past the barrel door.

"Stay out of my head." Harry barked, heading straight to the dorm rooms.

"Potter, hold on."

Harry didn't stop. He didn't care much for any more torments from Malfoy. It wasn't that he was angry with Malfoy, he just had other plans on his mind at the moment. He just wanted to get the map to find Hermione and Ron, and go talk with them. He'd have to tell them the plan would have to wait, after all he did have a meeting with the hunch man himself in the morning. And he sure as hell wouldn't want to miss that.


	8. A Meeting with Snape

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad I keep updating as often as I do. I get so sad and lonely when my favorite stories take like, 3-4 weeks to update. :( I promise I'll never be like that. If I do, I give you permission to hunt me down and destroy my soul.  
>*Fingers crossed* Also, sorry for such a lame chapter. I promise it'll start to get interesting in the next chapter ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer on first chapter and such yadda yadda.  
><strong>Thanks to my new Beta Bubbles for editing this chapter and making it slightly more interesting:)

-xx-XX-xx-

"You said _what_?" Lupin snapped, gasping.

Snape shook his head. "Keep it down, Remus! They're both sitting inside there waiting for me to return. They _aren't _deaf you know."

"Harry wasn't supposed to know that Draco was involved-"

"Potter _doesn't_ know and we'd like to keep it that way. The two of them are beginning to show signs of getting along for once, not exactly in the way we expected them to but no matter. Eventually they will come to realize there situations are the same, and hopefully end up helping each other out." Snape said with a sharp tone. "The fact of the matter, is that Draco is unaware that he may be forced into doing something he never thought possible."

"Ah, right, Albus did mention about Dracos mother." Lupin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This has all gotten out of control."

"It never was in control."

"I suppose."

There was a brief pause before Lupin cleared his throat. "What do we do if they don't end up trusting each other?"

"They will."

"And you're sure of this?"

Snape hesitated. "Quite."

"What does Draco have to do, that he never thought possible?"

"In the end it's going to come down to a decision between Potter, and the Dark Lord."

Confusion and worry spread across Lupins face. "I don't understand."

A groan of frustration escaped Snape, as he turned away from Lupin. "We aren't certain, but I do believe Malfoy was given a task to do at the beginning of the year by the Dark Lord. It may be that if Draco were to follow through, then Narcissa would be released and their family would be forgiven."

"What kind of task?" Lupin stepped backwards when Snape snapped his head back to face him.

"If you're saying you don't know yet, then it's obvious Dumbledore does not want you to."

Lupin looked as if he were to say something to defend himself, but instead bit his tongue holding himself back. "Fine."

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before both of these events help with the cure."

"Cure? Cure for what?"

"Malfoy exploded a small portion of Yewbreath in front of Potter."

"YEWBREATH?"

Snape clasped the front of Lupins robes. "Keep your voice down, werewolf!"

Lupin struggled free out of Snapes grasp. "How come I didn't know this before?"

"Because you've had your head wrapped around your precious Sirius Black, that you haven't bothered to really keep informed of our plan."

"Watch your words, Severus." Lupin snarled, straightening out his brown jacket.

"What, you don't think I know? You don't think the two of you made it quite obvious in our sixth year, while Potter and Lily…" Snape stopped as his attention snapped to loud banging sounds, and breaking glass inside his office. "What the-"

* * *

><p>Harry yawned in his arm as he sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair inside Snapes office. He had been making a rather large effort to try and stay quiet inside his head, as Malfoy was sitting right next to him. He could tell the blonde was also making an effort not to say anything, which caused an awkward tension to build up between them the past couple of minutes. They both had arrived no more than two minutes early, and were both surprised to see Professor Snape <em>not<em> in his office. Though his presence was made rather clear after another minute or so, when they heard voices just outside the door.

"He's talking to the weird one." Malfoy muttered breaking the almost unbearable silence, fiddling with his wand as he seemed to do quite often. Harry hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas when he came. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday- he would probably head straight for bed right after this anyway. He had no more than three hours sleep last night, and knew Malfoy was the same considering they almost kicked each other's face in when they caught glances at three in the morning. Both of them were fidgeting, attempting to try and sleep but neither of them did. After a few hours of falling in and out of pointless slumbers, Harry had sat up in his bed only to find Malfoy had chosen to do the same. He saw the blonde fiddling with his wand, starring out the window next to him. Everyone else had their curtains drawn, and Harry felt an urge to say something but Malfoy stole the opportunity first.

"If you're wondering why I can't sleep it's the same reason you can't."

_Doubt it. Do you have a godfather missing who may possibly even be dead? _"What do you think my reason is?"

"We're more alike than you know, Potter." He had kept his own glass-like silver eyes out the window the entire time they sat there. Harry chose not to reply for a long moment, as he was stunned by Malfoys words. What right did Malfoy have to say something like that? Harry was nothing like Malfoy. He couldn't be. What made him say that anyway?

"You claim Sirius is missing. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to be you Potter, but our lives are so similar in so many ways… it actually sickens me to even think about it."

"Why are you saying this?"

Malfoy breathed and finally turned to meet Harrys gaze. That's when an icy chill crawled along Harrys spine. He felt his eyes become fuzzy for a brief moment before getting hit by a wave of air. The air came from nowhere, so Harry acted like he didn't feel it in case he was only imagining things. Malfoys eyes were cold, yet intriguingly warm all of the sudden. A new rush of dense desire burnt through him, he felt the sudden need to brush the hair from Malfoys face to look deeper into those eyes. He noticed how pronounced and attractive the blondes facial features had become over the years, and almost wanted to sit beside him and tell Malfoy all of his secrets as if they were best friends. He imagined himself slowly leaning in, roaming a finger across those lips down that irresistible mouth… Harry burst into reality at that picture in his head and could have slapped himself right there on the spot for the strange vision. His heart beat faster, not in what he was previously thinking about but the fear and embarrassment he gained. Malfoy had a wicked grin across his face, as if he _knew_ what Harry had just thought.

Oh shit.

"You git!" Harry shouted, silently thanking the vow to use silencing charms on the beds before night. None of the others would have heard him. "You just.. Did you…"

"Force those unpleasant thoughts on you? I guess it worked then, just testing. Goodnight Potter." Malfoy closed his curtains before Harry could get another word in. _Forced thoughts? Did he just put that disgusting image in my head? What the hell!_

And in the morning, Malfoy chose to dress himself in what Harry would normally wear on a weekend, and this shocked him. Malfoy dressed in a casual black tee-shirt, and a pair of comfortable jeans. Perhaps that was all he had when Harry noticed him rummaging angrily through his trunk in the dorm this morning.

"Weird one..?" Harry asked.

"That Lupin oaf." Malfoy said.

Harry glared. "He's not an _oaf_, he's your old professor and you should show him a bit of respect."

Malfoy glanced sideways, not turning his head. "Whatever."

"You really piss me off, you know that right?"

"It's my best talent."

"So is being an arse." Harry mumbled, turning his head away from Malfoy.

It didn't take long before they started to bicker, calling each other names back and forth and eventually the fighting turned muggle style. Harry ended up against the desk, throwing a kick into Malfoys stomach which caused him to bump into a large vase, which shattered into hundreds of pieces on the ground. At that moment, the door burst open and both professors were staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.

Through a ripped lip smile, Harry pointed at Malfoy. "Wasn't my fault the git was being arrogant!"

"Fuck you Potter!" Malfoy stood up, fixing the vase with a quick spell. Neither of them expected the clear temper that Snape was about to demonstrate.

"Language, Malfoy! I've had enough of you two constantly at each others throats!" Snape bristled, stepping into the classroom. His face was bubbling red, but Harry wouldn't have been able to tell by the regular everyday face he held on. The anger was there, but no emotion in his face. So likely. "I will have no more of it! Starting today, the both of you will learn to work together or _neither _of you will pass my class, or if I can have it, _any classes at all!_"

With an alarmed face, Lupin stepped up attempting to help. "I think what Severus here means, is that the both of you are in these messes together. And the least you could do is _try _and get along while the rest of us sort out your problems."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Messes..? You mean there's more than one, if we're saying Malfoy isn't involved with Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Malfoy said calmly, straightening out his gray tee shirt. "Fantastic. This again. What about him_ now_?"

"You told me he knew, Severus." Lupin said, glaring at Snape.

Snape sighed, pinching the area between his eyes. "I would much prefer to think that nobody knew anything at this point. Like I said, Draco has no idea of what or, _who _is currently lounging around in his dungeons right now."

"Actually, I'm well aware of the crisis." Malfoy nipped stepping forward. "I just had no idea Potter was actually telling the truth."

_Sure you didn't_. Harry flared loudly in his mind.

_At the time I didn't idiot._ Malfoy thought.

_Either you've become a master at lying overnight, or you're hiding something_.

_Hmm. Well spotted Potter. I suppose I'll have to learn to keep you out of my head from now on. If I can force thoughts onto you, then I can sure as hell learn to keep you away from my thoughts._

Harry's face blushed like crazy. So he really _had_ forced those thoughts. _Never, ever do that to me again. That was the most unpleasant thing I've ever experienced_.

Malfoy snickered. _Something tells me that now you're choosing to lie._

That did it. He felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Now what was the git trying to prove? Lupin and Snape watched with fogged eyes. Both of them were confused, and Harry took quick notice. "Er…"

Snape watched to his desk and sat down quickly, motioning everyone else to follow. His eyes never left Harry. "Has anything new happened that you might care to tell us about?"

"Professor," Malfoy said, eyeing Lupin as if he didn't feel comfortable talking about the effects of Yewbreath with the retired professor's presence.

"He's here on my demand, and he is already aware of everything else." Snape said bitterly, taking in Malfoys hint.

"Fine. You already know me and Potter can hear each others thoughts, and control physical movements and senses, but I can also force visual thoughts onto him as well."

Harry crossed his arms. He trusted Lupin almost as much as he did Dumbledore, but Lupin was a kind-hearted person. He was softer than most, and would probably go on a rampage about how Harry should not use this against Malfoy, or learn to make the best out of the situation. It was enough to have Sirius always grinding him on the stunts he pulled, but to have Lupin treating him so father-like too was a bit of a pain.

Malfoy must have spotted the strange puzzled look on Lupins face. "See watch." And those were the words Harry did _not_ want to hear out of Malfoys mouth. He braced himself quickly, ready for whatever Malfoy was about to demonstrate to Lupin.

Malfoy turned to face Harry and began to concentrate. Harry felt his mind twitching, and his skin begin to itch but suddenly felt his hands rising. They rose quickly, and at first Harry thought Malfoy was about to make him wave, but instead felt his own thumbs pressed against his ears in a mocking sort of manner. What shocked him even more was that his _mouth_ began to move and form words without any thought.

"I'm Harry Potter and I fancy blokes."

Harry shook his head and slapped a hand over his mouth, taking his mind out from the trance. "Hey! I do not!"

Malfoy burst out in laughter, as the two older men stared in awe and shock. Harry then began to concentrate, and watched proudly as Malfoy took his own hand and slapped himself across the face.

"You bloody arse!" Malfoy rose, slapping himself again. "Cut it out, Potter!"

"Both of you!" Lupin stammered, Harry was happy to see Lupin trying to hold back a laugh. However, Snape was seemingly unimpressed watching Malfoy fight back his right hand with his left.

"You're telling me this now? How long have you know? Do you have _any idea_ what this even means?" Snape had his fingers pulsing into the desk. The anger definitely had not cleared, but only grown worse.

"Since last night. I had no idea that he could control things that I say until now actually." Harry snapped back. _Or control my thoughts._

Malfoy snickered. "Absolutely brilliant that is."

"Sorry Severus, I'm not quite understanding." Lupin said. "You said Harry only inhaled the burnt smoke, yet it seems as though the effects are the same as ingesting it, though he can shake it off and actually is aware of it happening to him. This isn't normal at all."

"And also the fact that I can do the same to Malfoy. He's aware of it too. Even though I wasn't the brewer." Harry put in. He didn't want to believe this was true, but the idea of making Malfoy walk into walls later and telling his friends his own secrets was kind of a plus. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind when he caught Malfoy glaring at him.

_Don't count on it._

"I know. This is exactly what the potion is supposed to do, but I wasn't expecting it after both of them told me they felt no different than before, earlier yesterday." Snape hissed. Harry swallowed nervously; he became embarrassed for lying about it yesterday.

"How long will it last?" Malfoy asked.

"Forever, until we can find a counter potion." Snape said.

Harry swallowed. "No bloody way am I going to be under Malfoys complete control for the rest of my life."

"I don't exactly fancy the idea either, thank you." Malfoy sneered.

"That is why the both of you need to learn to work together. Until the potions effects deepen, you will both need to grasp the concept of trust in each other."

"Deepen..?" Harry muttered.

"Yes. If you two continue to push the abilities, it will grow to be more of a habit. The more you use them, the more you learn. In time one of you could learn to dig into memories, grasp each others knowledge, that sort of thing." Snapes eyes were darkening. "In time the power could grow so strong, one of you could force someone to take anothers life-"

"Severus, that's enough!" Lupin said, acknowledging the fact that both boys had fear laced on their faces.

A lump formed in Harrys throat. His could feel his blood pulsing, this must be some sort of joke.

"They need to know this." Snape snapped back. Lupin frowned, but nodded for Snape to carry on. "As I was saying, the both of you need to know now that it would not be wise to carry on with the little game of reading thoughts and forcing physical movements. The more you use it, the stronger the powers become. It could be so strong, even occlumency wouldn't be able to block it."

Harry let his thoughts wander back to last years occlumency lessons with Snape. "Is it possible to use it now to block out anything Malfoy tries to pull? At this point in the Yewbreath effects?"

Snape nodded. "Of course."

Harry blatantly heard Malfoy think the word _damn_ after that news.

"Maybe," Lupin whispered to Snape, curiously studying Harry for a moment. Harry could tell Malfoy was also straining himself to hear. "We could use this."

"For what, might I ask?" Snape asked, quieting his voice to match Lupins.

Harry watched as the two whispered to eachother for a few seconds, before both of their attentions were turned to Malfoy. "Would you be willing to help rescue Sirius Black?"

"Remus!" Snape asked, bewildered. "Do you have any idea what you're even asking? Did you not listen to a _single thing_ I've been telling you?"

"Yes, I'll help." Malfoy said.

Harry glanced sideways, half expecting what he heard to be a prank.

"Excuse me?" Snape said.

"As much as you'd like to think, my family is not _evil_," Malfoy said, ignoring Harrys quick thought-comment about how completely untrue that was. "Kidnapping is not a style we'd like our name to be wrapped around. We don't need to be bribed or hold some sort of ransom to get what we want."

Harry was glad Malfoy added that last point in. For a second, a split second, he figured Malfoy was actually trying to be sincere but felt there was an important fact missing from his statement.

Just then Harry noticed a sudden tension between Malfoy and Snape. It was as if Snape was mentally begging Malfoy to keep quiet about something, judging by the wide-eyed look the professor was sending. But what…

"So, you'll help rescue Sirius?" Lupin asked, breaking the silence.

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm simply helping you prove that there is no Sirius Black being held in my home, that is all. If, for the sake he really is there, then all bets are off. I _do_ have some of my own problems to deal with as well, you know." Harry noticed Malfoy looking at Snape the entire time.

Lupin blinked. "He is there, I saw-"

Harry watched as Lupin muttered a quick ow as if he'd been hit somewhere.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape concluded, standing up. "We will continue this conversation on Monday before class. I will converse with the headmaster on what I've learned today, and discuss this further later on. Until then, I expect the both of you to steer clear of each other to avoid any unnecessary fighting between you. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Harry and Malfoy nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of the classroom, stopping to stay by the door to wait for Lupin. A million questions were blazing through his mind right now. What was going on between Malfoy and Snape? Harry had a gut wrenching feeling that Malfoy was up to no good. It wasn't a new feeling, he was constantly thinking the blonde was up to no good but this time it felt different. Hermione was right about Malfoy being different this year. He seemed older, more mature - if that was possible - and a <em>lot<em> more secretive. Obviously Malfoy was hiding something, and Harry needed to find out what it was. On another note, why would they want Malfoy to help, if there was a possibility Malfoy knew all along? It could be some sort of a trap, but if it weren't then Harry would understand why Malfoy could be a big help. He knew the manor, he knew where everything was and if by chance they did become trustworthy of each other, perhaps Malfoy would change his mind and save his Godfather. They could use this to their advantage, but a lot would be on stake. Malfoy would have to be willing to fight against his own father, and even Voldemort if this was a trap. He would have to trust Harry, and put his own life in danger. Harry knew this would never happen, so he let himself believe that this would never work anyway. In the end it would be up to Harry, and probably his two best friends who were most likely waiting for him to have breakfast…

"Ahem!"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy standing beside him with his hands in his pockets. "I'd like to propose a truce with you."

"What kind of truce?" Harry asked, stepping away from Malfoy.

_The kind where we attempt to put aside our differences for the sake of not killing each other._

Harry smirked. "There wouldn't need to be a truce if you hadn't have started this mess in the first place with your stupid potion. Are you suggesting we actually work together?"

"No, I'm simply asking for you to stay out of my head in exchange for me staying out of yours."

"You're lying, Malfoy." Harry said, dropping his grin. Harry could feel the lie bubble underneath Malfoys tongue, and he couldn't explain how he knew but he just _did_. "You have no intentions of staying away from my head."

"Ah, you're right." Malfoy laughed, and at that point Harry felt as if he were talking to a human rather than his rival. Malfoy never laughed- well, he did but when the rare occasions occurred it would be out of an evil snicker or mocking tones. The moment didn't last long, Malfoys face was back to normal in a matter of half a second. Though the human part remained, Malfoy said something next that could of well landed Harry in the hospital wing in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sirius."

Harry turned his head and dropped his eyes to the floor. Malfoy wasn't lying at that time. Was he really trying to be sincere, or was he brainwashed? "Er.."

"I know what it's like, losing someone you care about not knowing if they're alive or not."

"You do?" Harry looked back up, and met Malfoys eyes. _This is Malfoy you're talking to, just quickly turn away before he tries to hex you or trip you down the stairs._

_I could teach you how to quiet your thoughts Potter. You obviously need the help._

"Er, sorry." Harry managed, feeling his face blush from embarrassment. He constantly let the fact that Malfoy could hear his thoughts, slip his mind. "I don't need you to teach me, I'll get used to it."

"Potter, stop being so daft. Honestly." Malfoy stood up straight and stretched his shoulders. "Look, I'm willing to try if you are."

Harry arched his eyebrows. "You're willing to try to work with me? For what? To save your own arse from me making you slap yourself? To hide some deep dark secrets you have swimming in your head? Or to prove your scum of family really are as guilty as they seem?" Perhaps that was a little too harsh, but at this point Harry didn't give much thought into being nice to Malfoy.

To Harrys surprise, Malfoy didn't flinch. Though his voice was bitter cold. "First two, actually. There's things you don't know about my family that you do not want to mess with Potter, so I'd advise you to watch yourself when insulting them to my face."

"I'll have you know your father is part of the reason I almost got my friends killed a few months ago." Harry said darkly.

"And _I'll_ have you know, that _you're_ the reason I was parentless this summer yet I still seem to be the only mature one actually trying to do something for the better cause."

Better cause? Harry already knew that he was the reason Lucius was in Azkaban. He remembered when he learned about it over at the burrow during the summer. But Malfoy had said _parent_less, meaning something has probably happened to Narcissa as well. Harry didn't bother asking about it, he didn't exactly care too much at this moment. He would have no pity for any of the Malfoys.

"I never said we had to be friendly about it Potter," Malfoy said, lightening up. "All I ask is to put aside our differences until this mess gets sorted out. It would do neither of us any good to argue constantly and find ways to humiliate each other. I can almost say I'm positive you were thinking the same thing."

Harry pondered that for a moment. Malfoy wasn't lying this time, and he was sure of that. He was before, probably just joking around trying to tease Harry. A sigh escaped him, and he bit the side of his cheek before nodding. He wasn't exactly sure if this was the best idea. It wasn't a safe thing to do to side with Malfoy even only for a short while (hopefully). _We could use this._ Lupins words rang through his mind, and maybe this would help his former teacher in whatever plan he was thinking of.

_We're more alike than you know, Potter._

Those words didn't come from Malfoys mind at the time, but Harrys memory from last nights happenings. What Harry didn't understand, was how they were alike at all. Apart from being students at Hogwarts, everything else seemed impossible.

"How do I know you aren't just going to turn around later and hand me over to Voldemort?"

Malfoys face went pale. Not that it already wasn't, just the last bit of color seemed to drain from every spot when Harry spoke. "Don't be silly, Potter. I could have done that years ago if I wanted to."

That made sense. Sort of.

Harry was still unconvinced. "No forcing images on my mind."

"None."

"And no making me say or do stupid things."

"Never."

"And…" Harry hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not he should add it. "And no one needs to know about this."

Malfoy pondered that for a moment. "I suppose, on one condition."

"What?"

"That the 'no one knows' includes your two followers."

"Er…" No way was that happening. "I've told them everything else, what's wrong with them knowing about this?"

"Not everything, I could care less if they knew I could read your mind," Malfoy stated. "I'm referring to us working together. I have a reputation to mantain Potter, I couldn't dare let anyone else find out about it."

"Of course you do, you prat. I trust them with my life, I know they wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's dandy, but _I don't._" Malfoy spat.

Harry shrugged. "They'll find out eventually…"

"They don't need to be told, though."

"Alright. Then you should keep treating me like dirt to not seem suspicious."

A grin crawled on Malfoys face. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Potter. Wasn't planning on stopping anyway."

"Whatever Malfoy. You've got yourself a deal, for now."


	9. Tests, Cures, and Bathtubs

**A/N:**I know the scenes kind of jump back in forth in this chapter. Sooo sorry! I'm going to be completely honest- I dislike the way this chapter came out! It.. It feels rushed (Which is was) I just, blehg. Ah well, hopefully the next one will make up for this icky one

**Disclaimer**: All characters and the world of HP belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only yadda yadda.

_Also, I had a bit of an issue with when uploading the document, it kind of messed up the italics and word-spacing... I tried to find as many as I could when editting on here, so.. yea. Just a heads up if you see any strange typo-like things :)_

_Reviews are always loved! *cute-face* _

-xx-XX-xx-

_"Protect… Harry."_

_The dusty haired man wiped off a tear that had fallen onto the other man's cheek, who was circled in his arms._

_"I'll always protect him, and so will you. You'll be his godfather until the end, and this isn't the time! Please Sirius…"_

_Sirius opened his saddened eyes slowly. They were wide with fear._

_"Remus, you've got to go. They'll be back any minute-" His chest heaved when a coughing fit struck him. Lupin continued to hold him, wiping the hair from his face as more blood trickled from his lips._

_"I'll never leave your side. You know that." Lupin felt the hand of his friend tighten its grip against his own fingers._

_"I don't want you to die."_

_"I won't." Lupin said, resting his head against Sirius. The smoke was heavy now; the entire place had burst into flames only minutes ago. It was dangerous, and Lupin knew he had to get them out fast before it was too late. He attempted to stand, slinging one arm of Sirius over his shoulders. "Come on, we need to go."_

_Only half a second later did the door fly off its hinges with a loud explosion. Dust and broken pieces of wood shattered everywhere, Lupin threw an arm around his face to block the oncoming obstacles._

_"Where is he!"_

_Lupin dropped his arm only to feel his heart sink. Seven or eight of heartless Death Eaters stood cloaked in the mass of the flames._

_"No!" Sirius choked, tugging on Lupins arm as he fell back onto the floor. At that moment, everything happened to fast. Before Lupin could react to his falling friend, a few of the Death Eaters had thrown a spell at him, sending him flying backwards against a wall. Shots of pain drenched every nerve he felt, and fear grew madly inside of him. He was scared, confused, and angry. His vision was blurry when he looked up to see the Death Eaters aiming their wands at his friend._

_"Where is Harry Potter?"_

* * *

><p><em>'That's the wrong answer. Honestly Potter, if you plan on being an Auror you're going to actually have to know this stuff.'<em>

_'Stuff it Malfoy, I'm trying anyway.'_

_'Not hard enough, I can see.'_

Harry glanced over to see Malfoy looking half amused. '_Not my fault, I'm pretty sure Snape made this test difficult on purpose.'_

'_It's not difficult, you're just confusing Virgil Hinthrop with Virgil Tretinol. You've got Tretinol who invented the Rigaminte charm, when in fact it was Hinthrop. Tretinol is a muggle who owns the company Tretinol Cough Syrup. Do you ever pay attention in class?'_

Harry rested his forehead down on top of his desk. This test was rather infuriating, setting off several buttons that Harry never realized he had. Snape had debated this test for quite some time due to the fact the topics was on Rigaminte, and students normally wouldn't learn about it until closer to the end of term. Harry attempted to track through his mind on what they learned about it, jotting notes on the sides of the test on whatever he could remember. It wasn't much use though; all he could remember was that it was some sort of charm to protect yourself against cursed food. They hadn't even been learning about it for long, they spent most of their first month on non-verbal spells with the odd ten minutes of other subjects. Most of the questions were pointless. Especially the first question, which had asked the difference between charmed butter and charmed margarine. Butter, margarine, jelly, roast turkey, they all had the same hex in the end anyway.

Harry heard Malfoy let out a quiet, displeased sigh. '_We're going to have to do something about this, I can barely concentrate with all that chatter going up in your head Potter.'_

_'Then get off your lazy arse and move somewhere else if I annoy you that much.' _Harry huffed, sitting back up straight.

'_I would, but my lazy arse is to comfortable and I'd rather not draw attention from anyone else.'_

_'Then suffer.'_

Harry smirked, and went back to focusing on the test. The sound of a chair screeching across the floor made everyone look up, and Hermione was already half way across the classroom to hand in her finished test. Barely ten minutes had passed; Harry figured this was a record breaking time. She cast Harry a 'good-luck' sort of look before disappearing into the halls. Annoyed, Harry settled on doodling a picture of a feather on the top right while he attempted to solve another question.

'List the four major areas of mental spots that Rigaminte has effects on.'

That didn't even _sound_like a normal question. What was that even supposed to mean?

'_Honestly Potter!'_ Harry heard from beside him. '_Dreams, thoughts, memories, and the sub-conscious mind.'_

'_I knew that!' _Harry called back, furious that Malfoy gave him the answers.

'_Pff, obviously.'_

_'Erm.. Thanks._' Harry muttered in his mind, before jotting the answers down. He found it strange that Malfoy had even bothered to help. He glanced over to where Malfoy was sitting barely two feet away, he was deep into writing a paragraph on one of the questions on the last page. Harry watched as Malfoy suddenly stopped and captured his gaze. They stared at each other briefly before Malfoy smiled and turned back to his test.

Harry found that slightly odd. Since when did Malfoy smile so often?

It was kind of creepy, actually.

_'Well, good luck Potter._' The words didn't seem so kind when Harry heard them, as it was more of a sarcastic remark. Malfoy had finished the test early as well. He packed up his things after handing the quiz in, and mumbled '_It's nutmeg, by the way. The answer for number 12' _before leaving the classroom.

Naturally, Harry was the third last person to finish the test by the time class was over. He handed his paper to Snape, who nodded silently allowing him to leave. Picking up his things, Harry made his way to the door. It was Monday, and Harry was planning on starting up the DA questions right after Charms. Luna and Neville promised with Hermione to gather up all the students and meet Harry up at the Room of Requirement when the time came, so Harry didn't need to worry too much. The only thing wandering his mind was what he would teach. Defense Against the Dark Arts was back up and proper now, so he didn't see much point in keeping up the secret meetings. He decided he'd think up something during Charms when he'd have a chance to sit with Ron and discuss it.

Before Harry could get past the next classroom over, a hand grabbed hold onto his shirt and tugged him into the empty room and it was then that he found himself facing Pansy Parkinson.

"Can I help you!" Harry blurted angrily, heart still going rapid due to the sudden scare.

Pansy crossed her arms. "No need to sound so rude, Potter. Anyway yes, I have a question for you."

"Couldn't you have gone about it a little more kindly?"

"I thought that was rather kind enough. At least I didn't toss you down the moving staircases like I _should._"

Harry glared, rubbing his throbbing shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"What's the deal with you and Draco?"

"W-what?" Harry stammered.

Pansy snorted in response. "Don't pretend like I don't know something is going on. Are you planning on killing someone together? Perhaps you both are friends now? Or are you having a secret romance behind everyones back? I know there's _something _but he refuses to tell me!"

Harry held his mouth open as if to say something, but he could form no words. What on earth was she talking about? Pansy was making absolutely no sense to Harry, and he didn't understand where any of it was even coming from. Sure, Harry wasn't constantly avoiding Malfoy's attempts to get him in trouble anymore, but that shouldn't have caused any alarm to his friends.

"My god Potter you're blushing!"

"I am not. I don't _blush_." Harry said awkwardly.

"Don't forget Potter, I was a Slytherin. I'm sneaky, and I have my ways of finding things out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a warning. You haven't denied yet that something _isn't _going on, so obviously I am to assume something is."

Harry stayed silent, and Pansy took that as a cue to continue. "Draco hasn't _stopped_ talking about you. No, not in a good way don't get all giddy," '_EXCUSE ME?_' Harry thought, as he stared wide-eyed at Pansy. "It's just been a lot more painful to listen to! He goes on and on about how idiotic you are and so much as just a speck of wasteful skin that sods around on this world."

"And this is new, hearing this from Malfoy?"

"Not exactly-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just _different._"

"Different how?"

"Different as in this year the _only_ person Draco has bothered to actually complain about is _you!_"

"Who cares!"

"I do!"

"Well, I don't, so I'll be off then-"

"Not so fast!" Pansy grabbed onto Harrys arm. He was very much lost in this whole conversation, and really felt like avoiding it all together. Of course Malfoy was acting completely off the hook this year, but what right did Pansy have to blame it all on him?

"I mean, I'm pretty sure he likes you-"

"Malfoy doesn't like me. In fact, I think he still hates me-"

"But I'd feel better if he liked Blaise instead-"

"Wait, what?"

"Because at least Blaise is pureblood, and well, not _you_-"

"Pansy, what are we talking about-"

"Not to mention I think Blaise is gay as well-"

"Gay as well…?"

"He's practically been throwing himself at Draco for years-"

"I'm not quite getting it-"

"Draco's never so much looked at another boy other than you-"

"Woah, hang on a minute-"

"Let alone talk about another boy as much-"

"Are you suggesting that-"

"The way you two _smile _at each other during class-"

"Gross, would you stop-"

"Honestly, it's quite revolting-"

"PANSY!"

"Oh sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts."

Harry tugged his arm away from Pansys grip. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, completely taken in by what he had just heard. Malfoy? Gay? Not that he ever had a problem with anyone being gay, in fact he was almost certain that Dumbledore himself was. He wasn't even sure about his _own_ sexuality now that he thought about it. With Ginny it had always been sort of a hello-smile-kiss-goodbye-oh-look-it's-Dean type deal, and with Cho it was more of a… Well, hello-smile-cry-kiss-cry-some-more-over-tea-and-probably-get-angry-about-everything kind of thing As far as girls went, Harry had no real luck; though the other gender never even crossed his mind. However, he probably never would have seen it coming with Malfoy- _especially _Malfoy. Harry always took him as one who would want to have a pureblood evil looking wife and have one child, preferably son, to continue after the Malfoy name.

Not that he ever thought about it or anything.

"Oh my god, please tell me you knew Draco was gay."

"No, I didn't actually…"

Pansy covered her face in her hands for a moment. "You can never mention this, got it? In fact I might as well cast a memory charm on you-"

"Don't even think about it!" Harry grabbed her wrist before she could grab her own wand that was hiding in her pocket.

"Fine alright, but no word to anyone. Got it?"

"Hummm…"

"Potter!"

"Oh but it's funny!"

Pansy stepped forward, shoving Harry with both her hands against his chest angrily. "It's _not funny!_"

"Ah, but it so is!" Harry said, grinning.

"Aren't _you _the one who is supposedly gay as well?"

Harry snorted. "No, what made you think that?"

"Nearly everyone thinks so." Pansy hesitated for a moment before crossing her arms and smirking. "I heard you make girls cry."

"She wasn't- I mean she was, but I didn't- well, I suppose I did, but it was her own jealously that kept her going."

"Who'd ever be jealous of you?"

"Apparently Malfoy!" Harry snickered, before letting out a loud _ow_ after feeling Pansys hand thwap him roughly against his shoulder. "I'm only joking. Look, as unflattering as all this has been, I can bet my life on it that even if Malfoy is.. you know, then I certainly would be the _last _person he'd be after."

"I'm sure Draco isn't _after you_, as you put it. He just has some sort of tangled up brain right about now. It must've been that drat potion he had."

"Yewbreath? You know it doesn't cause unwanted feelings." Harry regretted saying that, it felt weird talking about Malfoys _feelings. _Like he had any, anyway.

"He's a human, you know."

Harry mumbled, "Hardly."

"In any case," Pansy said, ignoring Harrys comment. "I honestly thought you knew. I was so sure that you two were… Nevermind."

"You know what, I don't even want to know. This is weird, and it's kind of creeping me out. So, if you don't mind, I have charms to attend."

"You're blind, Potter."

"And you're still strange." Harry said quietly.

* * *

><p>After closing the classroom door behind him, Harry turned and nearly bumped into… speak of the devil.<p>

"Merlin, that took you longer than I thought it would."

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed when he tried to walk away but was stopped by Malfoy stepping in his path. This was the _last_ person he wanted to see, especially after the conversation he just had to endure. Panic struck him, hoping that he hadn't by some chance overheard the conversation they just had, as it would probably _not _turn out good.

"Touchy, are we?"

"No! Just, er.."

"Were you just talking to Pansy?"

Crap.

"Well, no, I mean yes, she was in there, just.. casual conversation."

Malfoy hesitated. "About what?"

"None of your business." Harry had to force his mind to think about the test, hoping Malfoy would drop the subject.

"She told me she needed to talk to you."

"Alright, and she did. So what?"

Harry watched, petrified, as Malfoy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _He's trying to read my memories, walls up Harry walls up!_

"Why so desperate to keep me out of your conversation?"

"Why are you so desperate to know what it's about?"

"I'm not!"

"Fine then."

"Alright."

"Then I'll be off to charms." Harry turned, face burning as he took a step forwards but stopped when Malfoy replied.

"Settle down, Potter. I was told to come fetch you and take you to Dumbledores office."

"What for?"

"Like I care."

"Are you needed there too?"

Malfoy nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes, finally following Malfoy down the hallway. "Next class starts in two minutes. It's obviously important if he wants both of us there during class time. So naturally you should care."

"No kidding?" Malfoy sneered. "Honestly, thank you for informing me. I _never _would have guessed."

"Piss off."

Harry had barely taken another step forward when Ron came racing towards him from around the corner.

"Harry, there you are mate! I- er…" Rons excited face quickly turned into a frown when he noted that Malfoy was standing right beside his best friend.

"Potter and I have places to be, make it quick Weasel."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron murmured, clasping a hand on Harrys shoulder and pulling him away for a moment.

"Are you going somewhere? I thought we'd walk to Charms together."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, apparently Dumbledore wants to talk to me. Or, us." He gave a quick nod towards Malfoy.

"About what?"

"Not sure."

Ron nodded. "You'll tell me after though, right?"

"Of course. I'll try and be quick, alright?"

"Alright. Hey, why are you guys always together now?"

Harry blinked. "Uhm, what?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you know.. for the past couple of days it's like you've become.. _friends_or something. Am I crazy?"

A lump formed in Harrys throat. He knew he made Malfoy a deal not to tell Ron and Hermione about them trying to work together, and it was at the point where his two best friends were beginning to become suspicious. "No, you're insane. I'll tell you about it in Charms, okay?"

* * *

><p>"I thought we had a deal."<p>

"Huh?" Harry had said goodbye to Ron a few minutes ago before Malfoy and himself began their way towards Dumbledore's office.

"You just told the Weasel you'd _"tell him" _all about why we've become so friendly."

Harry felt his face grow hot. "We're not _friendly._"

"Then what are we?"

"Malfoy and Potter. Why should anything still change? We still hate each other, we're just trying to not kill each other now. That's all that's changed."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And here I was, beginning to think there was a chance we could actually become friends after all this."

Harry imagined himself spitting water all over the place if he had any. "You? Me? _Friends?_"

Malfoy shrugged. "Only a suggestion."

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten I can sense when you're lying?"

"Ah, it keeps slipping my mind."

Harry shook his head. He felt Malfoy lying, but wondered what the point of even saying it would be. For the past few days, Harrys suspicions about Malfoy continued to grow by the hour. At attempted conversation, Malfoy would always quickly change the subject when it came close to anything to do with his parents or the subject of Sirius. The urge to dive in to find out what Malfoys nervousness around the topics grew, but each time Harry forced himself to ignore it. It wasn't any of his business, and until Malfoy let slip that it had anything to do with Harry, he'd learn to avoid it.

Then came the newly learned fact that Malfoy was trying so desperately to be friendly. Like the beginning of September, when Malfoy was fighting so hard _not_to insult Harry on a daily basis, was also a little strange. With all these events coming into place, it was hard not to suspect something was going on. But he hardly dared himself to even believe a word out of Pansy.

They walked in silence afterwards, both battling against their minds to not think about anything. By the time they reached Dumbledores office, class had begun and the halls were silenced and emptied. The door was opened by Dawlish when they knocked.

"Come in," The Auror said, stepping aside. Harry glanced around to see only Lupin, and the other three Aurors.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused as to why he'd be there without the Headmasters presence.

"He's… out." Lupin said, offering Harry and Malfoy a small couch to sit on. Harry sat down on one end, and wasn't too surprised when Malfoy refused the offer and merely stood next to the couch.

"Alright then. Well, we've discussed it and Professor Snape has found a potion that will reverse the effects of Yewbreath smoke."

Harry beamed. "Fantastic!"

"There's just.. one thing."

"What is it?" Malfoy asked.

"It takes a little less than five months to fully prepare. It'll be around Christmas by the time-"

"WHAT!" Harry and Malfoy both yelled at the same time.

Mad-eye stepped forward. "Take it or leave it, would you rather be stuck like this for the rest of your ungrateful lives?"

"Ungrateful?" Malfoy repeated angrily. "How dare you-"

"Draco," Tonks said uncomfortably. "This potion costs a lot of money to make, with expensive ingredients and everything. Not only that but it takes a _lot_of effort."

"It's not like we have anything better to do, you know, trying to save Sirius and all as well." Dawlish said.

Malfoy turned to look at the pudgy Auror. "Who are you anyway?"

Harry smirked, glad that he asked the question. He'd like to know as well.

"John Dawlish." He simply stated, seeming slightly puzzled.

Malfoy shook his head. "That's your name, you twat, not who you are-"

"Enough, Malfoy." The voice of Snape bellowed over, and Harry turned to see the professor arriving through the door. "We have more important things to discuss."

After Snape had settled himself standing by the fire, he began to explain how they would achieve the ingredients in time and eventually get around to starting the brew.

"There's one, or two in this case, key ingredients we need that none of _us_," Snape said, glancing around to the Aurors and Lupin. "Will be able to get."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"An object, one of great value to you. Obviously one you will not mind saying goodbye to, but it must be one you've grown up with. Anything, it could simply be a picture you've had since birth, or even a stuffed toy."

"Rubbish." Malfoy blurted. "Not many potions ask for items that specific. Besides I haven't got one."

Harry noticed emptiness to Malfoys words, as if he were ashamed to say those last five words.

"There must be something you've got." Tonks said. "Just, take a few days to think about it. What about you Harry?"

"I know of one thing," Harry said. He thought back to the years he spent living in the cupboard under the stairs. "It's small, but it's meaningful enough."

"It'll do then."

"Great," Mad-eye said. "Then this weekend we'll be sending the both of you to each others houses to fetch the items. Malfoy you'll have to think of something."

"Basically an item that contains any happy memories you've had with it." Snape said.

Malfoy shrugged. "I'll… figure something out."

Tonks smiled. "Remus and I will take Harry to his uncles this weekend-"

"That might be a problem." Snape said. Lupin nodded in agreement.

"What sort of problem?" Dawlish asked.

Harry pressed his lips together. "I doubt they'd let me back in during the school year, even if it only was to grab something."

"Your own family wouldn't let you back in?" Malfoy asked, holding back a laugh.

"No, a different problem." Lupin said, but stopped once Snape sent him a warning glance. Harry was confused, but rubbed it off.

"In any sorts, we're going to need that item this weekend." Snape said.

Mad-eye perked up. "Why don't we send the other boy in for Harry? Since he's Malfoy, if he got caught-"

Malfoy shook his head. "No way-"

Snape shook his head. "Yes but if his father found out he was impersonating Potter, they could kill Sirius."

'_What the bloody hell are they on about?_' Harry asked, looking at Malfoy who only shrugged. What did they mean by impersonating? Surely they weren't suggesting Malfoy take polyjuice potion.

"The only way we're going to get the item is if Harry goes to get it himself, whether it's him or his body."

Yep, that's exactly what they mean.

Malfoy tried to step in again. "There's no way-"

"It still seems all too dangerous.." Tonks mentioned, cutting Malfoy off.

"Then they'll be stuck like this." Snape added.

Harry watched as the others continued to argue about whether Malfoy should go or Harry. It was all so fast, that Harry barely had time to process what was really being said. What he got from it, was that if he were to go as himself he could get caught and taken by Death Eaters if he left the school grounds at all. And if Malfoy were to go for him, then he could get harmed or injured being under the impression that he was him. None of this made any sense, and Harry began to feel irritated. Prickling, Harry stood up and interrupted Snape loudly before he could finish his sentence. "Would everyone just shut up for a minute!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Harry, including Malfoy.

"Alright. Can anyone explain to me why I can't just go myself?"

Snape sighed. "You're in a great deal of danger just simply travelling to Hogsmaede with your classmates. If we were to let you leave, even in the presence of Aurors, we'd be considered foolish and careless. It wouldn't be wise to send you out into the open at this time, as the Dark Lord has returned."

Harry stood there, stunned. He never thought of it that way. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself-"

"Arrogance will get you nowhere, Potter." Snape retorted. "It's best if we were to change Malfoy into you so he could go fetch the item. If he were to get caught, he'd be safe at least."

"Not if they cursed me before knowing it was actually me." Malfoy stated.

Snape shook his head. "I doubt that would come down to it, you can defend yourself long enough to explain. In any case, it's not likely they'd even show up. We would just be doing this as a precaution. As far as they know, you're always in Hogwarts."

"You would know." Harry muttered quietly, not expecting Snape to hear.

"Perhaps we could send Harry with him, he'd need help finding the item as well." Tonks said.

"We would need to have some way of keeping him invisible." Lupin pointed out.

Malfoy snorted.

Harry looked over at him, curious. Malfoy took notice quickly.

'_Don't think I don't know about that invisibility cloak of yours, Potter.'_

"I think we'd manage to find a way." Harry said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

The Room of Requirement was still a ways away before Ginny was waving frantically at him from the moving stairs above him.

"Harry," She was practically out of breath as she reached him. "Forget DA lessons today, there's something far more important I have to tell you!"

"No way am I cancelling the DA meeting two times in a row. This was your idea in the first place-"

"Quidditch trials start in an hour!"

_Quidditch! _Harry had practically forgotten all about the game. He figured they'd be cancel without any houses this year. How would they be put on teams?

Harry could have sworn Ginny read his mind at her next words. "They are still holding the houses for teams, it just all depends on which house you were in before. And since first years generally don't try out, Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall decided we could keep the teams as is! Isn't that wonderful! I'm going to try out this year, oh, and the best part? Apparently you're the team captain! That is if you're up for it-"

"Ginny slow down!" Harry laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's great and all, but I really don't think I'd be up for Quidditch this year. I'm just too involved with other things at the moment." Like avoiding Malfoy at all costs and finding my Godfather…

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, tugging on Harrys sleeve and pulling him down the stairs.

"Wait, Ginny I don't think-"

"You've got too much talent to waste. Don't think I'm not going to force you to come with me, because oh Harry Potter I will!"

Harry didn't bother to argue after that. Maybe Quidditch this year wouldn't be such a bad idea as it would give him an excuse to fly when he felt like it, and with an extra added bonus; being the team captain!

The pair made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. When they got there, there was already a large group of previous Gryffindor players, patiently waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Harry! Finally mate, we've been out here for hours!" Ron called. A girl named Demelza Robins snorted.

"Not bloody likely, five minutes at the most."

"Ah, same thing." Ron beamed, grinning like a mad man. Harry was happy to see his friend, but rather confused.

"Ron, are you thinking of trying out?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, but before he could reply Hermione bounced across the field to join them. "Ron's brilliant Harry! I've seen him practice, he's an extraordinary keeper-"

"He'll have to be extraordinary to keep up with me." A voice called from across the pitch, and a tall and handsome fellow by the name of Cormac McLaggen appeared. He flashed Hermione a wink before turning to Harry. Hermione bristled, but ignored flatly.

"Harry, don't worry about the DA meeting. Neville and Luna and really disappointed, but they know it's been cancelled." She said, twirling a familiar coin around in her fingers.

"Thanks." Harry said, relieved. "Let's, er, get started then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Quidditch practice had gone well. Ron was dodgy at first, but managed to block every single quaffle that came his way. Harry was impressed- and proud of his best friend. One more thing they had in common was the love for Quidditch, and having a best friend who shared the same passion was fantastic.<p>

One of the major benefits that came with being Quidditch Captain was permission to use the prefect's bathroom. He had been here before, on Cedrics permission back in fourth year. It looked just the same, except this time the room was full of steam as if someone had recently been in here. Harry closed the doors behind him quietly, and hoping that he was alone he checked the big tub which was empty, but sparkling with still warm drops of water. The bathroom stalls were empty, and the only place left to check were the lockers by the shower stalls-

"Potter!"

Harry whipped his head back around to see a dripping wet blonde haired boy wrapped in only a towel. Harrys fingers twitched.

"Oh my god, Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" Harry snapped his eyes shut and turned around. He did _not _just see a nearly naked Draco Malfoy soaking wet!

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here? This is a _prefects _bathroom, if you hadn't noticed."

"I, erm.. Quidditch captains are permitted this bathroom too."

Harry heard Malfoy go silent for a moment. "They made _you _Quidditch captain?"

"Yes, why is that such a surprise? You of all people should know how brilliantly talented I am at the sport." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, so brilliantly talented at _falling _off your broom if anything. Have they all gone mad!"

Harry turned around again to see a baggy pair of black and green plaid pajama pants in place of the towel. Thank goodness. He noticed Malfoys skin was pale, but not ghost-like like it had always normally been. He almost looked _attractive_. The thought shook Harry. He questioned himself, begging to know the answer as to why he was suddenly _wanting_ to look at Malfoy even though just the mention of it should have sent him with stained and scared eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

Harry snapped out of his gaze, and felt his face burn with embarrassment. "I wasn't- No I, it's…"

"I, er, oh shucks! Gosh, I.." Malfoy stuttered, mocking Harrys voice with a more squeaky sound to it. Malfoy took a step towards Harry, slamming his locker door shut before doing so. Harry eagerly stepped backward, almost ramming into the closed door of the showers before fiddling with the handle.

"Yes well as disturbing as this moment of my life has been, I have a bath to attend to." Harry said, cursing at himself as he fumbled the door handle until it burst open. His face must have been bright red when he closed the door quickly behind him.

The bath filled quickly and Harry made sure to add extra bubbles so he could hide under water better once Malfoy finished up in the shower-stalls. The water wasn't too hot to touch but it sent a tickle through his toes and fingertips once he slid himself inside the shimmering tub. The colorful taps shut off once Harry flicked the switch, and he waded his way slowly to the other end by the large window. A satisfied sigh escaped Harrys lungs. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax a bit. The warm feeling of water inched it's way until it reached Harrys chin, and a sudden noise of a door bursting open caused him to sit up a little bit. Malfoy was still in his towel, but looking absolutely furious. He stomped over towards the tub and stood at the edge. Where did those pajama pants go?

"Damnit Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry said, thanking Merlin that there was a complete layer of bubbles everywhere.

"My clothes! Where the hell are my clothes Potter!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry squeaked out in embarrassment that he was sitting in a tub completely _naked_.

Harry was sure his heart stopped in panic when he saw Malfoy release his grip on his towel. The air rushed back into him when he saw the towel stayed in place, _thank god_.

Malfoy crossed his arms. "I was completely alone before you came in, and sudden my clothes have disappeared? I'm not stupid Potter!"

'_Malfoy, I didn't take your clothes.' _Harry thought, hoping Malfoy could hear the honesty.

And luckily, he did.

"Shit!" Malfoy flipped around. "Then where the bloody hell have they gone?"

"I have no idea."

Malfoy sighed. He turned back around to face Harry who was still cowering at the other end. He grinned. "Well, since I have no clothes and I can't exactly walk around the corridors practically nude, I might as well join you."

"WHAT?" Harry croaked, watching in horror as Malfoy grabbed one end of his towel. Harry slapped his hands against his face to cover his eyes. "Malfoy don't you dare!"

"Relax Potter, I'm not completely naked."

Harry moved a finger so he could see if he was telling the truth. He was, in fact, wearing a pair of rather nice black looking swimming shorts. He breathed in relief and let his hands fall back in the water.

"Not sure who these belong to, but it's all I could find for now."

"That's all fine and dandy Malfoy," Harry noted as Malfoy stepped into the water. "But I'm the one who's naked here."

Malfoy snorted. "I'll be keeping my distance, don't worry-"

Malfoy was cut short by the sounds of Ron and Hermione bickering as they entered the bathrooms.

_Oh for Merlins sake! _Harry thought, panicking. What would his friends think if he saw Harry and Malfoy in the same tub together? Nothing good, anyway.

"He couldn't keep his bloody eyes off you." Ron said, as they appeared from around the corner.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron, I hardly think I'd be worth Cormacs time- Oh my god! _Malfoy!_"

"Granger!"

"MALFOY?" Ron copied.

"Weasley!"

"Ron!"

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione chimed.

"Hermione-"

"Potter!"

"Malfoy just-"

"Oh my god!" Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione we-"

"_Harry!_" Ron's face went pale.

"Oh RON!"

"ALRIGHT!" Malfoy screeched, holding up his hands to silence everyone. Water splashed as he did so, and everyone stopped calling out to pay attention to Malfoy. "Let's settle down, shall we?"

"What on earth are you two doing in here.. Having.. bathing, oh my god!" Hermione rambled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Harry promised.

Malfoy chuckled. "And what exactly do you think it looks like, Potter?"

"It looks like two guys having a bath tog- Oh shove off!" Harry barked.

Ron turned around, still shocked. "I, sorry, erm.. We didn't mean to walk in on anything."

Harrys face was burning with embarrassment now. "WHAT! There was nothing to walk in on-"

Hermione covered her mouth. "Harry I had no idea that you two were.."

"_Hermione!_"

Malfoy was roaring with laughter.

"Honestly Malfoy _shut up! _Hermione, Ron, I swear to you nothing is going on. He just randomly came in here literally almost a minute ago, RIGHT before you two came in!"

Ron glanced over his shoulder. "It just seems like it, I mean after the two of you have been acting all buddy-buddy like in class, and now in a bathtub? Together?…"

Harry pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe you two!"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I think it was just a bit of shock that's all! So, explain why you're both sharing a bath… without any… you know."

"Clothes?" Malfoy finished, Hermione flinched. "I'm not naked if that's what you're referring to, Granger."

Harry sighed. "Yeah but I am and this is weird and I want you all too just leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my clothes back." Malfoy eyed Harry, letting his arms cling to the sides of the tub in a relaxing way.

"Harrys' got your clothes?" Ron asked wearily.

"I haven't bloody got his clothes someone has stolen them from him." Harry blurted back.

Hermione shifted. "Oh, er… That explains what we saw then Ron."

"Oh, right…"

"Saw what?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head to look at the pair behind him.

"Your friends Blaise and Goyle were laughing just outside in the hallway with a couple of clothes in their hands…" Hermione stated, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Harry grinned. "Brilliant!"

"Ta," Malfoy glared, using his arms to hoist himself up onto the ledge. "I'm going to bloody kill those two!"

For some reason, Harry felt the need to go see what Malfoy would do. Naturally he reached for his clothes and pulled them under the water. He dressed himself quickly, not much caring to be wet once he climbed out. He muttered a quick drying spell, and ran towards Hermione and Ron.

"It's still really strange mate." Ron muttered, watching Malfoy burst through the doors in only his swim trunks.

"I'll explain later all right? So much for my relaxing moment of the day anyway." Harry said smiling, as Hermione rolled her eyes.


	10. Leaving Hogwarts

**A/N: The rest of the story gets kind of dark and the mood/atmosphere changes quite drastically in the on-coming chapters. Just a heads up :P Not so much in the next one, but it'll be coming soon.**

Disclaimer: STILL not owning any Harry Potter characters or any of the world. We can thank the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling for that one

Credit for Rowena's Riddle goes to someone.. No idea who, but it's not mine. Found it on a forum website anyway :)

* * *

><p>Saturday morning showed promising signs of a hot sunny day. That is, until noon strolled around and the area surrounding Hogwarts was now covered in a thick blanket of mist and bone chilling cold air. October normally wasn't this cold. Sure, sometimes the entire month would be drenched in the unfortunate rain falls, but it would also stay clear and warm the odd time.<p>

Remus blamed the weather on all the sadness that the castle contained this year. So many things were changing, and no one knew how to handle it. Not even Dumbledore. As far as anyone knew, the man had run off to avoid all the troubles going on. Of course no one actually thought that, it was only a suggestion by some spoiled brat in Slytherin. It was enough to have rumors like that floating around, and Remus sure as hell was just about ready to give up on the man.

So there he stood, feeling sorry for himself for a change looking out over the bridge as he had done so many times in his life. His memories drifted back to the days of being a student, standing at this very spot with Sirius watching Peter and James pick on Severus while Lily attempted to break them up. Of course they had been there as well, Sirius standing by his best friends side while Remus normally stayed back watching and shaking his head. Other times he'd be here, watching the sunset with the shaggy haired man talking about whatever life brought them.

He counted the number of days since it had been since Remus had seen Sirius. Thirty.. thirty three? No, that couldn't be right. Thirty four, at most… He'd lost count by now. About a month, anyway. A month too long.

A month spent in shame, battling against his own heart forcing himself to stay put because that's what Dumbledore said.

But fuck Dumbledore. Sirius was his life now, the only person he had truly ever grown to love. Remus would be damned if he were to spend another day sitting around, moping about while waiting for the Headmaster to return from god knows where, doing Merlin knows what.

Standing on the bridge for an hour was an hour well spent, if you were to ask. Remus wanted to gather his thoughts and think things through clearly until Harry showed up.

Which, just so happened, to be two seconds later.

"Professor," Harry said, smiling as he approached him. Remus returned the smile but said nothing until Harry stood beside him, mimicking his gaze out towards the hills.

"Do you miss him as much as I do, Harry?" Remus said quietly.

"I'd like to think so."

A chuckled escaped Remus; he knew Harry had no idea of how close he and Sirius truly were, but Sirius always demanded that they kept it a secret from Harry of all people.

"Professor," Harry started before Remus shook his head.

"I'm not your professor anymore, Harry."

"Right. Why are we wasting so much time?"

Remus sighed. "You know Harry, I ask myself that every morning."

"Then why…"

"Why don't I do something about it?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I suppose it's because I've got a feeling that if we leave now, terrible things could happen. Sometimes, it's best to wait things out."

"You know he's at the manor, don't you?" Harry stated. Remus glanced over at Harry who seemed to have his eyes fixed on something invisible far off in the distance.

"Yes."

"Do you think Voldemort is there?"

The thought never exactly occurred to him. Severus continued to try and persuade everyone that there could be a chance of Voldemort showing up if Harry did, but never made it clear that the cold-hearted wizard was actually residing in their mansion.

"No, Harry, I don't believe so. Not at the moment."

"Then why-"

"Harry if you were to just walk into the manor-"

"I would be foolish, I know. Because I'm in so much danger even just by stepping foot outside of the wards here." Harry said, quoting Severus. "That's why Malfoy is off visiting my old house instead of me. It just kills me to think how Sirius must be feeling right now."

A lump suddenly formed in Remus's throat. It pained him to think that as well. "It takes a lot of planning and time-"

"What right do you guys have to keep saying we just need time!"

Remus didn't flinch at Harrys burst. It was completely understandable. "I understand your pain Harry, I really do. It's times like these that make me question my own loyalties."

Harry was obviously a bit taken back by his comment. "Why?"

"I trust Professor Dumbledore with my life. But I can't shake the feeling that something does need to be done as soon as possible."

"So you agree with me?" Harry sounded a bit more hopeful.

"I've always agreed with you. I don't want to blame anyone else, but it's Dumbledore himself who's kept me staying in the sidelines waiting for something to happen."

"I can't lose Sirius. He's all I have left."

Remus smiled, patting Harry on the back. He stopped himself from saying _Me too._ "I know, Harry. I know."

* * *

><p>"No, it was ridiculous. And if you even try to think that I'll <em>ever<em> do something like that again, you're all insane!"

Malfoy slammed the toy on the still-absent Dumbledores desk. His hair was dripping wet from the rain, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked right about now, standing there with Molly's handmade sweater clinging to his skin.

Only half an hour ago, Harry was forced to hand over a pair of his clothing to Malfoy so he could dress accordingly. As much as he pleaded, Lupin and Snape settled on agreeing that Harry should stay behind for reasons they wouldn't say. It didn't really matter, Malfoy had agreed instantly when he heard he could go alone.

"What are you laughing at? I only went and had my arse nearly killed by a couple of horrid muggles."

"They couldn't have been that bad?" Harry asked, sticking his tongue against his teeth.

"Yeah right! Animals they were, acting all tough and barbaric. I nearly had my head blown up thanks to that _thing_ throwing vases at me everywhere I went."

"I assume you mean my uncle?"

Lupin stepped forward, taking the toy in his hands to inspect it. Harry had picked that particular item due to it being one of the only things he owned while living in the cupboard, as it kept him company for ten years or so. "This is perfect. Thank you Draco."

"Fantastic. Can I go now?" Malfoy said, not bothering to wait for an answer. The door slammed behind him, and Harry figured he might as well find out the whole story.

Harry stayed clear of Malfoys eyesight until they reached the common room. No one was inside, it was a Saturday after all and he figured everyone was out doing other things or off at Hogsmeade like Ron and Hermione were without him. The door quietly opened when Harry tapped the code, and watched as Malfoy headed to their shared dorm. He was still wet, and he wondered why he hadn't bothered to do any drying spells yet.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked not-so-quietly, entering the dorm room. He thought back to how Aunt Petunia would have gone mad at seeing how messy the boy's dorm room had gotten today. Three beds that belongs to Anthony, Neville, and Goyle were unmade and their clothes spread aimlessly on top, while Harrys and Malfoys were made and pristine.

"Leave me alone Potter."

Harry glanced up to Malfoy who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching his hair leave a puddle of drops on the floor. He looked sad, the way he was sitting there not moving. His head was hanging low while his hands were clamped together by his knees.

"Is something wrong?"

"Piss off, Potter." Malfoy said quietly when Harry approached him.

"I just wanted to know what happened." The bed sank only slightly when Harry sat down beside him. It was a weird feeling, sitting beside him so closely.

"Do you ever listen to what anybody tells you to do?" Malfoy said, not moving.

The tip of Harrys mouth raised slightly at that. "Not usually."

They sat in silence for a few more seconds, until Harry worked up the nerve to ask once again what happened. Malfoy began to explain how he knocked on the door, and was greeted by an unfriendly rather large 'barbarian' named Fugly, or something like that which Harry guessed was Dudley, and how the other large oaf yelled and threw a tantrum about him returning. Harry could only laugh, hearing then how his Uncle Vernon attempted to call the 'someone named police' when Malfoy whipped out his wand to block the oncoming vases.

"Not to mention I couldn't see a damned thing. You're awfully blind you know." Malfoy said, relaxing a little bit.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could have asked for an extra pair of glasses."

"Nah, I remembered an eye-sight spell my mother taught me when I was younger as soon as I went into that daft cupboard-"

Malfoy paused when he noticed the look on Harrys face.

Malfoy then mumbled something, not quietly but sluggishly enough that Harry couldn't understand what he had said. Harry asked him to repeat what he said, but again couldn't understand even the second time.

"Malfoy you're not talking properly-"

"I said I'm fucking sorry, alright?"

Malfoy clenched his hands together, tighter than before. Harry was still amazed at what he had just heard.

"Uh.. for what?" It was a stupid question but Harry was confused.

Malfoy let out a long sigh. "I knew you had grown up with muggles, but I took you for someone who lived with ones who'd spoil you rotten. I thought when you said the cupboard under the stairs; I figured it was where they kept all your boxes with stuff, not where you bloody slept for so long. I didn't know they practically starved you, or that's what I'm guessing considering how fat and stupid that oaf was and how scrawny you are. I noticed there weren't any pictures of you too. There's plenty of fugly and some other unearthly woman who wasn't there. Then to see, actually no. Then to _experience_ how much they actually do hate you, it.. I don't know. I guess it was just, strange that's all."

Harry swallowed. The thought just occurred to him that Malfoy actually had gone to see the Dursleys, and had waltzed right into his personal life by seeing his old bedroom, and talking to the people he'd grown up with… He didn't exactly know what to say at that point. Here was Malfoy, actually apologizing for intruding on his private life outside of Hogwarts. It was a little awkward, so Harry said the only thing he could think of. "I'm not scrawny."

Harry raised his hands to look at them. When he was younger, his fingers were long and nimble and his wrists were practically boney. The Dursleys didn't exactly starve him, but they never let him have as much as he would like to have had either. He rarely sat with them at dinner, as he preferred to wait until they were finished so he could eat whatever was left over- which usually wasn't very much. He cooked for himself normally, they didn't mind. But that was all over and done with. This summer he spent with Sirius, and ate as he would and whatever he wanted; whenever he wanted. It was marvelous.

Harry jumped a little when he felt Malfoy grab his wrist. The pale boys grip was tight, but loosened when he flipped Harrys hand over to look at the words scribbled into his skin. He could feel the tenderness of Malfoys touch when the pale boys thumb traced along the words. Shivers danced on his nerves when he let go.

"He reminded me of her." Malfoy said quietly.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, lost in thought.

"Your uncle. He reminded me of Umbridge."

Harry glanced up at Malfoy to see the corner of his mouth raised as if he were smiling- again. Looking away, he let himself laugh at the irony. He never put those two as similar, not once. But now, looking at it, it sort of made sense.

"Oh my goodness you're right."

"Goodness? Who are you, Granger? I've never heard you say that before." Malfoy said with a lighter tone to his voice. Much better than the snide one only minutes ago.

Harry frowned. "That's because we don't talk."

"We talk enough."

"No, we argue enough."

"Same thing!" Malfoy protested.

Harry shrugged. He began to question himself on why he was still there in the first place. On a normal day, Harry would have walked right back out into the common room to avoid Malfoy at all costs. Now, there were sitting side by side on a bed of all places, acting civil to one another.

"You know," Malfoy said, sliding off of the bed to stand by the window next to them. "I grew up in a broom cupboard as well."

Harry snorted. "Is this broom cupboard twenty times bigger, with a silk-sheet covered bed and the most expensive wooden floors in the world?"

"Something like that. More like cotton than silk."

"Wow, Malfoy wearing denim and sleeping in cotton? This is shocking."

Malfoy turned around. "There's a lot of things about me that you don't know, that you'd find quite shocking Potter."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not as evil as you'd like to think."

"That's rich."

"Don't believe me?"

"Never."

Malfoy leaned back against the wall. "Are you kidding?"

"Erm, no?"

"Do you not trust me at all?"

Harry sat there, completely dazed. The conversation had just taken a turn for the worst, as he had no meant for it to do. Of course he didn't trust Malfoy, and why should he? After 5 years of torment and teasing it would be hard to get past that. "I mean I don't exactly hate you anymore, but you're still Malfoy. I can't just forget about everything and call a truce."

"Well why not? I figured after I went to your own bloody house to get that stupid toy of yours you'd at least trust me a little bit-"

"My old house, thank you." Harry said, standing up. He wondered why Malfoy suddenly expected to be forgiven so easily after one simple stupid act. "And coming from you, who made the whole point about us _not_ becoming friends and how you hate me so much."

"Never said anything about friends, Potter." Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes. "But I did say we needed to learn to trust each other a little more."

_'The only thing I trust is that you're only doing this to get rid of me faster.'_ Harry thought.

'_And what's wrong with that?'_

_'Nothing, other than I know the second this Yewbreath hell is over with you'll just go back to being a bully arse like you've always been._'

"I wasn't a bully!" Malfoy argued.

Harry snorted. "You were and still are. Just like your stupid father."

Whoops. He didn't mean for those words to come out, and instantly regretted it when Malfoy took a step forward. They were only having a pleasant conversation moments ago, and now he just went and blubbered it all up.

"Don't you dare insult my father!"

"I- I didn't mean to say that." Harry said shamefully, standing up.

Malfoys eyebrows furrowed but relaxed after a moment. "I know."

Harry was about to ask how he knew, but quickly remembered Malfoy could feel his honesty.

"Let me show you something."

Harry winced as Malfoy grabbed his wand. Instinctively, he grabbed his as well and both boys aimed at each other.

"For fuck sakes Potter, calm down."

"Er, sorry. Habit."

Harry lowered his wand the second Malfoy did. He stayed put, facing the wall when Malfoy pushed passed him towards the door. He figured he was leaving, but only a second later did he feel the tip of Malfoys wand at his throat. He could feel Malfoy behind him, but didn't dare move. He wouldn't be scared. Malfoy wasn't angry, was he? Besides- Malfoy would never really use any harmful magic against Harry in their dorm room. Or so he thought.

Harry felt Malfoy move his chest against Harry's beck when his breath whispered into his ear. "Are you ever going to trust me, Potter?"

For a moment, he debated what he should say. He felt a little vulnerable standing there, wand aimed at the floor with his rivals wand at him. So he chose to not say anything.

"You're going to learn one way or another." Malfoy whispered, pressing the wand gently against his skin. Harry wasn't sure what was going on in his mind at that point. The intimate shivers returned when Malfoy carefully trailed his wand up his neck and stopping just at the temple of his forehead. He pressed lightly, and fear struck him when he felt a sort of hot burning sensation where the wand was. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. This was some sort of magic, not painful, soothing really, but strange.

"Malfoy stop! What are you doing-" He caught his breath when the other hand of Malfoys painfully gripped at his arm.

"Hold still." Malfoy mumbled.

So he did. Only a split second later the feeling left, and Harry opened his eyes. His vision was clouded and blurry, so he rubbed at his eyes once Malfoy took a step back releasing his grip. Harry angrily flipped around, only to see Malfoy was just a blurry figure standing a little too close to him. He must have squeezed his eyes shut just a little too tightly.

Harry didn't move when Malfoy slipped his fingers around Harry's glasses and pulled them off.

Standing there now, was a perfectly clear vision of Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"Those were just getting in the way anyway."

Harry looked around. Not only was Malfoy clear, but everything else was too!

"Malfoy, did you just.. I can see.. My glasses… Oh Merlin." He raised his hands to point out the little details residing on his skin.

"I'm going to make one thing very clear for you, Potter." Malfoy stated as he flipped around and stalked towards the door. "Even if I have to force you to, one way or another, you will learn to trust me."

* * *

><p>It was nearly three in the morning when Harry awoke gasping for air.<p>

The only thing he could focus on was his scar, and the pain nipping at his forehead. Just moments ago he was having flashing images of Sirius. Beaten, scared, bloody and whipped cowering in a corner of a cellar. He could hear the shrilling hiss of Nagini, the massive snake who had bitten at Sirius legs, crawling back to its master. Voldemort was standing in the dungeons, with Lucius and Bellatrix not far behind. He was explaining how he was getting restless of this 'useless being' and was almost ready to dispose of him. And something about it being almost time…

It was then he knew he needed to find Lupin and leave immediately.

After changing out of his night wear, Harry grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and the small pouch Hermione had given him two and a half months ago for his birthday with an undetectable extension charm. It was already pre-packed with loads of equipment, extra clothing, and anything else he might need. Quietly, he tiptoed across the dorm rooms, silently checking that everyone was asleep. He wouldn't want to wake anyone before heading off to leave Hogwarts. It wouldn't matter if anyone did wake up, he'd be leaving now no matter what. Sirius was in serious danger now, and no one would stop Harry.

The door shut quietly behind him when his heart nearly jumped into his throat the moment he turned around. Malfoy, of all people who was also just in bed two seconds ago, stood before him.

"Out for a midnight stroll, Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry muttered, pushing past him. Lucius was out of Azkaban, and Harry wondered if Malfoy was even aware of it. "Weren't you just in bed a second ago?"

"Hmm. Charmed it to make it seem like I'm still there."

"I see. Well, see you around then." Harry turned to leave but was stopped by Malfoys hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "None of your business."

Malfoy scoffed. "You're going to my manor."

Harry twisted his shoulder out from Malfoys grasp and glared at him. "Get out of my head you arse!"

"Potter, you're nuts to think you and Lupin can save Sirius by yourselves."

"Oh my god Malfoy!" Harry croaked, wondering just how often Malfoy had been doing this to be able to get so good at it, that Harry hadn't even felt him digging through his mind.

"What?"

"Look, this isn't such a great time. I.. Something's happened, I have to go."

"He won't kill him, not just yet anyway."

Harry frowned. "What are you on about?"

Malfoy crossed his arms. "I can see what you saw, braniac."

"H-how?"

"Not sure."

"Alright," Harry stated, stepping backwards. "Brilliant. You can see my visions now. Fantastic. Going now, goodbye."

Harry got to the door when he noticed Malfoy was following him.

"Potter, you'd be a fool to go alone. It's suicide!"

Harry turned around. "Why do you say that?"

Malfoy edged forward cautiously. "He's growing stronger every day. He's there, Voldemort. He's at my manor."

Harry winced. "You said his name."

"You say it all the time, no big deal."

"I say it because I'm not afraid of him. You've always called him the Dark Lord."

"Paying attention to what I've been saying, have we?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Shove it."

"Look Potter, let me come with you at least." Malfoy said as he made his way across the room to Harrys side.

Harry stepped away, twisting the cloak around his arm. "I don't want you come with me."

Malfoy fiddled with his wand while staring at it. "I meant to go see Lupin, not to my house."

"Oh. Erm, fine, yeah alright."

* * *

><p>"Lupin?" Harry creaked the door open. Surprisingly, there had been a sliver of light pouring out from underneath the door of Lupins sleeping quarters. And even more shocking was to see the former professor reading a book- at three o'clock in the morning.<p>

"Ah! Harry, what can I help you with?" He bookmarked his page and set the book down by the candle.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Malfoy who was impatiently tapping his foot. "It's about Sirius."

It took no longer than five minutes to explain to Lupin the dream he had and the growing feeling that they were going to kill Sirius very soon if they didn't do anything now. Lupin Agreed that it was time to make a plan, but argued against doing it at this particular moment.

"Professor Dumbledore has yet to return," Lupin said, pouring Malfoy a cup of tea. "And we'd need to talk to Severus…"

"Why Snape?" Harry but in, setting his own empty cup on the table.

Lupin quirked an eyebrow. "He's the one who's been making the most effort into helping, it's only fair."

"You're not going to want Snape to join us, I can assure you that much." Malfoy put in.

"And why's that?" Lupin asked.

Malfoy looked back at Harry then at Lupin. "I'd tell you, but not with Potter around. Actually, that's exactly what I came here for was to talk to you for a moment."

Harry shrugged and walked back out into the hallway to give them a minute. He tried to keep quiet as he pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear what was going on. It was almost no use- the two were talking to quietly Harry could only make out a few words.

"…being a Death Eater and all…"

"…out of Azkaban…"

"He'd be crazy…"

"…insisting that I…"

It was pointless. He sat down against the wall after slipping his cloak into the pouch.

_We could use this._

The thoughts of why Lupin would even think of asking Malfoy to help were beyond Harrys knowledge- the boy was as useless as a bag of rotten gummy wands. Though Harry did have to give him some credit. He had after all gone to the Dursleys to retrieve the toy, and even given Harry's eyesight a twist for the better. Not to mention all the constant teasing and tormenting had disappeared, strangely enough. Basically all Harry could see that remained of the old Malfoy was the sarcasm and egotistical twat. Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all.

It was still a crazy thought. There were other signs proving that the git was still as evil as Harry always found him to be. Back from the beginning of the year when Malfoy was suspiciously ignoring Harry most of the time, and his insults seemed to be forced out. And to how Malfoy never seems to be in bed, as if off doing something else that he could only do during the night hours. Not to mention how persistent he was to wanting Harry to trust him more.

It was all too weird. Especially now knowing that Malfoy might actually _fancy_ him too. It disturbed Harry to even think about it; only because it was Malfoy.

Even if Lupin went mad thinking Malfoy could help, Harry knew they would need all the help they could get. Voldemort was back at the manor, and with Lucius back as well, going alone really would be a suicide mission like Malfoy had said.

The door opened and Lupin stepped out with Malfoy.

"Harry, go with Draco back to your dormitories. Thank you for informing me of what you saw, but I think it's best that-"

"But we need to go now! Sirius could be killed any minute-"

"I know." Lupin said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll discuss it with the Order first thing in the morning. Alright? We'll let you know later today what the plan is."

Harry looked away. This wasn't right, Sirius was in mortal danger and there wasn't any time to waste.

"I know how you must be feeling Harry. I really do, but it's just simply too dangerous to go without help at the moment. If we go, we all could die."

Harry moved Lupins hand off his shoulder before walking away with Malfoy following close behind. Harry walked towards the kitchens, though planning on not actually going all the way. Eventually he turned a corner hoping to have lost Malfoy, Harry stopped and dug through the pouch to pull out his invisibility cloak. If Lupin didn't want to help, then maybe Ron and Hermione would. They were his last chance, and he desperately wanted his friends to know anyway. If he suddenly disappeared, Hermione would be up in arms about where he was and probably do everything she can to find him. So really, it was probably better for everyones safety if he just told her now.

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Malfoy asked, trending around the corner.

Harry looked up. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Not when the only family I've got left is about to get killed because of me."

Harry watched Malfoys expression change from calm to surprised. "So that's what you think?"

"So?"

"You're blaming yourself for what's happening to Sirius?"

Harry nodded. "He's getting tortured and is about to be murdered because Voldemort figured it would lure me there. Well, he's right. It has, and I'm going if it means Sirius will live."

"He will live."

"How do you know!" Harry clamored.

Malfoy frowned. "You can't blame yourself. Voldemort does these things because of how he is, there's no soul in him. He has no morals, nothing. He's doing this because he doesn't give a damn about Sirius. Because Sirius is close to you, he figured if your godfather is in danger then you'll be weaker. If you go, you're just falling into his trap. He'll know you will stop at nothing to save people, because that's what the golden boy does. Always trying to be a hero. He will use that against you, don't you see? Next it'll be Weasley or Granger and you'll go running back into his hands again and again until he finally kills you off!"

Tears were forming at Harrys eyes and he forced himself not to blink. He'd be damned if Malfoy were to see him cry. Everything he said made sense, but Harry didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't.

Malfoy took a quick step forward and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, twisting it in a tight fist. "If you go, someone is going to die and it might be you."

Harry swallowed nervously, still fighting his aching eyes. Their faces were only inches away, and he couldn't help but glance down at Malfoys lips. Harry then wondered how kissable they would be. And then the cooling feeling of tears falling on his cheeks wiped the realization back into him, mentally kicking himself for even thinking of such a thing. He twisted away out of Malfoys grasp, and turned towards the empty moonlit hallway hiding his face.

He was forced to turn around when Malfoy grabbed his shoulders to face him again. Harry trembled when Malfoy gingerly wiped Harrys check with his sleeve. He didn't know what it meant for Malfoy to do so, but he found the kindness in the simple act. They locked eyes; the warm feeling grew in his chest and he wasn't sure if Malfoy was forcing it on him like he had done before or if it was on his own will. The question was answered when Malfoy shook his head as if he heard Harry questioning himself. He brushed his hand down Harrys cheek to the back of his neck. They stood there for a moment. Harry dared himself to stay quiet, keeping his eyes fixed on Malfoy. He was almost scared that the blonde could hear his heart banging against his ribs. Then he asked himself why he wasn't running away.

Not to mention he had even let Malfoy do so in the first place without backing off, that must have been saying something.

He felt his face grow hot knowing Malfoy had just seen him cry. And the fact that Malfoy had even gone to wipe away his tears was even worse, and went as far as touching Harry's neck. It felt amazing, but seemed horrible all at the same time.

If anyone were to walk passed them at that moment, Harry guessed a brand new flock of rumors would fly through the school by morning and he didn't want that. He had other things to do then stand there and be dazzled by Malfoys eyes.

Not that he was.

Or that he'd ever admit it.

At that point he was glad Malfoy said something, the silence was torturous.

"Let me come with you."

Harry was so obviously out of his mind at that point so he simply nodded. Malfoy stepped away, pleased with himself when Harry remembered what he was going to do.

"I have to get Hermione and Ron."

Surprisingly, Malfoy agreed without question. Harry was almost taken back, but was still a little buzzed by what just happened between them to really care. The two made their way to the Ravenclaw tower under the cloak.

"How do we get in?" Malfoy asked.

"Luna once mentioned you have to answer a riddle to get in."

At that moment the eagle shaped door-knocker moved and began to whisper when it noted there was someone there.

_"What is the beginning of eternity,_  
><em>The end of time and space?<em>  
><em>The beginning of every end,<em>  
><em>And the end of every race?"<em>

Malfoy shrugged. "That's ridiculous. How are we ever supposed to know that?"

Harry laughed. "It's obvious, isn't it?" He turned to the painting. "The answer is E."

And with that, the door swung open. It revealed to be a large room with delicate looking Hogwarts colored hangings everywhere, and like Luna said, stars painted on the roof. He imagined it more of a bronze and blue themed common room, but then remembered there were no houses at Hogwarts anymore.

"How did you know the answer?"

"Being friends with Hermione has it's perks. You start paying attention to details more often after a while. It just seemed obvious."

They walked to what looked like the dorm room staircase was, and made their way up to find several doors down a long hallway. Still under the cloak and several dorm rooms later, Malfoy and Harry managed to find Ron sprawled out over a bed with his bed hangings wide open. Everyone elses were thankfully closed. Harry made Malfoy stay under the cloak when he went to Rons side, gently shaking him until the boy stirred.

"Blimey Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, sitting up.

"I can't explain here," Harry whispered. "Just, it's important."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Ron said through a yawn.

"No, it's about Sirius."

At that Ron rolled out of bed. "You should have said so."

"Better get changed Ron."

Malfoy and Harry waited back the entrance to the common room. He had made sure Malfoy followed him out, still not wanting to let Ron know he was with them.

After a minute Ron came out, his face all bunched up from tiredness.

"Ron, I had another nightmare. It w-was about Sirius, they're going to kill him."

Ron gasped. "When?"

"Soon, if we don't get there in time."

"Alright. How are we getting there? Where's Hermione? And where are your glasses?"

Harry scratched his head. "We still have to go back and get her. Look Ron, there's.. Er, someone else who is going to come with us. You probably won't like it, and I'd understand if you'd get mad."

"Neville?"

"I'd like to think I'm far from Longbottom." Malfoy hissed, slipping the cloak off.

Ron frowned. "No, no way."

"Ron, just listen." Harry said.

"No," Ron stammered, glaring at Malfoy who had a grin plastered on his face. "Harry have you gone mad?"

Harry let out a slow breath. "No, I know it sounds crazy. Please just go with it."

"Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered as they made their way back to the old Hufflepuff common room.

"Positive."

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing for Harry to explain to his friends everything, from the dream, all the way to why Malfoy was coming. Hermione agreed, but Ron still found himself sketchy towards it. Eventually the four of them were able to escape the hallway in time before the professors were waking up. It was nearly five thirty in the morning before Harry and the other three were able to actually get outside Hogwarts grounds, towards the village. He wondered how on earth his own Dad and Sirius managed to get around under this thing with Lupin and Wormtail tagging along. Two was hard enough to handle under the invisibility cloak, and four was nearly impossible. But they had managed.<p>

"So now what?" Ron asked, closing the gate behind him.

Harry shrugged, his mind whirling on how shockingly easy it was to leave Hogwarts.

"Since none of us can apparate," Hermione said quietly, tucking the cloak back into the pouch. "We'll have to get there like how we discussed in the first place."

"Which is how?" Asked Malfoy.

"Foot, trains, buses, subways…"

Malfoy scoffed. "Muggle transportation? Honestly?"

"Any other ideas then, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Harry took Malfoys silence as an obvious no.

"Then I guess we'll walk to Hogsmeade and start from there…" Hermione said, breathing in the fresh warm air that the early sunrise was starting to give off. With one last look at Hogwarts, the four of them began their walk.

Harry had no idea that this journey was about to drastically change his life, more than he could ever know.


	11. A Train Ride

**A/N:** Okay, I realize a lot of the facts are wrong. I am an obsessive Harry Potter fan, I've read the series like 10 times. This is why it's called fanfiction people! xD Just go with it, or don't read :P I know there's a lot of confusion as to things that have yet to be explained, (like why Malfoy even had the Yewbreath in the first place, or where Dumbledore is, or even why Snape is always around and knows everything, and all about Quidditch&DA&Luna&Neville& everything else) but trust me, everything fits in the end! Think of it like LOST. Nothing gets explained until the very end. LOL. (No offense to LOST lovers, I loved that show!)

I just wrote the last chapter, so there's a lot more to come! Now it just depends on my SUPERAWESOME beta who is pretty much amazing, so I'll be updating hopefully every two days! :P

And thanks so much for all the favorites and such on this story! :3 You guys are amazing.

-xx-XX-xx-

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Remus leaned his back against Dumbledore's desk. It had been an hour or so since Harry and Draco had been reported missing. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't be any worry as it was a Saturday morning, but as the event that took place last night Remus had all the reason to worry. He was infuriated with himself. Harry had come to him, in a rut and Remus had simply let him slip from his fingers. The four students were gone, and it was his very own selfish fault. He should have stopped him; he could have but regrettably chose not to.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Severus said placing his hand on Remus's back. Remus winced at the surprising friendly gesture but said nothing.

Remus shook his head. "Harry came to me at three in the morning in a panic, saying he had a dream that Voldemort was going to kill him."

"He won't. Not yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Remus squeezed his eyes shut pinching between his nose. "I have to go find them."

Severus dropped his hands and held them together behind his back. "And just what do you think would that accomplish? You cannot possibly be considering bringing them back."

"No, I'd have to go with them of course. If what Harry said was true… I couldn't live with myself. Not without him."

Remus took it that Severus knew what he meant by that. "I've never taken you as mindless and reckless as I did Potter and Sirius when we were young. As it is, you may just be a lot more foolish then I thought."

"Foolish to risk my life for the man I love?" Remus blurted.

"On the contrary. Foolish, for not leaving sooner."

Remus stared at Severus in shock. Only days ago, it was Severus who went mad after Remus suggested he leave to the manor. Now it seems the greasy haired Dark Arts teacher was actually changing sides.

"I may have had a mutual useless friendship with Lucius in the past, but I no longer accept his new means towards life. He has become uncontrollable, and has let his mind slip due to being in the presence of the Dark Lord for far too long. But I do know he will not let Sirius die until Harry is there. At least the boy will have a chance."

"Do you think they've made in to the manor already?" Remus asked, worried.

Severus shook his head. "As far as I am aware they are taking slow-travel cautions, thanks to the mind of Granger. I've had the liberty of browsing through her notebook that was left open in her dormitories, and it was filled with plans on how they'd be getting there."

Remus sent a silent thank you to Hermione. "Then I still have time."

"Then _we_ still have time." Severus corrected. Remus could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Severus's mouth curling upwards to a grin.

"When do we start?"

"Now." Remus watched as Severus walked casually behind Dumbledore's dusting desk and pull open a drawer. He slipped out a small vial filled with a creamy brown liquid. "I presume Malfoy and Potter will not get along so well together on their journey. I am, of course, under the impression that since the Yewbreath incident the two have become closer in ways they don't even understand. There is also still one important symptom that has not yet presented itself."

"What?"

Severus withdrew a long sigh. "The Yewbreath, when improperly dealt with, will release a sort of bond between the two minds. Not one that relates to what a marriage bond would do. Instead of creating emotions from nowhere, it will in fact gradually increase the ones already intact to the point of no return. Meaning, if the two of them continue to act as schoolyard rivals, they may go as far as to one day take one another's life therefor resulting in death for both. When bonded by Yewbreath, their minds react as one. It does take time to progress, as in any normal circumstances the brewer could simply release the bond at any given time. Due to the fact that Malfoy never intended the Yewbreath to be used on Potter, and it was burnt smoke he inhaled, everything changes," He paused briefly seeing the color drain from Remus's face.

"However, if the two truly are beginning to form some sort of friendship, then it would, in fact, bring them closer to the point where it pains them so much to be apart from each other. If the two are apart for two long, one of them could go into complete cardiac arrest which then would lead to the other one dying. They are one now, it is hard to tell if all my studies are accurate, never the less this is what I have come up with. And until we find the cure, both of them are in danger of their own lives without even realizing it. And this," Severus said, holding up the small vial. "May help a little."

"I don't quite understand but I think I've got the just of it. Basically, if they hate each other, they'll kill each other. If they become friends and have a fight and one say, leaves out of anger, they could die from being apart? It... I don't get it."

"Precisely. We shall just continue to hope they don't leave each other, assuming they have become friends."

"I… I talked to Draco before they left." Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He confided in me, and one of the things he mentioned was how he kept having these strange feelings to want to be around Harry. He told me how he didn't understand why, but he felt like he needed Harry to trust him."

"Then that is a positive sign."

"How?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "It's better to hear that then it would to hear them wringing each other's necks, is it not?"

Remus chuckled. "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"I will address the other staff where we will be going. I'd advise you to seek out the other Aurors and bring them along. This will not be an easy task." Severus said, making his way towards the door. Remus waited until the door opened before calling out.

"Severus,"

The professor turned around briefly.

"Thank you. You know, for everything."

* * *

><p>Why Malfoy refused to enter The Three Broomsticks, Harry didn't bother to dig in to. Malfoy had nearly thrown a tantrum when they headed there first under the cloak, but found it rather pointless when they knew underage wizards weren't allowed in. So the four of them settled on the Hogs Head, where they were allowed one room due to it being thanksgiving weekend and they were all booked up. Harry didn't even know what thanksgiving was. Hermione mentioned it being mostly some sort of American tradition thing. He didn't really care anyway; all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.<p>

Harry didn't even notice the small pair of silver eyes watching him from the shadows.

When they arrived upstairs, the first thing everyone noticed was how the room was bitter cold, and dirty. One small grueling looking bathroom and one bed… One bed. A single sized bed at that. For four people.

Brilliant.

Even more 'brilliant' was when Hermione insisted that he and Malfoy share, because Ron and Hermione would have a more comfortable time on the fully dressed double bed that was stored away in the pouch. At that point Harry wasn't sure to be more shocked at the fact that Hermione would even suggest he and Malfoy share a bed; or the fact she had an entire bed set hidden in such a small lightweight bag. Malfoy obviously refused. Not politely, mind you.

"It… will have to do until tomorrow!" Hermione said with optimism.

After everyone had settled in, Hermione had left the three boys bickering alone while she went downstairs. Ron and Malfoy had gotten into a quarrel about Malfoy calling called Hermione a mudblood out of habit.

"We have different opinions, Weasel." Malfoy said.

Ron scoffed. "That word is an insult! You could at least not say it while Hermione is around, and don't you dare say it to her face ever again!"

Harry had to grab Ron's arm before he had time to reach for his wand. "It's not worth it." He muttered to his best friend.

When Hermione returned, she was faced with an unpleasant picture. Malfoy was dangling from the roof with Ron aiming his wand at him. Harry just sat on the bed, pretending not the notice Malfoys constant whining. He had given up right after Malfoy insisted that Weasleys are an embarrassment to the wizarding world. Now Ron was howling with laughter, but stopped when Hermione smacked his shoulder and forced Harry to let Malfoy down.

"Sorry, just practicing non-verbal spells and everything." Harry said, defending Ron after Malfoy fell with a loud thump.

The rest of the night had gone surprisingly smoothly. After Harry forced Malfoy to apologize after threatening to make him reveal secrets, he and Hermione got along shockingly well, talking about ancient runes that they seemed to have found a particular mutual interest in. Harry and Ron scrambled up a game of wizards chess, and were half way finished when Hermione suggested they make up a plan. So, the four of them sat around the small table eager to discuss their next moves.

Hermione took a sip from her water before starting. "Alright. So, what I've figured so far is that we could make this a week at the least to get there. I had to re-sketch the plans, I left my notebook back at Hogwarts."

"A bloody week?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, a week. We could take a train from here to Edinburgh, then perhaps one there to Manchester but it could take a few days travel."

"But why? This isn't that big of a country, Hermione." Harry said.

"We have to get connecting trains, and sometimes it takes a few hours to get onto a new one."

"There's the underground one that a lot of homeless wizards use." Malfoy said, twirling his wand in his fingers.

The three of them stared at him blankly, not knowing a thing about it. Malfoy laughed. "You mean to say none of you have heard of it?"

"No." Harry said, while Ron and Hermione shrugged.

"It basically takes you wherever you want to go. Of course there's a price. You have to donate one of your limbs to-"

"Bloody hell Malfoy!" Ron said, bewildered. "That's not even going to be an option."

Harry laughed when Malfoy shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"Anyway…" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. "I also packed all of our school books in the bag too. I wouldn't mind a few hours of extra reading and we could study together-"

"Bloody hell. You would be the one to bring the bore down on our parade." Ron muttered.

Malfoy grimaced. "I don't need help studying from a mudblood-"

Harry then grinned when Malfoy slapped himself. Hermione and Ron flinched.

"Uncalled for Potter!" Malfoy said, slapping himself again. "Cut it out!"

"What did we say about using that word?"

Hermione stared at Harry. "_You're_ doing that to him? B-but how?"

He hadn't told them. Blimey! That had completely left his mind.

Malfoy sighed. "I told him not to say anything but seeing as how he just went and spoiled the surprise…"

"There's a lot of things we can do." Harry butted in.

"Harry! How come you didn't tell us before?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shot a warning glance but said nothing when Harry continued. "Malfoy didn't trust either of you-"

"Doesn't." Malfoy corrected.

"-and I knew you guys would find out eventually. I should have mentioned it earlier anyway, I just forgot."

"It's alright." Ron mumbled, drumming his fingers on the table with an absent mind. "What else haven't you told us?"

"Well…" Harry glanced over to Malfoy who just shook his head and shrugged. '_Go ahead.'_

"We can hear each other's thoughts as you already know, but there's.. a few more things. Even things we probably haven't discovered yet. We can control physical movements, Malfoy learned how to force thoughts and images into my head," Harry dragged on those last words with a disapproving glance towards Malfoy. "And I can sense emotions in whatever he thinks or hears, it's easier when he thinks it though. Oh, and I think Malfoy can see my past memories or dreams, or something like that."

"Don't forget we can both sense honesty or tell whether each other is lying or not." Malfoy added.

By the end, both Hermione and Ron had their jaws dropped. Any further and they would have hit the floor.

"This is not good, not good at all. How strange…" Hermione muttered to herself, loud enough for the others to hear.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day when the sun was fully set, they had finally figured out their next steps to leave early in the morning for the train to Edinburgh. Malfoy and Harry were in the small pub downstairs while Hermione and Ron began to set up their bed. There was a lot of giggling and flirting between the two, and Harry agreed with Malfoy when he said he'd rather lick cockroaches then be in the same room. Harry of course had no problem with it, but it was slightly awkward being around them when his best friends got like that.<p>

Malfoy took a sip of his coffee and set it down. The stool creaked when he twirled it to lean his back against the counter. Harry was beside him, trying not to pay attention to Malfoys agitating attempts of conversation. It was awkward at first, Malfoy had simply invited him to grab a bite to eat before heading off to sleep on the floor. He agreed, only due to the perpetual rumbling happening in his stomach. It wasn't because of hunger, however. It was nerves. He was scared, worried, excited and angry the whole time and wondered how on earth Hermione or any other girl could constantly put up with all these different emotions swimming inside at once. It was infuriating! He was scared, due to possibly having to face Voldemort himself again. Perhaps it wasn't fear, but tangled with it was a sense of possible coming danger. Worried, due to still not trusting Malfoy. The thoughts still lingered in the back of his mind that it could all be a trap. Excited of course to see Sirius, and put an end to all of this. And most definitely angry, at everything. There was also the uneasy feeling he was getting while sitting there, as if someone was watching him…

"Are you listening to me Potter?"

Harry glanced at Malfoy before lazily blinking in return. "Of course I am."

"Then what were the last three words that came out of my mouth."

"I'm an arse?" Harry suggested rather sarcastically, only receiving a riled huff from Malfoy afterwards.

"Very funny." Malfoy turned back to face the empty place.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned on his stool as well. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. What did you say?"

"I said they're going to be looking for us."

"I know." It wasn't true, Harry hadn't really thought of that. Lupin would be the first to know where the four of them were probably off to, next would be Snape. Harry for sure did not want Snape to be the one out hunting them down.

Another ten minutes of torture, awkward silence, and casual conversation went by slowly until Hermione called them back up to the room. Hermione had insisted that Malfoy would wake up with a sore back if he slept on the floor.

"I don't want to share a bed with Potter. He snores."

Harry scowled. "I resent that. I don't snore!"

"Oh yes you do. It's either snoring or wailing during one of your nightmares."

"I don't _wail_!"

Ron stared at the two of them, bewildered at what he was hearing.

"At least I don't constantly wake up and stare at people while they sleep." Harry said, arching a teasing eyebrow.

"Oh get over it, I wasn't staring I was merely glancing in your general direction."

"You liar!"

"Oh we're right next to each other Potter when we sleep, it's difficult not to see you."

Ron let out a loud whimper when Malfoy said that. Harry turned just in time to see Hermione thwap his shoulder.

"For Heaven's sake Ron, they sleep next to each other in their _dorms_, not in the same bed!"

Malfoy snorted and Harry looked disgusted. "Ron, honestly!"

"Sorry, just... judging from all the events.. and.. ah, well that was a weird conversation! Sorry!"

As it turned out, there was snoring that night. But not from Harry; from Ron who was sleeping next to a soundless Hermione with his arm cradled over her waist. He wondered why the stupid boy wouldn't just ask her out, it was so obvious and his best friend who so oblivious to it all. Another sound startled Harry, when he couldn't sleep. It sounded like, teeth chattering. Which is exactly what it was, when he turned over to see Malfoy shaking under a sheet on the floor.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered to see if he was awake.

No response.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy sat up, glaring at Harry. The tip of his nose was pink and the rest of his face was even more pale than before, if that was even possible.

"What n-now Potter?"

"Would you just get your arse up here? I can't sleep with you making so much damn noise."

"F-forget that, I'll be f-fine on the f-floor."

"Don't be stupid. Come on, I don't bite."

Malfoy hesitated before he jumped off the ground and snuck up under the blankets next to Harry. "Don't you dare ever mention this to anyone." Malfoy whispered, turning his back to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped the other way too, eventually drifting off into sleep.

That night he dreamed of Ginny. He imagined her and her long hair, blowing in the wind as she stood on the roof of Gryffindor tower. Harry called to her, and with a panic she jumped. Instead of catching her, his head spun and he found himself sitting beside her under a large tree near the burrow. The sun was warming his skin, and Harry couldn't help but admire how delicate she looked. He longed to kiss her, run his fingers through her silky hair. To feel the touch of her lips on his. He kneeled over her, locking her in and their lips met, his hands curling around her waist. He brought them up, slowly to her collarbone where he rested his palms flat as their tongues entwined...

And then more light. And a pillow, under his head. He could still feel Ginnys nose touching his and her hands around his waist now. The warmth then began to feel so real, he must have woken up in the burrow beside Ginny again. Was all of this a dream? Or perhaps last night he snuck out of the Hufflepuff dorms to go visit her. He couldn't remember. Shifting the thoughts away, he reached up to touch her face without opening his eyes, but her skin felt different. Almost.. rougher, but nice. He had the urge to lean in and kiss her, but a twisted feeling erupted in his stomach like something wasn't right. The hand around his waist tightened, and he heard a comfortable moan from Ginny- a deeper sounding one, as if it were from...

"OH MY GOD MALFOY!" Harry screamed, shoving his hands hard against the boy next to him. Malfoys eyes flew open and he drew back, fumbling away until he landed hard on the ground. Harry moved backwards until his back was pressing against the wall, sheets tangled at his feet. He stared wide-eyed at Ron and Hermione who propped themselves up to see the commotion.

"I-I thought you were someone else!" Malfoy squealed, standing up.

"I thought you were Ginny!" Harry said back.

"My sister?" Ron asked with a sleepy tone still clinging onto his voice.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Malfoy looked hysterical, and his face turned to a bright scarlet color.

"This?" Malfoy said, throwing his finger back and forth between him and Harry. "Is never happening again."

Ron yawned. "What's never happening again? What the bloody hell happened?"

"Go back to sleep Ron." Hermione said, pulling him down.

The next morning was shared by a really uncomfortable silence between Malfoy and Harry, and it was almost too much to handle. Both of them flinched whenever they'd even come an inch close to each other, blushing like mad. Harry felt incredibly embarrassed when Hermione arched her eyebrows at the two when they sat at different tables. It's not that Harry really cared that much, it was just waking up with a shock. And now Malfoy was acting weird, staying as far away as possible for some reason.

By the time it was time to head for the train station, Hermione was well on her way to frustration when Malfoy refused to sit at the same table as them on the train.

Five minutes into the ride, Hermione suggested she would go talk to him. Harry stopped her, and reassured her he would survive.

"He'll come around."

"He's acting like a child-"

"He is a child." Ron mumbled.

"-and I think you need to sort this out with him. Look at him! The poor thing."

Ron gasped. "Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about!"

Harry let out a hollow sigh, standing up. "Alright. You want to see strange? I'll show you strange. Watch this." Harry quirked his eyebrows before taking a deep breath. He casually walked over to where Malfoy sat alone, and sat himself directly across from him so he was facing his two best friends.

'_Can we talk about this?_'

Malfoy kept his gaze outside, staring at nothing. '_There's nothing to talk about._'

Harry tilted his head. '_I'm really sorry that had to happen_.'

'_It was your fault._'

'_That's hardly fair. You were the one snogging me with your arms where they shouldn't be._'

'_Oh relax Potter I was hardly touching you at all. Don't flatter yourself. Besides that's not my problem at the moment_.'

Harry glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were watching curiously, almost waiting him to speak but nothing came. He was tired of thinking, and wanted to know what Malfoys new sudden problem was.

"What's a matter with you then? You're acting, odd."

"I don't think we should go through with this anymore."

How fantastic, Harry figured Malfoy was already too scared to go back and see his freshly-freed-out-of-azkaban-no-good father. "Go ahead and leave Malfoy, we're not going to stop you."

"When I said we, I meant all four of us."

"There is no we. It's me, Ron, and Hermione, plus a tag along."

"So that's all I am is a tag-along like some sick puppy?" Malfoy shot his eyes up to meet Harrys.

Harry quickly looked away to avoid Malfoy's almost-hurt looking eyes. "No. I'm just tired of people telling me not to do things when I know I need to, no matter what the consequences."

"You're such a Gryffindor."

"Thank you."

"That was far from a compliment, Potter." Malfoy shook his head and went back to staring out the window.

"In your world."

"You know I think I've grown used to your company."

Harry laughed. "That's weird." It wasn't really. Harry would have agreed if he didn't want to cause anymore awkward tension between them. He would never admit it, but he was starting to like being around Malfoy.

"I know, right? It scares me to think about."

"Speaking of that..." Harry mentioned quietly. "Who exactly were you thinking of last night?"

Malfoy flushed. "None of your business, and please, for the love of Merlin, never bring that up again."

"But it's funny!"

"It so isn't!" Malfoy was teasing now, and Harry could tell there was a tang of amusement hanging off of his tongue.

Harry dared himself to press it further. He learned Malfoy was fun to tease when he wasn't being such an ignorant git. "Come on, tell me."

"You wouldn't know hi- her."

"Him?"

"I said her!"

Harry quickly remembered that Malfoy had no idea Harry knew about him being gay. "You said him."

"Whatever, no big deal. Him, then. Happy?"

"Who was he then?"

"What's it to you? Jealous?" Malfoy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as if half expecting Harry to nod.

"Jealous of you snogging someone other than me in your dreams? Highly doubtful Malfoy. I've got Ginny anyway." That wasn't true at all. He never really had her in the first place.

"You mean the Weasley who snogs every other boy in Hogwarts?"

"She does NOT!"

"Hmm, let's think about this Potter. First Dean Thomas, then that Cormac fellow, then you, back to Justin from Hufflepuff, then..."

"Been keeping up with the latest Gryffindor gossip, have we?"

"Don't kid yourself. You can do better."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ginny's not so bad. What is with you and all these compliments today Malfoy?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Actually it's been like this all year hasn't it? Why are you so friendly?"

"Get over yourself, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Alright, forget I mentioned it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned his wand around between his fingers. "I meant what I said. And I have a good reason for it. That we should go back."

Malfoys voice had gone from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. Harry folded his hands on the table. "Tell me then."

He noticed Malfoys eyes drop to where Harry had placed his hands. "The only reason I came along was to go home. I figured it'd be a nice vacation away from those horrid Aurors Dumbledore had prancing around in our halls. I suppose I had gotten too happy to hear my father was out of prison, but now that I've had time to think, I think I'll be leaving. I'd again advice you to join me, but I already know you'll refuse just to continue on your journey to being a hero yet again."

Harry's eyes clouded. "Don't call me that."

"Hmm." Malfoy bit the inside of his cheek at Harry's resentment.

"Why all of the sudden have you changed your mind?"

"Do my reasons really matter?"

"It does when I still consider you an ignorant git." Harry quirked, not looking up. He was still focused on Malfoys hands which were now folded like Harrys, directly in front of his own.

"No you don't." Malfoy said blatantly. Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting Malfoy could tell his honesty from lies. "What changed?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, still queasy about the whole thing in the first place. Things really had changed; he no longer looked at Malfoy as the old twat who puffed out his chest to look down on others, but more as a new ally who had quite honestly worked his arse off into proving himself to Harry. And that had to mean something, especially coming from Malfoy. "All the events that transposed I guess. Maybe this whole Yewbreath thing is to blame. For all we know it could be forcing me to begin to actually like you."

"You like me?" Malfoys voice perked up, and Harry blushed madly when he saw Malfoys eyes lighten up.

"N-no, I mean yes, but.. well, not in that way. I mean,-"

"I know what you meant Potter." Malfoy said, watching Harry curiously. "I'm just shocked to hear something positive come out of your mouth about me."

"I do trust you, I know I can. I don't know why, mind you, but there's something pushing me and forcing me into it."

Harry could have sworn his stomach was lit on fire when Malfoy cautiously reached out to run his index finger along Harrys knuckles.

"I can feel it too. I hated you, so much at first for what was happening between us. Like some sort of wall that we had built up was suddenly crumbling into dust, and I started feeling like I needed you to know who I really was. I don't want to act this way, but something keeps pulling me towards you."

"Do you think it is the Yewbreath?" Harry said nervously, swallowing hard and watching Malfoys delicate touch slowly swipe across again.

"Yes, and no."

"No?" The hairs at the back of Harrys neck prickled when Malfoy withdrew and leaned against the back on his seat.

"Like I said, I have my reasons and I still don't think I need to share absolutely everything with you."

Something silver had caught Harry's eye at that point. Not something, but more of someone. Another person, not Ron or Hermione who were too busy giggling about something to notice. It was a boy, no younger than maybe twelve with dull dusty brown hair watching him with such ferocity, it made Harry shiver.

Malfoy took notice but didn't turn around. "His name is Clove, and he's been following us."

"You know him?" Harry asked, glaring at Malfoy. "He's following us? Why didn't you say something before? Why is he here?"

"Calm down Potter!" Malfoy bristled, clamping his hand around Harry's wrist. "He's my father's nephew."

"I didn't know you had other family."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Malfoy drew his hand back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you've mentioned. So why is he following us?" Harry glanced back up to the boy who was still staring at Harry. "And why is he staring at me?"

"The reason I want us to go back is because this whole thing is a trap."

"How do you know?"

"Clove is just like my father. Scheming, and contained to the Dark Lord. If he's following us, and making himself obvious, then something is not right."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry said unsure.

Malfoy sighed. "He's tailing us. Making sure we're going to the manor, keeping an eye on us. He's not to be trusted."

"He is a Malfoy after all." Harry said, perking up. He was relieved to see Malfoy smirk at that.

"I happen to take great pride in being scheming and untrustworthy. Though you seem to have looked past that."

"I suppose I have…" Harry admitted. "So what do we do?"

"Go back to Hogwarts." Malfoy said, gritting his teeth. Harry guessed that Malfoy already had his mind set on leaving, and it would be useless to continue to argue about it.

Harrys face reddened. "Well we can't turn back now, if you really want to go then... then just go. I'm not going to give up."

"Potter, I-"

Harry stood up, hands on the table. "There's someone following us. Someone you claim to be 'keeping an eye on us'. You want to go back? Fine. The only family I've got left is sitting in a dungeon waiting for death, and I refuse to let that happen just because some spoiled brat is working for Voldemort."

Malfoy glared, his eyes bursting with sudden anger. "You're foolish to think you can win this war on your own."

"I never said- This isn't about any war. It's about Sirius."

"You'll never win."

"I've been through far worse Malfoy. You can count on that." Harry left, angry. He would find Sirius, and he would prove Malfoy wrong.

* * *

><p>After trying to ignore the staring from Clove, and the twenty minutes it took to explain to his friends about the entire conversation, Harry was about ready to have a nap. It was still early in the day, but the train wasn't expected to arrive for at least two more hours. Almost the perfect amount of time to doze off back in their day-room compartment for an hour and hopefully make up with Malfoy. A yawn swept over him. The dreadful feeling of suddenly being tired was unexpected, though he figured it was because of all that walking they did yesterday.<p>

Then he found it to be rather difficult to find the blonde, when he noticed the empty table where Malfoy was last seen.

Then the empty room.

He began to panic. Malfoy had gone, but did he really decide to leave to return to Hogwarts? He was so keen and set on leaving with the other three- surely he wouldn't actually give up already? Another thought occurred to him, perhaps there was something Malfoy was hiding. It all seemed so strange that there just happened to be some kid that Malfoy knew on the train, following them. There had to be something more. Quickly, Harry returned to Ron and Hermione to confront them about not being able to find him.

"Did he apparate off the train?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "He probably doesn't even know how to! Besides he's underage."

"Well he couldn't have just jumped off the train, that could have gotten him killed." Ron said.

"Harry," Hermione asked quietly. "Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere." He had ravaged the train, from one end to the other hoping to find the git hiding in a corner or something. Malfoy really was not on the train.

Ron looked up at Harry, looking curious. "Harry, er.. Do you think, you know, can you.. feel his presence on the train?"

"No Ron, it doesn't work like that." _As far as I know, anyway._

Harry stared at his hands. There was a sudden foreign tingling in the tips of his fingers. He tried to ignore it, thinking he must have been cold or something.

* * *

><p>The roof didn't nearly look as welcoming as Harry hoped for when he lied himself down on the cot in the room. His mind was whirling with questions, about Sirius, Malfoy, and that Clove boy. He looked nothing like Malfoy, even with those similar silver eyes. Even if Lucius's brother had married someone with brown hair, Harry had guessed the kid probably still would have turned out pointy faced and blonde as the sun. Not that he'd ever compare Malfoy to such a thing.<p>

If Malfoy did leave, then he did and Harry would not be bothered by it. It was better this way, just him and his two best friends who were there with him through far worse.

Though he couldn't help shake the feeling that he _needed_ Malfoy to be there. Some invisible string, tied to them pulling them closer and closer until it forced them to shake hands and become friends. He wanted Malfoy there, beside him. Holding him.

And for once, these were not forced thoughts. Harry didn't know it yet, but the bond between them was growing at a quicker rate that even Professor Snape couldn't predict. The magic between them was growing, stronger each day.

Something else. Something, strange. The tingling in his fingertips grew more irritating, sending waves of pain through the veins in his body. It wasn't a terrible pain, just noticeable enough so he could feel it. Nothing helped, he tried having a cold shower, and curling himself under piles of blankets, but the feeling never ceased. It only grew, and before drifting off to sleep the last thoughts in his mind were _I need you, Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews equals love! :D I'd love to hear thoughts anyone has or any pointers or anything. (:_


	12. In Wiltshire

A/N: Sorry for late post, I recently started new classes so I have extra work to catch up on!

Language Warning.

Thanks to my wonderful new beta, RosesAreForever23!

-xx-XX-xx-

Three days of hell.

They arrived early to Wiltshire, only to a small wizard clinic they were lucky enough to stumble upon. Harry had gone mad, crazy like. Hermione didn't know what else to do. "W-we can't… I can make it, just let me get up." Harry demanded before falling on the floor in their hotel room. It had been like that since Malfoy left. The tingling under his skin and the creeping pain building up inside of him grew more and more every day. And no one had any idea why.

When it began, Harry wouldn't wake up from the train ride where he had taken a nap. Hermione became terrified and almost called for a medic, when Harry began to stir. They travelled by train, taking things slow. Harry had become so tired, that he'd sometimes fall asleep on the train or in the middle of a street. He didn't dream, either. On the third day, when they finally arrived in the small county, Harry had fainted. All he remembered was pointing to something that looked a lot like the Stonehenge circle, then the next minute falling face flat on cold hard cement.

He had woken up in the empty hospital room. It was small, so unlike the ones that sparkled white in St. Mungos. It smelled of toast and feet, something else that different from the fresh scent of lemon that lingered in the other hospitals halls. And clothes- he was still wearing his own clothing.

There was no bedside table, only two small doors and curtains surrounding one side of his bed. There was a platter of untouched food hovering next to him, with silver dishes that reminded him of the small boy whom Harry hadn't seen since the train ride.

Or since Malfoy.

Who, presumably, had gone back to Hogwarts. Which made no sense really. After the trouble Malfoy had even gone through to gain Harry's trust, well, that was all shattered to pieces now. Yet, he still found himself uncontrollably missing him to bits.

He missed Malfoy. Harry continued to ask himself why.

There was a knock on the door, and a head peered over. The sight of the mans face nearly gave Harry a heart attack when he recognized Lupin instantly.

"Professor!" Harry coughed, hoisting himself to lean against the back of his bed. Lupin closed the door behind him and sat next to his bed.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Not really, no." Harry admitted. "What are you doing here? Where am I, exactly?" He could sense that his former professor was not happy with him. There was no smile. No happy tone to his voice.

"In Wiltshire of all places." Lupin said, handing Harry a piece of chocolate that was sitting on the tray. "Eat, you'll feel better."

Harry graciously accepted the chocolate and nibbled on it until the unease in his stomach settled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry." Lupin nodded before leaning his elbows on his knees. "You gave us quite a scare. We thought you were dead. We were just leaving Hogwarts when Draco came to us, explaining the three of you had-"

"Is he still at Hogwarts? Is he okay? He made it back safe then?" Harry questioned with pleading eyes.

Lupin stared back blankly. "Yes Harry he's fine. He's not at Hogwarts, actually he's with Professor Snape and your friends waiting downstairs."

Harry instantly felt relief swim through the length of his entire body. "Malfoy's here? Can I see him?"

"In time. Professor Snape wants to see to you first. I just came to see if you were awake yet."

"Snape is here?" _Of course he was here. Why wouldn't he be? He always seemed to show up wherever he was_.

Lupin left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Harry caught the odd glimpse of a medi-witch walking by before the Dark Arts teacher appeared. The man had a sour expression on his face, a lot more bitterly looking than usual.

"Professor I can explain-"

"No need," Snape said, coming to a halt to stand by Harry's bedside.

Harry let out a long sigh. "I suppose you're going to take us back to Hogwarts then."

And to his surprise, Snape shook his head. "We came to help, actually."

"Help?" Harry squeaked. "You and Lupin came to help us?"

"And the other Aurors," Snape said, handing Harry a small vial with a creamy brown liquid inside. "This, will help control the magic that bonds your mind with Malfoy's. As I predicted, the two of you practically killed yourselves from being so far apart. The boy was practically dead the minute he stepped foot into Hogwarts grounds."

"You mean the same thing happened to him? But why?"

"Yewbreath acts in very strange ways, when dealt with by amateurs."

Harry didn't need to ask why. He already had experienced the strange happenings with the stupid potion, it was enough of an answer to give him all the explanation he needed.

"However, I must state that I am indeed impressed by how far and how well you've managed to survive this task so far."

"Th-thank you, Professor. Thanks to Hermione, it was all her who got us here." It was true, Harry and Ron basically spent their time playing chess while Hermione worked hard on studies and travel plans. Now, it was time to take the final step. And he felt ready to do so. Bursts of energy had taken over the pain and tiredness he was feeling, when Lupin mentioned Malfoy was here.

"I'll be sending up Granger and Weasley then-"

"No," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I want to see Malfoy first. Without… them."

Snape sent Harry a curious look before wandering out into the hall. The brown liquid almost reminded Harry of what Polyjuice potion looked like, though it tasted different. The potion Snape gave him tasted of metal, and a strange feeling swept through him. He almost felt the tension inside of him ease up.

Harry sat there for about five minutes waiting. He was nervous as hell, his hands were all sweaty and he managed to make his messy hair look normal, and cleaned his teeth before the bugger showed up. While he couldn't even think of a proper reason to explain _why_ he wanted to look presentable for Malfoy, he began to wonder why he wanted to see the git at all in the first place. Malfoy betrayed him. Left, without much warning and caused Harry to feel weak and constantly tired. If they had have made it to the manor, what if Harry fainted then? What if he was face to face with Voldemort, and suddenly blacked out? He could have been killed so easily! And it would have been Malfoys fault.

"Don't be so keen to put all the blame on me, Potter. It was your idea to go in the first place."

Harry glanced in the mirror. Malfoy was leaning, with his arms crossed around his chest, against the door frame.

"You prick!" Harry whirled around to face him. "You could have gotten us both killed!"

Malfoy's eyes flashed in anger. "Me? You're the one dragging down your two best friends to their own death by going to the manor!"

Harry stepped forward. "Don't you dare say that, they came by their own choice as they always have!"

"How pitifully naïve of you, Potter."

Harry turned his head, still watching Malfoy. "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?"

"My problem is you, as it always has been. From day one, from ever meeting you. My problem? I never had a problem with anything until you bloody went and got yourself plastered onto my mind!" Malfoy said sharply.

Harry stepped back at the sudden anger Malfoy was showing. "Don't yell at me, I'm not the one at fault. You went and did that to ME, remember? Then you had to go and leave, and I could have fainted at the wrong time! You could have killed me."

"You fainted?" Malfoy's voice was softer now.

"Yeah, I fucking fainted. For three days I went mental, my whole body itching and burning and all I could think about was how much I needed you. I wish you would just leave me alone, Malfoy!"

"Believe me, I would if I could. And you called me up here, you blasted twat!" Malfoy retorted.

"I don't care," Harry turned from Malfoy and went to his bed. "This whole thing was a mistake. You shouldn't have come back here. I don't _want_ you here."

"Don't lie to me Potter." Malfoy demanded, stepping forward until he reached the end of Harry's bed. "I know you need me. And unfortunately, I need you; to be near me, to listen to my thoughts. I need you to keep me sane, I need you to trust me more than I want my own damn father to. I felt the same way you did and I had no fucking idea why," He paused briefly, noticing Harry's face had gone pale. "Then Snape had to go and tell me about the bond that Yewbreath creates. Ridiculous if you ask me. This whole mess of ours; if it has to be anyone who wants to get rid of me, it's me. I hate who I am now. I can't bloody control anything I do or think when I'm around you!"

Harry stared, completely shrunken by what he had just heard. Life would have been a lot easier if Malfoy wasn't so damn confusing. Why was he suddenly saying all this now, if he had felt it so long? Did he always have to be this infuriating?

"Malfoy, I'm sor-"

"Don't." Malfoy gripped the edge of the bed with his hands. "Don't apologize. I'm so sick of hearing you say you're sorry. You're Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! You're supposed to be a hero, not some whiney git who can't even stand up for himself."

"I can so!"

"Then prove it! All you've done is sit back and enjoy the ride, saying a lot more then you have actually done. It took you all this time just to work up enough courage to even leave, when you know you should have gone straight to my manor when you first heard about Sirius!"

"There were a lot of reasons why I couldn't-"

"Excuses Potter, more fucking excuses!" Malfoy stammered, turning towards the door. "You're pathetic."

"I resent that." Harry mumbled, moving off of his bed. "Tell me why you don't want me to go to the manor. Just give me that, and I'll prove everything you just said wrong."

"Don't prove me wrong, Potter. Prove it to yourself."

Harry didn't have a chance to stop Malfoy from leaving. He was left to his own thoughts now, as irritating as they were. There were so many conflictions about Malfoy going on in his mind, he could hardly stand it. If it wasn't Harry getting mad over something, it was Malfoy. It was back and forth between them, new problems always finding their way into their lives. And it just wasn't fair!

Harry bolted out the door and peered down the empty hallway. No Malfoy in sight. He'd have to find the others, let them know he was feeling better so they could continue. With the potions help, he could leave without Malfoy now. Thank Merlin.

And it didn't take long. He had spotted Ron's red hair and Snape's entire figure from far away. They were down in the waiting rooms, Lupin and another Auror- Mad-Eye! Mad-Eye was with them, but what was he doing here? And Tonks, and Kingsley, and- oh no. Dawlish.

Dawlish was far worse of a sight then seeing Snape. He hated Dawlish- detested him. There was just something about him that Harry did not like. He had the same feeling for Snape in his first year, but this time he knew the hate was real.

Hermione saw him instantly and flew straight into his arms. "Harry! You're okay! Oh I was so worried! Snape told us everything, all about the Yewbreath and the bond and-"

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, as he had not been able to spot the blonde in the crowd.

"Er.. He left. He said he was, well, going home."

"As in the manor?"

Hermione nodded. Harry walked past her and turned his heel to Snape. Ron looked up from what seemed like a deep conversation with Lupin.

"We need to go. Now."

"Harry," Lupin said, standing up. "You're still weak-"

"No, look, I'm fine. Snape gave me the potion, and I felt better." Harry tried to ignore the confused look on Ron's face. "But we can't waste any more time, we have to go!"

"Harry it's two o'clock in the morning, just get some rest and we'll come back and wake you up in a few hours. You need to recover." Lupin said.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I'll take him back up." It was Dawlish who spoke. He was standing tall, hair combed neatly back and dressed in a dark gloomy attire.

Harry stepped back. "I can find my own way, thanks."

Lupin sighed. "Don't be silly Harry, Dawlish will escort you back to your room and we'll pick you up in the morning. Ron and Hermione can stay with you too if you wish."

"Yes-" Harry blurted. "Er, sure."

* * *

><p>He would have refused to leave with Dawlish if Ron and Hermione hadn't come back with him. Dawlish now stood at the door, which was wide open. He wasn't looking in the room, so at least the three of them had a little bit of privacy. Not much, but enough.<p>

"How do we sneak past him?" Ron whispered, sitting with his legs crossed on Harry's bed.

"We could climb out the window." Harry suggested, but Hermione reached for her wand.

"I've got a better idea. Ready?"

Harry and Ron stood behind Hermione when she took aim. "Get ready to run like hell, boys."

"_Petrificus totalus!_"

And luckily, the hallways were deserted when Dawlish was sent to the floor with a loud flump. Harry snorted; he wasn't much of an Auror if he couldn't even defend himself against a full bind-body curse from a sixth year Hogwarts student. Even if it was the exceptional Hermione.

Quietly, the three of them tiptoed and cautiously made their way to the stairs. They'd have to be careful not to run into Snape or any of the Aurors if they didn't want to be caught. But by now, the others were probably asleep knowing they left their full trust on Dawlish to keep an eye on them. Big mistake.

The halls were quiet, one of the night medi-wtiches was relaxed behind the desk with her hat tipped over her head covering her eyes. Harry couldn't tell if she was just resting or actually asleep, but decided not to bother checking.

Making it out of the hospital altogether was a different story. Lupin was outside, watching the sky as if he were waiting for something. He was looking at the moon; luckily it was only a half moon tonight so it was far from being any sort of danger to the trio. Still, Harry could see the sadness on his old professors face even from hiding behind the large entrance doors. Talking with Lupin on the bridge had definitely given Harry a lot of different perspectives on the man; even though Lupin and Sirius never told Harry, he was almost sure the two had been lovers at some point. For all he knew, they still were.

It didn't bother him. In fact, he was happy for them. The two of them together had always been pleasant memories for Harry. He couldn't think of one time where either of them couldn't stop smiling.

Until now.

Ron kept nudging at Harry's side when they slipped quietly passed Lupin. Hiding under the cloak when they were younger wasn't such a problem, but since they grew quite a bit, they all had trouble keeping their body parts inside.

The second they were far enough away into the country side hills, Hermione slipped the cloak off of them and back into the pouch.

"Where do you suppose the manor is?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced around, and pointed to a large pine forest. "There was a picture of the Malfoy manor in the hospital. It was surrounded by pine trees."

Ron scoffed. "Why would there be a picture of the manor in there? A hospital, of all places?"

"It was under a plaque, someone named Brutus Malfoy from 1674 donated a massive amount of money to the hospital for it to be funded. It.. It's disgusting why he did it."

"Why?" Harry asked, not really paying attention as he didn't exactly care. He figured if a Malfoy donated any kind of money, it wouldn't be for the greater good.

"He wanted to make sure it was a hospital for pureblood families."

Of course.

They walked, about twenty minutes without stopping when the trees thickened and turned into the pine forest that they had spotted in the distance.

The air was a bitter cold, different than Hogwarts felt. It was almost moist, that when it touched his skin it felt as if frost was building up against the airs on his arms. The air smelled fresh, tangy and metallic. It was all different, so unfamiliar. And terrifying.

Yet the fear dripped off his tongue when the anxiety of heading to the manor flushed back into him. He could feel the revenge on his fingertips, ready to take on whatever was next. He would save Sirius, today. He would put an end to the madness, today. And Harry would most definitely prove Malfoy wrong.

'_But not today, Potter._'

Malfoys breath touched his ears, and Harry whirled around, expecting to see the blonde but only trees. Mirror images of each other, he was surprised Hermione knew where she was going. If he were alone, he'd be lost. Lost in a forest filled with the whispers of his mind.

Malfoy's mind.

No, his own mind. He'd be damned if he were to let Malfoy be a part of him. Harry didn't need that in his life. Every time things seem to be getting better, something else happens. Something worse, abnormal and freakish.

'_Turn back._'

Harry glanced around, knowing he'd see no one but he was almost convinced that he could hear Malfoy's thoughts.

'_Potter, you're making a big mistake._'

He knew he heard it this time. Clear as day, as if Malfoy were thinking right next to him. But it was impossible! Malfoy was gone, probably at the manor. Harry knew for a fact that Malfoy was at the Manor by now, he could feel it. He could sense it, like he was there himself.

'_You'll be no good to the world if you're dead._'

'_Don't be a fool._'

'_You're only going to make things worse._'

Minutes passed which felt like hours. Malfoy's voice was still ringing in his mind, and Harry continued to force himself that he wasn't going mad.

'_Please don't make me hurt you, Potter._'

"STOP IT!"

Harry fell to the ground, hands clutching his head. "Get out of my head! Get out, leave me alone!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, kneeling down beside Harry who was squeezing his eyes shut. "Harry, what's wrong? Get who out of your head?"

"You can't hear him?" Harry asked, breathing deeply. Ron outstretched a hand to help him back up on his feet. "It's Malfoy, I.. I thought he was following us but he's at the manor. He's.. I think he's trying to communicate with me."

"Communicate with you?" Hermione asked, taking a bottle of water out of the pouch and forcing it into Harry's fingers. "But how?"

Harry took a few gulps. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe.. we should go back and fetch the others-"

"No." Harry raised his hands for a moment. "We need to get going. Now-"

"HARRY!"

Harry barely had time to react when he turned just in time to dodge a burst of red light that came barreling towards them. It hit a tree, blowing bits of wood across the forest floor. Another shot, this time not towards him, and Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's shirt to pull her down to the ground before it hit her. All three of them bolted up, into the trees when more red lights flocked towards them. Harry instinctively grabbed his wand and waved it shouting "_Protego!_" as they burst through the trees. Panic struck him, they must have been found! But by who? The only people he could possibly think of was…

"Lucius!"

Harry ran head first, not paying attention to where he was going, into the pointy-faced man. His wand was ripped out of his hand in a matter of a split second, and felt cold, hard hands at his throat. Lucius was no longer in front of him, but had him pinned against him with his arm digging into his throat. It all happened so quickly.

"Well well, Mr. Potter. Might I ask what you and your friends are doing so far from home?"

"Let me go!" Harry choked, furiously clawing at Lucius's arm. It wouldn't budge. A scream erupted from in front of him, and Hermione was in the same position as him but with someone who looked like Bellatrix behind her. Ron as well, with an unfamiliar, masked man behind him.

"Have you come to rescue your filthy mutt?" Lucius muttered, shoving Harry forward which caused his to fall over on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Ron shouted.

A loud shriek-like laughter came from Bellatrix. She had her wand aimed at Harry. "Lucius, may I?"

"Be my guest."

The last thing Harry remembered was a thousand knives into his chest, then blackness.

* * *

><p>The dungeon was dark and seemingly empty when Draco stepped foot inside. The only light was from the moon that seeped through a tiny window near the back corner. He pulled out his wand, and whispered "<em>Lumos,<em>" before edging himself quietly around. There were no cages in this specific dungeon area in the Malfoy Manor, it was just a holding cell mainly used for, well, Draco wasn't really sure. Nor did he really want to know.

One thing he did know, was that someone was down there with him. A man, with worn out burlap fabric covering him, sat cowering along the wall. His hair was thick and matted, and covered in dried blood and filth.

"Sirius?"

The man looked up, and Draco made eye contact. He was surprised to see the man so calm, so elegant. There was no fear, no hate. No emotional at all.

"I-I'm Draco. Are you alright?"

Sirius didn't move. He only stared, slightly passed him. He wasn't looking directly at Draco, and when he turned around to see if there was anything in particular the man would be staring at, he saw nothing. Only more stone cold walls.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I need to talk to you-"

"Are you going to kill me?" Sirius croaked quietly.

Draco swallowed. He hadn't planned on even coming down here, but no one was home when he arrived minutes ago. His mother and father were nowhere to be seen, and he half expected them to be in the cabin working on things. He didn't even know what brought him down here in the first place. In the beginning, Draco truly had not known about the plot against Potter that his father had been working on. It was only when he talked to Lupin the day before they left, that he knew it for sure. Draco didn't want it to be true. Growing up he'd always hear things on how powerful his family was, how extraordinary their influence on others was. Then, years ago when he was just a boy, hearing about a boy who lived who stopped the Dark Lord, and how evidentially scared his father had been just talking about it. There was so much proof, that his family really was evil, and had always been working for the Dark Lord, yet Draco never wanted to admit it. Not even to himself.

And now that Lucius was back, and Voldemort was alive again, everything changed. Draco could sense it, he could see the fear growing again, the evil lurking inside these walls. And it was not something Draco wanted to be a part of. Not with Voldemort. Not like this.

"No." Draco replied sharply after a moment.

"Draco you said," Sirius stood up slowly, moving strands of hair from his eyes so he could look at Draco better. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, keeping his lit wand in place, careful not to move it in case it frightened him.

"Is Harry alright?"

"Harry…" Draco swallowed hard. He looked away from Sirius. "Potter is alright."

Sirius nodded. "And why are you here?"

"I had to know for sure." Draco said quietly.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Possibly." Draco looked back up to meet the man's gaze. This time, Draco was the one with a bitter look in his eyes.

"For him?"

"For who?"

"Harry, of course."

Draco scoffed. "Hardly. I've done enough for that mindless pinhead."

Sirius chuckled, and Draco couldn't help but feel glad that there was at least a bit of soul left inside of him. "He's coming to rescue me, isn't he?"

Draco nodded, slumping down against the wall. Sirius did the same next to him. It was curious, how Sirius was acting. Almost as if he wasn't afraid. Which in this case was odd, considering how long he's been down here and Draco could only imagine the number of times he'd been tortured. He looked that way anyway.

"His father would have been just as foolish."

"He knows."

Sirius gave him a questioning look. "I thought Harry wasn't very fond of you? Last I heard, you practically were up and ready to hand him over to that pink ignoramus thing. Yet here you are, ready to sit and have a conversation with his own godfather who has been tortured a countless amount of times by your own father." The words stung Draco. "You don't really think of Harry as a mindless pinhead, do you?"

"I'm more shocked that you aren't on your knees screaming and begging for me to help you."

Sirius glanced away. "I was in Azkaban for twelve years my dear boy. I think I can handle a Cruciatus or two."

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for that, but I'm not." Draco said flatly. There was a feeling inside of Draco when he heard that, a pity of sorts. He would never admit it, though. He couldn't, especially when he knew that if it came down to it, he might have to torture this man himself. That is, if his father forced him to do so.

"Understandable. And you have yet to answer my question, Draco."

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. It had been a long, sleepless night and it was only getting worse. "No, I don't think of Potter like that. You wouldn't know, but there was an accident early in the year when Yewbreath exploded on him and I was the brewer, and our minds have somehow been linked to one another, and... Things changed, I suppose. He doesn't seem to want to accept it yet, though."

Sirius hesitated before answering. "Give him time."

"I don't exactly want to. I'd rather have him as far away as possible, but that can't exactly happen. Not when we're both fainting when we aren't near each other."

Sirius looked up. "Is he near? You're not fainting, and I know this place is far from Scotland as it is…"

"Yeah, he's near. In fact he's probably on his way to the manor as we speak. I hope he is anyway. I gave him a bit of a rough time, calling him out on how asinine he was being about this whole thing."

"You mean he's coming here? To save me now?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Obviously."

"I figured he might have had enough sense to wait a few more weeks." Sirius stood up again, hands rubbing his neck. "This is not good."

"Are you mad?" Draco barked, already on his feet as well. "The only way you're going to get out of this absurd situation is if Potter gets his arse over here quickly-"

"Don't you understand? The whole reason I'm here is to get the order here, it was never supposed to be Harry…"

"What?" Draco gaped, staring at him. That couldn't be true; he spent the whole year thinking Sirius was here just to lure Harry down. "You're wrong, Bellatrix kidnapped you because-"

"Bellatrix? That inane woman basically threw a tantrum when she found out that _your father_ brought me back here."

"F-father did this? But.. That's not possible, he was in Azkaban-"

Draco flinched when Sirius flipped around and clamped his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Do use your head! Voldemort is back and he has enough power to break them out! It was weeks ago that happened, and you're saying you never knew?"

"No! I didn't. And take your hands off of me!" Draco flared, stepping away from Sirius.

"But your father, has he told you nothing-"

"My father _is_ nothing! He's no more than a worthless cruel soul! You think I want to be part of this? Part of this horror? Just because I'm a Malfoy does not mean I want to be like him! I'm sick of being hated by almost everyone, by being judged just because of where I come from. I want to be me, I want to be left alone!"

Draco could have smacked the man, as he noticed he was smiling a little during his entire fit.

"You remind me of me when I was young."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. "So I've heard."

"Stories from Narcissa I expect?" Sirius asked.

Draco nodded. "Do you mind explain this thing to me then, seeing as how I'm so obviously uninformed?"

Sirius drew a long breath. "The Order was preparing to gain followers, just as Voldemort himself is doing. It eventually leaked out, and someone from the ministry had gone and blabbed his filthy mouth around about the Order's plans, and as soon as Voldemort found out he vowed to kill every one of us. Of course he wouldn't underestimate the power we had, with Dumbledore being on our side, and he needed some way to get to us. So he figured if he could get Lucius to kidnap one of us, then it would be an easy way of luring them to the manor. I suppose the only reason he's after us for the time being, is because we are a threat to him and we're getting in the way of Harry- who is now his biggest worry, aside from world domination and purity and all that rubbish."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "It seems too simple, surely Dumbledore would have been able to help-"

Sirius shook his head. "Dumbledore of course went missing. I have no idea why, or where, or how, or anything else as I've been locked up in here the entire bloody time."

"Anyway," Sirius said, continuing. "Harry of course was part of the plan, Voldemort made sure to have Lucius kidnap me when someone else from the Order was present, so we knew exactly who took me."

"Lupin.." Draco whispered.

Sirius looked at Draco and nodded slowly. "Remus was there, yes. Unfortunately…"

"So then why was Potter a part of the plan, if he was never meant to come here to rescue you?"

"Voldemort knows he's not ready to kill Harry just yet, he's got some other plan that I'm not aware of. It's not that Harry wasn't meant too, just that everyone guessed it would be the Order to come after me first. This whole plan was to kill the Order. And as Remus cares about me a great deal, Lucius was glad that he had been the one to witness it. He couldn't save me.. He tried, nearly got himself killed for it the fool."

"The Order is coming too." Draco said. "I saw them, I went back for them and we came back to get Potter. They came to stop Potter, but Lupin was determined to keep going."

Sirius looked away and paced the room for a moment, before coming back to Draco. "Which side are you on Draco?"

"Neither, I don't want to take sides."

"I understand, but if the Order is coming, there is going to be a fight and you're going to have to choose."

Draco scoffed. "I know, alright? It's true that I don't respect my father. But if it comes down to it, and my life or my mother's life is threatened then I'll do anything to protect her."

"What if I told you I had a plan? But I need to know that you want Voldemort to lose this one. If it meant no harm to you or your family."

"I guess…"

"Good." Sirius rolled his shoulders back and placed a hand on Draco's arm. "There's only one thing that I need you to do."

"And what is that?"

"Find my wand, and bring it to me."

"You understand that this means I'll be betraying my father, and it could result in me being disowned?"

Sirius smirked. "Is that a problem?"

Draco stared at Sirius for a moment, not saying anything before turning to do what the man had asked.

* * *

><p>The night got cold quickly. Remus guessed he had probably been out there for hours, even though it was only about 20 minutes. His thoughts probably would have gone all night if a sudden commotion hadn't of erupted inside.<p>

There was a loud uproar, yelling perhaps, so Remus had undoubtedly gone back inside to try and calm things down. He was surprised to see Auror Dawlish being held back by Severus, and a load of night medi-witches and staff crowding around.

"What in Merlins Beard is going on?" Remus asked, surprised to see Dawlish down here when he should be guarding Harry and his friends.

"That imbecile! Wretched kids, I hate children!" Dawlish flared, ripping his grip from Severus. "That bloody Granger girl charmed me so the three of them could run off!"

"They're gone?" Remus asked, Severus coming up to him. "We have to go after them!"

"How long have they been gone?" Mad-Eye asked.

"About twenty minutes." Kingsley said.

'_Dammit_,' Remus thought, turning to the door. "Alright, we might as well go now. They couldn't have gone too far."

He led the Aurors out the door, yet had no idea where they would have gone. Severus stepped up, taking the lead. "I, fortunately, know the way; I will be able to apparate us to the door but they have wards that will not allow you entrance without permission."

"That's good enough. If they aren't there yet, at least we can stop them before they try and get in." Remus suggested, grabbing Severus shoulder which Tonks had done as well. As soon as Mad-Eye, Dawlish, and Kingsley grabbed hold, the familiar lurching in his stomach returned and they disapparated with a loud crack.

The manor was enormous. They were still a ways away, but Remus and the others could clearly make out the large hedge surrounding the house.

"Stay here." Severus whispered, motioning for everyone to hide. Remus didn't understand why, but quickly became aware when he noticed a large group of people walking towards the gates. A gasp escaped him when he recognized Lucius Malfoy carrying someone in the same clothing that Harry had been wearing.

"Oh god." Remus whispered, nudging Tonks to let her know what he was staring at. The others noticed as well, keeping their bodies hidden well behind a couple of trees.

"All of you, stay hidden until my signal." Severus said, making himself visible.

Remus watched in horror as Severus made his way to where Lucius and the others were. He first expected him to be hit with some sort of spell, or knocked out, or anything. Yet the only thing he saw was Lucius greeting him as if… they were… friends?

No, that couldn't be right.

Severus was on their side. He was part of the Order. Surely Severus would never betray them?

That's when it hit him. He wouldn't betray them- but he would most certainly betray the Dark Lord. He obviously would never attempt to help them into the Manor if that wasn't the case.

Remus and the others stayed there until Severus turned to face them, swiping hair from his face as they all entered through the large metal gates leading to the manor. As soon as they were in the clear, the four of them bolted to the hedges, and snuck in threw the gates. The Manor was massive. Wide, tall, and an infinite number of windows. Large vines crawled up along the dark, colorless brick walls to the roof. It was almost evil, but in a very delicate, elegant sort of way.

They shifted alongside the hedges until they reached the doors. Lucius and the others had already gone inside. It would almost be too obvious if they were to attack at this close of a range, so Remus motioned for them to find another way in.

* * *

><p>Wakefulness flooded back into Harry when he felt the feeling of a cold stone floor hit his back. He opened his eyes, praying that he would see the comfort of the dorms roof over his head, thinking he may have fallen out of bed. Instead, he stayed deathly still but opened his eyes and saw only his two friends on the floor next to him, and the familiar faces of Lucius and Bellatrix looming over top. There were a few others with him, none of whom Harry could recognize. He snapped his eyes back shut when Lucius turned to face them.<p>

"What should we do with them? Torture them until they turn mad?" One man said.

"No," Harry could tell that was Lucius speaking. "The Dark Lord will want to know about this. It was so unexpected of the boy to show up."

Footsteps. Harry could hear footsteps, someone else was coming. And why wasn't Voldemort here? Why did Lucius say it was unexpected?

"Who's there?" Lucius called. The door creaked as it opened, and Harry wanted to open his eyes again but didn't risk it. His scar didn't burn so he guessed it wasn't Voldemort.

"Ah! Draco, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you home?"

Harry's heart lurched. Oh no.

"I wanted to come see you Father. I just heard that you got out of Azkaban, which no one decided to tell me about."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes well, with your school studies and all, your mother and I decided it would be best-"

"Be best for what? For me? To find out myself, or was it because you had other plans you didn't want to tell me about either?" Malfoy scowled.

Harry swallowed. Why was Malfoy being like that to his father?

"And who is that?" Malfoy asked.

For a moment, Harry had forgotten he was lying behind a bunch of people. He couldn't tell where any of the voices came from in which direction, so he guessed Malfoy didn't see him at first.

"We found these three lurking out in the forest. Isn't it wonderful? We have Harry Potter, unconscious in our home. This will most definitely be our way of getting back into the Dark Lords trust."

Harry could hear Malfoy walking towards him. The acute vibrations on the floor echoed in his head, and he could sense now that Malfoy was right next to him.

'_Potter are you alright?_'

'_No._' Harry thought, desperately trying to keep his body still.

'_I've got this all worked out. Just keep still._'

Malfoy had this all worked out? What in Merlins name was that supposed to mean?

"Draco why don't you join me outside for a moment so we can discuss things?" Lucius said, stepping forward.

"Discuss things?" Draco said, whirling around. "Discuss what? How you've disgraced our family name?"

"How dare you talk to your father like that!" Bellatrix yelled from across the room.

"Shut up you old hag." Draco muttered, and Harry had to force himself not to laugh.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, son. Why don't you take these three to the dungeons Draco, and come back up here so I can properly explain things to you. We don't need them waking up starting a brawl at this moment."

"Yeah, alright." Draco said. Harry then felt his body lift off the ground, and he slightly opened one eye to see Malfoy with his wand aimed at him, and Hermione and Ron floating beside him as well.

'_Show off._' Harry thought.

'_I was always better at this than you_.' Draco sneered. Harry waited about thirty seconds before opening his eyes fully. Just before the doors closed, he caught eyes of someone who he had only seen an hour or so ago. Someone he had always suspected of.

Snape.

Snape was here; of course he was. He knew it! Bloody traitor! Harry heard the door shut a moment ago, and figured it would be safe to do so now. He stepped his foot on the ground just in front of Malfoy who had a grin on his face.

At that moment, Harry put full trust into Draco. He followed him willingly to the dungeon, and even closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Potter? You're a bloody fool you know."

"So I've been told-" Harry was caught off guard when he saw someone coming towards them. He raised his wand, immediately thinking it was Voldemort but when the man's face appeared, Harry's chest gave a heave.

"Sirius!"

He bolted forwards and latched his arms around his Godfather. Everything instantly felt better, warmth and glory flooded through him in waves.

"Harry, my boy. It's so good to see you." Sirius pulled back, but kept his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"It's great to see you too, are you alright?" Harry asked, not being able to keep the smile off of his face.

"I'm fine, for now."

"As touching as this is," Malfoy said, stepping in. "We have a plan to arrange."

Harry watched curiously as Malfoy handed over what looked like Sirius's wand over to its rightful owner. Sirius took it slowly, letting his fingers graze it for a moment before firmly holding it in his hands.

"I appreciate this Draco." Sirius said.

Harry blinked. "I don't understand."

It took no more than five minutes for Malfoy and Sirius to fully explain everything. Sirius told Harry about how the Order was supposed to come here, and it was never meant to be a plot against Harry. He mentioned after about how Malfoy agreed to help, which surprised Harry quite a bit.

"I thought you said all bets were off if you found out that Sirius really was down here." Harry said, facing Malfoy who hadn't said a word yet.

"Things change, Potter."

"And why have you suddenly switched sides?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose when you find out that your own father never bothered to contact you about being back from Azkaban, it stings a little. Besides, like I said before, we aren't evil. At least I'm not anyway."

"You'll always be evil in my mind." Harry said, and then quickly realized that he had said it a little too friendly. He was pleased to see Malfoy smile back.

"Anyway," Sirius interrupted, turning to Hermione and Ron. "They're unconscious?"

Harry nodded. "Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse on me and I guess I passed out from the pain; I don't know what caused them to black out."

Harry turned a fraction just to see Malfoy's face drain of all color.

"I don't suppose either of you-" Sirius stopped when Hermione began to stir. Harry raced to her side, and helped her sit up.

"Harry!" Hermione said, tossing her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry was helping Hermione to stand up when Ron also began to wake. It took a few minutes for them to all settle down and for Sirius to re-explain everything, when Malfoy started towards the door.

Harry left Ron and Hermione with Sirius as he followed Malfoy to the doors.

"Thank you." Harry said, holding out his hand. Malfoy stared at it for a moment before taking it cautiously in his own. Harry shivered at Malfoy's touch. It was weird, being so strangely close to him in so many different ways. He resisted a sudden temptation to pull the hand closer, but wasn't allowed when Malfoy dropped his grip and turned to the door.

"I expect a huge favor in return for this, Potter."

-xx-XX-xx-

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, So, About Draco...  
>Don't worry. He's not going to suddenly drop all his beliefs and values and such.<p> 


	13. Plans and Torture

A/N: Sorry for suuuuccccchh a massive wait time for this chapter! My laptop completely crashed and I had to save up enough money to buy a new one, plus saving for bills and school and Christmas, so yeah it took a few months. Anyway, I'm back now! I have all the rest of the chapters typed up, but they need to be editted so hopefully I'll have an update every Thursday!

This wasn't beta'd, please bear with me.  
><em>I also have a new story, with a much better writing style, coming soon called Intangible!<em>

-xx-XX-xx-

Taking a few moments to make sure Malfoy left, Harry eventually went back to Sirius to sit with him. Hermione and Ron joined them, both sitting cross-legged in front.

"You don't look well Sirius." Harry noted, taking in the dried blood and the scattered wounds across the man's arms and face.

Sirius smiled, twirling his wand between his fingers. "I know."

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, it was just…" Harry looked away. "There were a lot of reasons. I just wish I could have-"

"Harry, it's alright." Sirius placed a comforting hand on Harrys shoulder. "It wasn't too bad, really. They fed me and everything."

"Why did they keep you alive?" Ron said, then receiving a glare from Hermione. "Of course I'm glad they did, it just doesn't make sense really."

"Hmm, lots of reasons I suppose. The main one of course, as I told you before about the Order-"

It had barely been a full minute before Malfoy came barreling back into the dungeons. Harry jumped up in surprise, but was caught off guard when Malfoy grabbed hold of his shirt and twisted it in his fist.

"Listen to me now, Potter. They'll be here any second now," Malfoy stammered, anxiety washed so obviously on his face. His eyes were wide as saucers, which frightened Harry. What now? He was speaking so quickly that Harry barely had a chance to process anything.

"I know you can throw off the Imperius curse. But you're going to have to pretend to do everything I tell you, alright? No matter what it is, swear to me you'll do it. It's not going to be pleasant, my god Potter they will-"

"Malfoy for crying out loud, slow down!" Harry said, struggling free out of Malfoys grip. "You're making no sense."

"Potter just- shit!" Malfoy said, flipping out his wand. Harry's heart caught like wildfire in fear when he noticed multiple shadows descending from the stairs. With Sirius, both Hermione and Ron tumbled to their feet and walked back into the wall in panic.

'_They're going to put you under the Imperio curse. Or at least try to. I'll try to convince them to let me do it, so at least I can tell you how to act. Just, trust me okay?_'

Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief. His thoughts were filled with panic and fear, something awful obviously was about to happen.

"Potter?" Malfoys voice came through clearly this time. Harry nodded, half ignoring Malfoy while his eyes flickered up to the now visible people standing at the dungeons cage doorway.

"Draco!" Bellatrix yelled in her high-pitched voice. "Hurry it up, our guest is waiting!"

"No!" Hermione cried, reaching out for Harry as he passed only to have Sirius hold her back. "You can't take him! Please!"

"Do shut up mudblood," Bellatrix said carelessly, pointing her wand directly at Hermione. "Or I'll show you what it's like to feel death-"

"Come now, Bellatrix," Lucius snapped his cane in front of her. "After you."

Malfoy shoved at Harry's back, edging him on towards the stairs. Without considering any other quick attacking options, Harry obliged. The fear that filled Hermiones face was almost unbearable, and he wished she would be the one who could hear his thoughts. He continued to fight the urge to turn around and plead with Malfoy to let him go as they made their way back up the chipped stone staircase. The room was still filled with the same people, and at last Harry met black eyes. Snape stared back at Harry, and simply stood with a fixated look on his face holding no emotion.

Harry dropped his gaze when he felt Malfoys wand push against his back, motioning for him to keep going. No, they weren't stopping there. For some reason they continued to follow Lucius and Bellatrix past the library, and into a smaller room which looked like a private study. Harry's knees crumpled to the floor at the sound of the door slamming behind them, and was nearly knocked out again when Lucius cracked his cane into the side of Harry's head. The taste of blood filled Harry's mouth, and he soon found himself opening his eyes to hard wood flooring.

"Thank you Draco, you may leave now." Lucius muttered. Harry desperately tried to sit up, but every time he felt too much pain in his head, causing him to fall helplessly back on the floor.

Malfoy hesitated. "But Father-"

Lucius gritted his teeth. "Leave now, Draco! You've already been a disappointment to me today, I don't need you screwing anything else up."

Harry felt waves of hurt fly off of Malfoy at his father's words.

"I already apologized, as I said I had been-"

"Draco you heard him, now off with you!" Harry opened his eyes, and moved his hand away from his face in time to see Malfoys face bright red with frustration. Harrys heart lurched when the blonde turned and reluctantly headed for the door.

'_Malfoy, you can't leave me here!_' Harry thought desperately.

'_Trust, Potter._' Harry heard, before the door closed behind him.

-x

"I said I'm _fine_ Ron!" Hermione bellowed, wiping the tears off of her cheek with her sleeve. Ron just shook his head, and touched her arm lightly.

"Harry will be fine, you know that. And he's got Malfoy with him-" Ron stopped and glared at the ceiling. "Did I really just say that?"

Hermione smiled through the tears dripping from her nose. "I know he'll be fine. But we have to do something."

"Well, you're the smart one here. What can we do?" Ron asked.

Sirius was busy pacing back and forth, not really listening to their conversation. There was something they could do, but it was risky. Then again, what was a good rescue story without a little adventure?

He took a few steps forward towards the pair, still rubbing his cheek as if he were thinking. Stopping just infront of them, he kneeled down and faced Hermione who looked a bit confused at the time.

"I've got to stay here, while you two rescue Harry." Sirius said casually.

"Stay here?" Ron glanced back between Sirius and Hermione, shocked by what he had just said. "We just came here to rescue you though, you can't stay here-"

"The others will come for me in time, but for now, the two of you must go."

Hermione cocked her head slightly. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm still breathing now, am I not?" Sirius smiled, and handed her his wand. He knew this was the only way, as Harry was far more important than he was. Hermione accepted it without hesitation, and reached in her back pocket for the pouch that the Death Eaters hadn't noticed before.

"They're probably here by now you know," Hermione said, glancing at Ron. "Lupin and the others."

"Right," Ron said, nodding. "We'll come back with them once we get Harry then?"

"Not exactly." Sirius said, standing up. The other two did as well, but Ron was still looking a little lost.

"The best we can do is find Harry, and distract Lucius and them while Lupin and the others come back for Sirius." Hermione said.

Sirius nodded, glad the young witch was already on top of the plan. "You've got to make sure they really are here first, find them before you go after Harry."

"What if Voldemort shows up?"

Hermione snapped her head towards Ron. "Y-you.. You just said.."

"Oh," Ron puffed out his chest a little, and lifted his chin. "What? Say his name? What do you take me for, scared?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anyway. What about Malfoy?"

"What about him?" Ron said, frowning. "He's the one who just bloody took Harry away to his death-"

Hermione scoffed. "Don't say that!"

"Right, sorry. But honestly, who cares about Malfoy. He can stay here with his father and learn more about their murderous ways."

"I'm not a murderer Weasley," Sirius glanced up at the cage doors, which opened to show Draco who had pearls of sweat clinging to his face. "Nor is my Father."

"Malfoy!" Hermione squeaked, stepping towards him. "Where's Harry?"

"He's with Father and my aunt."

"Bellatrix?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, gripping Sirius wand tighter in her hand.

Draco nodded. "I'm going back for him and I need you three to go find the Aurors. They're here, and the Dark Lord is going to be here any moment."

"That's what we were going to do," Ron mumble, shortly before receiving a nudge from Hermione's elbow.

"Not us three, I'll be staying here." Sirius said.

"No, you need to get out of here as well. You're the entire focus point of both of the missions here, ours and my fathers. If you're still here, they will use you against Potter."

"If I'm not here, they could kill Harry," Sirius retorted.

Draco sighed. "Not possible. They won't kill him. The Dark Lord has made himself clear countless times that he has to be the one to kill him."

"And what will you do?" Ron asked.

"I'll stay here, as Sirius."

"What?" The three of them looked up at Draco as if he'd gone mad. He held up a small vile of a thick, brown, chunky looking potion.

"You're not thinking… That's polyjuice potion!"

"You would know," Draco said, smirking at Rons flushed face.

Sirius shook his head. "You can't be serious. You could get killed-"

"No, look I've got this all figured out you've just got to trust me." Draco said, coming up in front of Sirius. He held up his palm expectantly. "Now give me some of your hair."

Sirius sighed, plucking out a single strand of his hair and placing it in Draco's open hand. "What do we do once we've found Remus and the others?"

"Run."

-x

Harry pressed his hands against his head to stop himself from screaming out loud once the curse was lifted. The pain was too much to handle, he knew how it felt but being under Crucio, but for an entire minute was nearly enough to drive him mad.

"What now, take him back to the dungeon?" Bellatrix asked, slipping her wand inside her chest.

Lucius shook his head. "No. Just go and send in the others. If Potter won't talk from being tortured to insanity perhaps we need to be a little bit more persuasive."

"Shall I fetch the dog after?" Bellatrix said, an evil smile twisting on her face. Harry could have sworn his heart stopped beating at that moment. He really had no idea what they wanted from him, other than they were after something. A particular 'item' of sorts. But what item? Is that why they had taken Sirius in the first place, not because they wanted the entire Order to die, but to find some silly object?

It was only a few moments later had Snape burst through the door with Greyback, Narcissa, another man he recognized as Yaxley, and two other men that Harry wasn't familiar with.

"What have you done with him?" Snape asked, nodding towards Harry.

"Just a bit of torture to loosen his mind a little," Lucius said, keeping his chin lifted defiantly.

"Has he said anything?" Snape asked, switching his gaze over to Harry. Harry kept his eyes open as he lay on his back, but he did not meet Snapes eyes even though he could feel them staring.

"Not a thing. Which is why we are going to bring Black in here."

_No no no no!_ This could not be happening.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Black has failed to release any information on the sword since his capture. I can assure you that Potter here has no knowledge what so ever on the object. Torturing Black in front of him will do you no good, it's merely a waste of your time and energy."

"Nonsense," Lucius spat coldly. "Potter may not know but perhaps Black will be a little more willing to cooperate if he sees his godson killed before his own eyes."

Harry felt a wet coldness on his cheek, and guessed at some point during their conversation he had begun to cry. None of this was making sense. He would die for Sirius any day but not like this, not when he needed to be alive to protect his godfather from Lucius. Dying was _not_ an option.

"You mustn't kill Potter," Snape said. Harry thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he sensed a little bit of nervousness in the way he spoke. "The Dark Lord will kill you himself if he sees Potter dead by your hands!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't kill the boy, but Black doesn't need to know that."

_Sick twisted old prick!_ Harry flinched as a few of the others chuckled in delight, wishing he could work up enough energy to even move a finger. Maybe if he could somehow steal someone's wand, he'd have a chance of escaping.

The door opened, and Bellatrix shoved her wand into Sirius's back, pushing him to the floor. Harry flinched in pain when he turned his neck to see, feeling his chest burn with agony when he tried to fight back the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Filthy blood traitor, stand up!" Bellatrix spat angrily as she aimed her wand towards him, and Sirius squeezed his eyes shut when he was lifted off the ground and onto his feet.

"We warned you Black," Lucius said, grabbing his arm and pushing him forwards towards Harry. Bellatrix moved passed the others and bent down to Harry and picked him up by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. Her arm came around his chest, pulling him tightly against her with her wand shoved at his chin.

Harry felt a bit of energy swarm back into him as soon as Sirius was pushed closer. It felt different, like Sirius had somehow passed on all of his leftover energy to him. But that's impossible, right?

"Sirius," Harry croaked, only to be rewarded with the wand at his chin pushing harder into his skin.

"You disappoint me, over and over again mutt," Lucius said, slowly stepping forward towards the man on the ground. Why did Lucius call him that, surely he didn't know that Sirius was an animagus? "How is it, that you ironically have no idea where the sword is, when it was last seen in your possession? One week before we captured you?"

_The sword!_ Of course, that must be the item they were after. The one Voldemort has been after since the summer. The only thing Harry wondered at that point was why they seemed to think Sirius was in possession of it. And one week before they captured him, Harry was with him. At their house. He hadn't seen the sword then. Or at least he didn't think so. Sirius didn't reply. He just stood up slowly, keeping his eyes away from Harry and on Lucius. "I've told you before."

"I don't suppose you're willing to tell us now then?" Lucius asked. Harry struggled a bit, seeing how much it hurt to move what muscles in his body. He stopped when Bellatrix grabbed his shoulder tighter, digging her nails into his skin.

"I'll tell you, if you let my godson go," Sirius said, glancing over at Harry. A shiver crawled up Harrys spine when they starred at each other. Something wasn't right.

"Let him go?" Lucius said, glancing to the others who had laughed when Lucius smiled in amusement. "I don't think so."

Harry felt his eyes roll back again when he heard the curse spill from Bellatrix's mouth. In his nerves, under his skin, tickling at his eye sockets, the pain came back. He could feel the blood boiling, bones breaking, toes curling, but he continued to ignore the shrieks from his throat once he heard his own skull cracking.

"No! Harry! Please, just stop it!" Harry heard Sirius yelling, but wasn't aware of Lucius holding him back, laughing along with the others as Bellatrix dropped his body to the floor and lifted the spell.

'_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…_' The reassuring words repeated itself in Harrys mind when he was able to breathe again. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, curling up against himself to try and calm his shaking body down. This was too much.

Suddenly cold hands were on his face. He blinked open his eyes, blurry from the tears swelling on them. Sirius hovered over him, wiping the blood and dirt from Harry's cheek. He shook his head when Sirius formed into two, then four, then back to two.

"Harry, Harry stay with me." Sirius said, frantically trying to calm Harry down.

'_Potter you fool, you've got to stay conscious_.'

Harry was too faded to wonder why he had just heard Malfoys voice in his mind.

-x

'_Shit Potter! Come on, not now. Stay awake dammit!_'

Draco ran his thumbs cautiously over his cheekbone again, but this time Potter stayed still. He was still breathing, just had blacked out. This was not supposed to happen.

The moment when he looked up, Draco realized the others had gone and his father was talking to Snape. A quick nod from his father, and he was gone, leaving him alone with Snape. The second Draco stood up, Snape grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You imbecile, foolish child! Have you any idea the danger you've put yourself in? Not to mention Potters and his friends!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I happen to be very skilled at Occlumency, which you aren't. Your walls were down, have I taught you nothing?"

Draco scoffed. He just so happened to be very good at the skill, even though he had just begun learning with Snape. "I would encourage you to think your plans over thoroughly next time, but I know you'll be under the delusion that you've got it all sorted out in that useless brain of yours."

Draco shoved at Snape, wriggling free of his grasp. "Who's side are you on exactly?"

"I'm sure by now you've figured that out," Snape said, turning away. "You need to get Potter out of here."

"How?" Draco asked, rubbing his hands together, feeling strange how they were so dry and dirtier than his own hands were.

Snape hesitated before turning around, his eyes fixated on Dracos. "The potion I had given to Potter previously will still be in his system. You will take full advantage of that. As you are apparently already aware, you can transfer energy from one another now. Transfer enough to keep him awake, and force him to run when I give you the signal. You will follow him, and the both of you will run to the forest."

"Weasley and Granger-"

"Have already found the others," Snape interrupted, and Draco sighed of relief. Potter was right about one thing, Snape always seemed to know everything about anything.

"We already set up a plan-"

"You're plan is to sit here and watch Potter being tortured to death?"

"No!" Draco spat, annoyed. "Granger was going to somehow summon Dobby and, and…"

"Draco this is much more complex than putting your faith in a house elf." Snape said, frowning.

"Then I've at least got to go and find them after-"

"There won't be time. Take Potter, and run as soon as it's time."

"How will I know?" Draco asked, but before Snape could reply the door opened again and Lucius walked in, nodding towards Snape. Snape then lifted Harry with a spell, and let Draco walk out the door in front of him.

Draco watched as Snape dropped Harry's body to the ground back in the large main room. He stared intently on Harry, focusing his energy onto him. It wasn't long before Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Draco sighed with relief.

'_Where's Sirius?_' Draco heard Harry's thoughts. So, the boy wasn't really all that slow after all.

'_He's fine, he's with the others now. Do you feel well enough to run?_'

'_I think so,_' Harry shifted, trying not to move. Draco could barely register on what the others were talking about, when his father appeared before him holding a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Do you know what this is?"

Of course he knew what that was, but he wasn't sure if Sirius did so he decided to play dumb.

"I gather it's not pumpkin juice?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes, turning around. He pushed the vial in front of Snape, who took it slowly. "Three drops should do the trick."

Draco took a deep breath in. They were about to use Veritaserum on him, but he was prepared, which was probably something that they wouldn't be expecting.

He stuck his tongue out when Snape aimed his wand at him. Three drops were issued.

"Now then, what is your name?" Lucius asked, grinning to himself.

Shit. He hadn't thought of that. He knew if he opened his mouth, _Draco Malfoy_ would be the words coming out. He had to be as vague as possible. "The same as it's always been."

Lucius frowned, but thankfully he shoved the question aside. "Who is that boy over there?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Would you tell us your secrets if we threatened to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that if your secrets became known to the Dark Lord, it would assist him further in taking over the Ministry?"

"No," Draco wondered what kind of secrets Sirius would have that would be that dark and dangerous.

"Do you realize you will have to give up your own life for the boy?"

"No."

"Would you?"

"Yes." Draco barely realized what he had said when it come so casually off his tongue.

Lucius was about to grin in satisfaction when the main doors burst open. Everyones face had gone in complete shock when they glanced back and forth between the two Sirius's. All except Lupin and Hermione, and Ron and the others standing behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt my godson."

Draco ducked out of the way the instant spells were shot back and forth between the two groups, and he bolted straight to Harry. Harry had apparently gathered enough energy to stand up, grab Draco's arm, and drag him towards the main doors.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, running towards him. "It was him, it was Dawlish! He was the one who betrayed the order, he, he-"

"Hermione that's great, but we've got to go!" Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm tighter and he pushed passed them. Draco didn't get another chance to glance behind him once the three of them escaped. He felt his skin prickle, and felt a little lighter when he noticed the skin on his arms had changed from dirty and dry back to his own smooth pale skin. They continued to run for a few seconds, up a flight of stairs and into a corridor.

"You're you again!" Harry shouted, turning a corner and stopping as they hid behind a long hallway filled with doors.

"Do you think they saw?" Draco asked, glancing around. "Where did Hermione go?"

"Probably back to get Ron," He said, but didn't get a chance to reply when he was nearly knocked over by Harry throwing his arms around him.

"You came back for me!" Harry said, Draco shivered when he felt Harrys breath on his neck. Damn golden boy for making him feel this way. Of course he went back for him, what else would he have done?

"Did you really doubt that I wouldn't?" He said, wrapping his own arms around Harrys waist when the other boy wouldn't pull away.

"I knew you would. Er, sorry I didn't trust you before," Harry pulled back slightly, just enough so their faces were in front of each other.

"S'okay," Draco muttered, glancing down at Harrys lips before back up at his eyes. Draco couldn't help but notice how different Harry looked without his glasses anymore, so much better without those pesky things hanging off of him all the time. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm hopeless" Harry said, leaning his forehead against Draco's. Oh god, why did he have to be this close?

"You've said that before," Draco said quietly, remembering at the beginning of the year when Harry would say that after all of his failed attempts at non-verbal spells.

"Harry! Malfoy? Harry where are you!"

"Dammit," Draco muttered as Harry flew off of him before Hermione appeared from around the corner, followed by a red-faced Ron.

"There you two are!" Hermione said, with a wild look in her eyes. "Come on, we've got to go, _now!_"

Without hesitating, Draco ran after Hermione with Ron and Harry just behind. They made it to the bottom of the stairs before Greyback appeared, chasing after them.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Draco was astounded on how quickly the words came out of Hermiones mouth, right before Greyback landed with a loud thud on the ground.

-x

Harry glanced over to where Greyback had come from, as Sirius and Lupin came barreling in the room after.

"Sirius," Harry echoed, running straight into his god father's arms. Sirius hugged him back, letting Harry have the one second to enjoy being in the warmth of his arms.

"You four best get out of here right away, Lucius called Voldemort and he will be here soon. We'll follow you out right away."

Harry nodded, pulling back. "You'll be okay?"

"More than okay," Sirius said, smiling. He squeezed Harry's shoulders gently before nodding towards the others. "Now go, I'll see you in a moment."

Harry was grabbed by Hermione, who pulled him away. He kept his eyes on Sirius when the four of them went to the front doors, when Bellatrix and a few other death eaters burst in.

"Harry, run!" Ron yelled, trying to push him forward but Harry couldn't. He didn't move; let his feet turn to bricks when he watched as Bellatrix flicked her wand carelessly towards Sirius.

In one very slow going second, Sirius let his eyes drag over to Harry when the curse hit him in the chest. Harry felt his entire body turn to ice, as he watched the only family he had left fall to his knees, then on the ground, and turn completely still.

He didn't notice when Lupin threw himself at Bellatrix. Nor did he take notice in the other aurors pouring out, attacking Lucius and the other Death Eaters. He didn't notice how Snape had sent Lucius into a full bind body curse, or when Mad-eye disarmed Dawlish.

He barely even noticed Malfoy's hands slipping into his, pulling him out into the cold morning air. The only thing he saw was Sirius, lying on the ground, eyes lifeless and empty.

-xx-XX-xx-

A/N: I'll be posting chapters every Thursday from now on! (:


	14. New Perspective

A/N: WOAH! Kay, uber long time to post a new chapter. Honestly, the truth is, I got so busy that I actually completely forgot about writing fanfiction for a while!  
>So yes, you can all hate me, I deserve it!<br>There's only two more chapters left! I'll definitely post them up ALL this week. I PROMISE THIS TIME! Because they are actually all finished now.

* * *

><p>Draco poked the fire in front of him with a stick, before tossing it aside. It was dark out now, Ron and Hermione had already fallen asleep in a tent she had packed away in her bag of everything. Once they left the manor, they didn't stop running. They were still near Wiltshire, but far enough away to be safe for at least a night. The camp they had set up was hidden with charms that Hermione had protected the area with, so no one could find them or hear them.<p>

Taking a blanket, Draco wrapped it over his shoulders and sat in front of the fire. He peered over-top the flames, to see Harry sitting by the small stream nearby.

'_Potter, it's getting cold._'

Draco waited a moment before he heard a very quiet, '_I don't care_.'

Sighing in annoyance, Draco got up and slowly stepped towards Harry, and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath in. "Do you believe in fate, Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the surprising question, but took a few seconds to think about it. "I try not to think about it, I'd rather live my life by my own choices, and make it up as I go along."

"I think it was inevitable to have Sirius taken away from me. As if it's fate that once I face Voldemort, I'll be left alone, it'll just be me and him, I won't have anyone next to me because by then they all will have died somehow."

"Potter, don't think like that!" Draco hissed, nudging him with his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be sporting those two Muggle-lovers by your side for the rest of your life."

The corners of Harry's mouth turned upward into a half smile, and Draco felt pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You know, for what happened back there."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't do it for you."

"Don't forget I can tell your lies from the truth," Harry said mischievously.

Even though normally he would have been embarrassed by that, Draco felt a tug of annoyance pull at his chest. "Fine. I don't even know why I went through all that trouble. I know once I get back home in the summer, I'm dead. And you know who I'll come back and haunt?"

"Me?"

"For the rest of your life, Potter, until you die, then I can kick your ass properly."

Harry laughed. "I don't like the thought of having you stalking me for the rest of my life as a ghost, really."

"What, had enough of me already have you, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Just rather have you do that alive is all."

A shudder crawled up Draco's spine. He tried to decipher if Harry was telling the truth on that one, but couldn't. Perhaps it was Snape's potion taking effect.

"Er," Harry shifted awkwardly when he realized what he said was a little bit strange. Then again, this entire thing was strange. Everything, the potion, Sirius, this new friendship that was forming between them…

"It's getting late, we better get some rest." Harry said, standing up. He held out his hand to Draco, who stared at it for a moment before taking it in his own. Harry pulled him up, but didn't let go of his hand. "I know it's strange. It's strange for me too, don't forget."

Right, Harry could read his thoughts.

"Then why is it happening?" Draco asked, releasing his grip from Harry's.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, looking insulted. "How should I know?"

"I worked very hard to be your number two enemy, Potter, and now you've gone and spoiled that. I'm allowed to be a tad cross am I not?"

"Absolutely not, you should just take what life gives you."

"I'm a Malfoy, I take what I want, when I want it."

"And just what are you planning on taking next then?"

Draco then just realized how close they were standing. It was quiet for a moment, and he studied the contours of Harry's face, all while Harry managed to raise his left hand to Draco's chest. Neither of them spoke another word for what felt like hours, but was only about five seconds until Harry swallowed hard and said, "Sorry."

Draco winced. "Why are you sorry?"

"For.. whatever this is, whatever is happening with us."

"Us? This? What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco was next to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He didn't mean those words to sound as harsh as they did.

"If you don't know then forget it."

Harry lowered his eyes and turned to leave. Draco was grabbing Harry's wrist before he realized it, and shouting. "What do you think this is?"

Harry, looking bewildered and slightly frightened. He quickly struggled out of Draco's grasp. "Have you gone completely mental!"

"This, and us, and whatever is happening, is nothing. Don't you understand that? Whatever _this_ is, is just because of some stupid potion I was supposed to use on you. Don't make this into something that will never be, Potter."

Draco mentally slapped himself. The words just flew from his mouth like air, with no real meaning and he didn't even understand why he was saying it in the first place.

"I'm going to sleep."

Harry turned on his heel and furiously went inside the tent. Draco dug his fingers into his palm. That was not how he wanted things to go. 

* * *

><p>Fourteen days later and things seemed to be going back to normal. Harry was at least glad to see Remus and the others had arrived, unscathed back to Hogwarts just hours before they had. Dumbledore was still gone, and with the Headmaster's disappearance, the students at Hogwarts became easily scared with all the rumours floating around their heads. Harry had heard several of them, the most popular ones being that Dumbledore had either died, or Voldemort had kidnapped him.<p>

Harry himself had also began to feel uneasy about things. He now had no one to really go to for advice, with Dumbledore missing and Sirius gone. Hermione and Ron were always comforting him, asking him what was troubling him but he didn't want to bother them. Not with everything going on.

Other things were troubling him as well. Draco had barely spoken to him at all since they got back, avoiding him every day. Even at night time, Draco wouldn't be found in his bed, nor in the morning. He came and left so quickly that harry barely had a chance to try and talk to him. During classes, Draco had requested a new partner and everything in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and wouldn't sit anywhere near him. Things were tense between them and Harry didn't even really know why. Sure, unnecessary things were said, but he couldn't just let things hanging between them like this.

Harry shook his head at that thought. He was in the Great Hall with his friends, eating dinner, and thinking of ways he could corner Draco and get him explaining why he had been avoiding him so much. He knew why, Harry knew exactly why Draco didn't want to talk. It was the same reason that Harry had been subconsciously erasing from his mind. The little thoughts in the back of his head, telling him things he didn't want to hear, and certainly did not want to believe.

_You love him._

Of course that was impossible. He hated Draco. Despised every piece of whatever was left of anything human inside of him.

Yet all of that had changed just two weeks ago, when Draco risked his life for Harry's. When Draco began randomly touching him, giving him thoughts and feelings that he had never had before. They were soft touches, the way he held Harry's hand or stroked his cheek to wipe away his tears. Now, it was different. He had an entirely new perspective of the former Slytherin, and didn't like it at all.

Everything about this, was wrong. Completely wrong.

Just when Harry decided that he had had enough food, the one clouding his mind had appeared behind him with Pansy at his side.

"Potter."

Harry turned around to face Draco. "Can I help you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, almost as if he were hurt by the way Harry said that. "No need to sound so rude."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Only wish to convey a message is all. Snape wants to see you, the both of us actually. Now, in his office."

Harry turned back to see Hermione and Ron both staring at Harry, like they were expecting him to say something else more exciting. He rolled his eyes before standing up, only to have his seat quickly stolen by Pansy, who excitedly started a conversation with Hermione about how ridiculous Divination was.

Draco pushed passed Harry towards the doors. This was the Draco, that Harry was used to, even though it stung a little bit, he ignored it and followed a few paces behind.

They were about halfway there when Draco stopped and shoved Harry into an empty corridor.

"What are you doing!" Harry stammered, using a wall for support so he didn't fall to the ground.

"We need to talk."

Harry turned to face Draco. "I thought you didn't want to? Besides, there's nothing to talk about now anyway. So if you'll excuse me-"

Before Harry could leave, Draco slammed a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him against the wall. "Just listen. They found the cure for the Yewbreath affects."

"They did? When?"

"They were making a potion, remember?"

"Right," Harry said, recalling when Malfoy had to disguise himself as him to sneak into his uncles house. "I thought you needed a valuable item to finish it on your half?"

"I grabbed something while we were at the manor, anyway that doesn't matter." Draco released his hand from Harry's shirt and took a step backward. "I wanted to.. you know. Apologize."

Harry smirked. "Apologize for what, exactly?"

"Don't be a prat! You know, for avoiding you and everything. This whole thing was just a little… odd."

"A little?" Harry said, laughing. "It's insanely bizarre is what it is."

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. "I didn't mean what I said, back in the forest."

"I know, I can tell-"

"Tell lies from the truth, right I got that." Draco said, crossing his arms. "I guess it'll be over soon anyway."

"I guess," Harry looked away. He didn't quite understand why Draco's voice felt so disappointed in what he was saying.

"You never really answered my question."

Harry looked back up and met Draco's eyes. "What question?"

"What do you think this is?"

Harry swallowed. He definitely was not prepared to talk about this. Besides, what Draco said was right. This, was nothing. And it took a lot of convincing himself that it was true, and he wasn't about to fall back out of that again.

"Like you said before, this is nothing. Just effects of the potion."

"But it's something," Draco said, exasperatedly. "I know… I know you feel what I feel."

Harry's face grew hot. "Shut up, Malfoy-"

Draco lightly touched his fingertips to Harry's forehead, to his scar and down to his neck. "I'm not sure why, but every time I'm near you I want to be close to you. I want to say things to you, and I hate it. I hate every fibre of whatever _this_ is."

They stood like that, neither of them speaking for a long time. Harry began to rely on this time to figure out his thoughts, but was afraid that Draco would listen in and realize that somewhere down the line, Harry had started to fall for him.

And without even noticing, he had thought just that.

"I'll take that as your answer to my question."

Harry nervously looked up, and he felt Draco's fingertips slightly push into his skin, bringing his neck forward, closer to his face. This was it, this was the moment he did not want to happen. Whatever they were feeling, was just an effect of the potion, and Harry had to convince himself that quickly. He had to know that whatever was about to happen, wasn't real. None of this was real, because all of it was wrong. He was close now, he could feel the shaky breath escape from Draco's lips just before…

"Oh my god!"

Harry snapped his eyes shot. _Oh god we've been seen_, was all that swam through Harry's mind as Draco stepped backwards, leaving a warm tingly feeling to where his hand had previously been.

To their relief, two girls walked by, talking amongst themselves, just very loudly. Harry didn't meet Draco's eyes when he suggested they head off to Snape's office. He simply nodded, and followed him quietly.

By the time they reached Snape's office, Remus and Tonks had arrived as well.

Snape had prepared two mugs filled with the potion. Harry took his in his hand, to find the cup very warm in his hands. The liquid inside was very thin, and dark blue. There were glittering like swirls inside, and the smell reminded Harry of a fresh new book.

"This will completely reverse all the affects of Yewbreath smoke. Drink it all, and be quick about it. I've got other matters to attend to." Snape said crudely.

Harry exchanged glances with Draco, before hearing him say, '_This is it then, Potter._'

'_What happens after?_'

'_We go back to normal, I suppose. Back to how it was before the Yewbreath_.'

'_What if I don't want that?_'

Draco didn't reply. Instead he nodded briefly to Harry before raising the cup to his lips. Harry did the same, taking in a deep breath before filling his mouth with the sour tasting potion. He emptied the mug in four gulps, squeezing his eyes shut at the foul taste and slamming it on the desk once he finished. A hot, burning sensation began to swell around his chest, sending shots of fire-like pain through his limbs. Harry clutched his hand at his stomach, not noticing Snape telling the other two it was to be expected of this particular antidote.

The pain resided after a few seconds. Harry stood up, feeling better and slightly lighter, as if a giant weight had been taken off his shoulders. He glanced over to Draco, who seemed to be feeling the same way, though he couldn't exactly tell. From habit he tried to read his thoughts, but nothing happened.

"Well then, both of you be off will you?" Snape said, opening the door and hurriedly shoving them out. The door slammed behind the two of them, and after a moment Harry looked at Draco who starred back with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm glad that's over with, revolting stuff." Draco muttered, leading the way down the stairs.

Harry shrugged. "I feel better now, don't you?"

Draco stopped and slowly turned around. He had a smug look on his face. "Why wouldn't I? I can stop dealing with you, and now I've got a massive apology to write to my father."

"Why would you apologize, after everything we went through-"

Draco smirked. "I said a lot of things I didn't mean, scarhead. Don't tell me you still believe all that, do you? It's over."

Harry stood there, shocked for a moment. He didn't really know what else to say. "Malfoy..."

"Just be glad you can't tell lies from the truth any longer, Potter. Do us both a favor and forget this ever happened, and stay away from me." Draco sneered, then turned and left the classroom, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


	15. Life Goes On

**A/N: Holy cow, who ever thought I would update this story?**  
><strong>Honestly, I have no excuse or reason to give you why it took me a few years to update… I think I was super busy with life at the time, but really, who knows?<strong>  
><strong>I found it a few days ago and I re-read it (Oh my god it's horrible I'm so sorry)<strong>  
><strong>Anyway I felt SO bad for not finishing it, so I decided to just go ahead and finish the story. These are the chapters I never got around to posting... I apparently wrote two different endings, and I like this one the best, so.. yeah<strong>  
><strong>AGAIN I'M SO SORRY ;_;<strong>

-xXx-

Dumbledore did not mention anything to anyone regarding his abrupt disappearance earlier. Except for Harry.

It took a while to explain what was going on, and many days and months of processing the information. Harry had gone through far too much this year already to add horcruxes on his list of things to bother about. The headmaster had given Harry some space once he discovered Sirius had been killed, and decided to wait for a while longer before any more talk of his plans to help him destroy Voldemort.

However, Harry was certainly a little thrilled to hear of the news. It did take his mind off of Sirius and, other things, for a while.

Christmas came and passed uneventfully. Classes went on, and it seemed almost like nothing that had happened, actually happened.

Defense against the dark arts quickly became a very uncomfortable class. It hadn't been too difficult sleeping in the same room as Draco at first, but being forced to sit together, practically bumping elbows for an hour, was enough to make Harry distressed. Sometimes during class, Harry would continue with his habit of keeping his thoughts quiet, even though the curse was broken. It felt strange now, almost like having your arm taken away from you, or suddenly going blind. A part of him was missing, a part of him was taken away and he had nothing to fill that gaping hole with.

The boy beside him had turned back into the Malfoy that Harry knew and despised before. There was nothing great about him, his tormenting and hateful remarks continued as if they never left. Harry didn't look forward to these moments.

Most of his days now were spent quietly studying in the library with Ron and Hermione, or practicing quidditch outside with Ginny – which had recently become a more-than-friends type thing. She had left Mark – or Dean, or whoever it was she was with before a few weeks before declaring her undying love for Harry. It didn't spark up anything inside of him, but he knew Ginny cared deeply for him. He just wasn't sure if he could return the same feelings.

The first time Ginny kissed Harry, it was quiet and unromantic. That was his opinion, anyway. After that, Ginny seemed to find any spare moment between classes or on weekends to attach herself to his hip. It annoyed Harry for a while, but soon found comfort in her being around all the time. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to mind, in fact they both seemed happy for the two of them. Everyone was happy.

Yet the feelings of Draco still lingered in his chest. He'd briefly see Draco come into their bedroom, only for a quick moment before the blonde haired boy disappeared behind his bed curtains. There were some moments when Harry would catch himself wanting Draco to make eye contact, just maybe then could Draco see how much Harry was hurting. Maybe if Draco said one thing to Harry in DADA, he could explain himself.

All of that was something Harry put behind him, or was tried to at least. He couldn't think these things any more, or he would never move on.

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his study notes. Hermione was leaning against the library table with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nevermind," Hermione smiled. "We should probably head in, it's getting late."

It wasn't that late, Harry decided when he entered an empty bedroom. It was indeed only just after eight, but the sun was gone and the night sky was lit up with stars. Frost started to form on the windows, and Harry felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He changed into his night clothes and crawled under his covers, leaving his bed curtains open. For a second, Harry thought it might be a good idea to close them tonight, even though he never bothers to close them. Closed spaces weren't enticing to him, so he decided to leave them open as usual.

Once Harry got comfortable, sitting up against his headboard with a book on mythical creatures, the door opened. Draco stood at the entrance, looking annoyed that the one person he did not want to see, was the only person in the room and was staring directly at him.

"Mind not staring at me, Potter?" Draco spat bitterly, then proceeded to his own bed next to Harry's.

Harry didn't respond. His stomach fluttered with what he hoped was nausea, then settled his focus back on his book.

Draco closed his bed curtains, and Harry listened to him fumble around trying to get changed on his bed.

"Bloody inconvenient," Draco muttered.

For a moment, Harry considered trying to talk to Draco again, but found he had nothing to say. What could he say, really? _Hey Draco, I still have feelings for you that I'm trying to get rid of. Can you help me with that?_ didn't seem like something Draco would respond positively to. Instead, Harry put his book under his pillow and closed his eyes, and tried to think of quidditch.

It was about a week before Draco spoke to him again. It was just after potions class, Ginny was waiting for him outside the door and greeted him with a kiss. Harry pulled back in embarrassment, when he noticed the disgusted look on Ron's face. Draco immediately noticed Ginny's hand clasped together with Harry's when he walked out of the classroom, and muttered the word, 'fitting' when he passed them.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Ginny asked.

"Probably nothing," Harry said, hoping that Ginny would drop it.

He thought about it for the rest of the day.

"One thousand words by Monday," Professor Snape said as he slammed the lesson book closed.

The students gathered their things and began filing out of the classroom. Once Draco had left with Pansy, Harry hurriedly caught up with Professor Snape before he could disappear into his office.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape snarled.

"Um, I was wondering, is it possible that perhaps some certain… symptoms of yewbreath could last, even after it's out of my system?"

"No, it would be impossible. What symptom has remained?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, I was just curious."

With that over with, Harry grabbed his books. He had decided to quickly ask Snape about it, hoping that perhaps he would say 'Yes' and that would put Harry's mind to rest. Maybe if he had some excuse as to why he continued feeling like this, then he could sleep at night.

When Harry left the classroom, the halls were empty. There were two younger students further down speaking to each other, but other than that, everyone else must have been in a hurry to get to their Friday night plans. He wandered towards the staircases, not really focusing on the footsteps that were quickly coming up behind him, until a pair of hands pushed him forcefully into a broom cupboard.

Harry's arm saved his head from bashing into the solid ground. He quickly flipped around to find a very angry looking Blaise staring down at him, wand ready in his hand.

"What have you done to Draco, you filth!" Blaise spat.

Harry stood up and stepped backward, further into the cramped broom cupboard. "I haven't done a thing!"

"Liar, I see the way he looks at you. He never sees his friends anymore, he's too bothered now that you've put him under some sort of spell!"

"That's not it at all, would you-" Harry didn't have time to run, Blaise slammed the door and locked Harry inside. "Let's hope you rot in here, Potter. When I find out what you've done to him, I'll have your head on a fucking stick!"

Harry banged his fists against the door. He continued for several minutes, hoping some passerby would hear him calling for help. When no one came, Harry slid his back against the wall and onto the floor. Useless, he thought.

He hadn't done a thing to Draco. Anger flooded him, why would Blaise think such a thing? Draco had been acting like typical Draco since the potion wore off, nothing changed. Now that he thought about it, Draco had been spending most of his time cooped up in his bed by himself. Most weekends he was alone in the common room, sometimes Harry would spot him with Pansy in the library, but not once with Blaise. A few months ago he recalled Pansy saying Blaise had been throwing himself at Draco for years but that couldn't possibly be why he threw Harry in a broom cupboard.

Anxiety crept under his skin. There was no light in there, and Harry couldn't find his wand. He used his hands to search the entire floor, around his books and checked every pocket three times. It was gone – Blaise must have taken it, or it was outside of the cupboard.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," Harry muttered, kicking the door in anger.

TBC


End file.
